Mi destino eres tu
by TenaciousElixir
Summary: Una Shizuru embarazada sobreviviendo en un mundo cruel. Natsuki una chica de apariencia ruda que es todo un amor. Contiene futanari o futa...
1. Chapter 1

**Mi destino eres tu**

 **Mai hime** no me pertenece ni sus personajes lo único que es mío es esta fic.

 **N/A:** esta historia contiene futanari si no te gusta no leas.

Capítulo 1

 **Pov shizuru**

No tengo idea de que voy hacer, ahora mismo estoy en mi baño sosteniendo una prueba de embarazo positiva, no se como se lo tomarán mis padres o mi novia, un golpe en la puerta me saca de mis pensamientos.

Sirv: señorita sus padres la están esperando para cenar.

Yo: en un momento voy susy.

Susy: dese prisa señorita ya sabe que a sus padres no les gustan que los hagan esperar.

Yo: esta bien. *abriendo la puerta para salir*

Padre: te tardaste mucho, y sabes que no me gusta esperar para que cenemos. *sonaba muy molesto*

Yo: disculpa padre.

Padre: esta bien ahora a comer.

Estábamos todos en silencio, cada quien en sus asuntos, y yo pensando en lo que iban a pensar cuando les dijera que estaba embarazada de mi novia, estaba pensando en todo eso hasta que mi madre me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Madre: shizuru, hija y como te va en la escuela?

Yo: bastante bien, madre mi profesor dijo que si me esfuerzo un poco más, es probable que termine más rápido que los demás. *le decía esto dándole una sonrisa falsa*

Padre: eso esta bien, sabes que tienes que poner en alto nuestro apellido *decía esto como siempre con su cara muy sería y carente de sentimientos*

Yo sólo podía asentir con mi cabeza, hasta que susy nos interrumpió sirviendo la cena.

Desde que me dio el olor de la comida me dieron ganas de vomitar, así que me levanté de la silla y pregunte si podía irme a mi habitación a estudiar.

Padre: esta bien puedes irte! *mirándome con su cara muy seria*

Subí a mi habitación y me tiré en mi cama a llorar...estaba segura que cuando les dijera a mi padres que estaba embarazada me iban a echar de la casa, mañana hablaré con mi novia ella seguro me ayudará después de todo estoy embarazada con su bebé... Finalmente el sueño me venció y me quedé dormida.

Al siguiente día me levanté, y me preparé para ir a la escuela. Baje desayune sólo una manzana y un vaso de jugó de naranja por suerte esta vez no me dieron náuseas.

Madre: ya te vas hija.

Yo: si madre...por cierto esta vez me iré caminando.

Madre: pero por qué? Sabes que tienes un chófer para que te lleve y te traiga de la escuela.

Yo: lo se, pero simplemente quiero caminar.

Madre: esta bien has lo que quieras.

Cuando terminé de desayunar, recogí mis cosas y fui caminando a la escuela mientras pensaba y lo que iba a pasar con mi vida y con el pequeño que llevo en mi vientre.

Cuando llegué a la escuela mi mejor amiga Mai me esperaba en la puerta.

Mai: buenos días shizuru, que extraño que no te trajera tu chófer.

Yo: bueno! Lo que pasa es que esta vez quise caminar.

Mai: estas bien shizuru? te notó diferente. *mirándome fijamente *

Yo: yo uhmm no tengo nada * desviando la mirada a otra parte para que dejara de insistir con que me pasaba algo, aún no quiero decirle que estoy embarazada*

Mai: segura, hoy pareces muy diferente.

Yo: ya! Mai-chan deja de mirarme así te dije que no tengo nada...mejor vamos a clase antes de que se haga muy tarde.

Mai: si tienes razón, vamos.

Yo: si.

 **XXX**

Pov natsuki

Yo: rayos tengo que ir a trabajar y también alistar a alyssa para llevarla a quinder ya se me esta haciendo tarde,Oh cierto no me Eh presentado soy Natsuki kuga vivo con mi mejor amiga nao, y mi hermanita pequeña alyssa ella es mi adoración desde que murieron mis padres hace dos años. ella tiene 5 años yo recién cumplí 21, ella es todo lo que tengo, por ella cambié de vida, antes no me importaba nadie más que yo, andaba con todas las chicas que quería pero ahora cambié sólo por mi hermanita, uhmm hablando de ella tengo que despertarla, salí de mi habitación y me dirigí hacia la de ella, toque un par de veces pero no respondió.

Yo: mejor entro, de seguro aún sigue dormida.

Cuando entre la vi toda envuelta en la sabana, me acerque a despertarla.

Yo: aly-chan despierta tienes que ir a escuela *moviéndola suavemente para que despertara*

Aly: pero nat-chan aún tengo mucho sueño *me decía esto mientras se sobaba los ojitos tiernamente*

Yo: pero tienes que ir a la escuela, así que vamos a bañarte *tomándola en brazo*

Aly: nat-chan estoy cansada *sujetándose fuerte de mi cuello*

Yo: lo se pequeña *acariciándole su rubio cabello*

Bañé alyssa y le puse su uniforme...baje con ella aún en brazos porque no queria caminar, nao le paso un tazón de cereal con leche.

Yo: oye nao puedes darle el desayuno tu, así tendrá menos probabilidades de que se ensucie su uniforme, lo haría yo pero tengo que cambiarme la ropa aly-chan me empapó de agua cuando la estaba bañando.

Nao: esta bien, pero date prisa o llegaremos tarde al trabajo.

Cierto se me olvido decir en que trabajamos, bueno somos diseñadora de modelos de toda clase de motocicletas, siempre nos han gustado las motocicletas.

Yo: bien! en un minuto estoy lista.

Me quite la ropa mojada y me puse una camiseta de cuello V blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negro, unos jeans negro ajustado y mis tenis nike blanco con negros, me puse el reloj y busque mi billetera, para después salir de mi habitación, aún tenía que llevar a aly-chan a la escuela.

Yo: ya estoy lista *decía mientras veía a nao dándole el desayuno a alyssa* tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde *decía mientras cogía a alyssa en brazos para llevarla hasta el coche para que nos diéramos más de prisa*

Yo: nao te iras con nosotras?

Nao: no, me iré en la moto, date prisa te esperó allá.

Yo: esta bien, asegurate andar con cuidado.

Nao: si, como sea mejor vete o llegarás tarde tu y la niña.

Aly: adiós tía nao *despidiéndola con su manita*

Nao: adiós pequeña enana *subiéndose a su moto, arrancó dejando la huella de las llantas de la motocicletas pintada en la calle*

Yo: vamos aly-chan *abrochandole el cinturón de seguridad*

Aly: nat-chan?

Yo: si pequeña...

Aly: hoy si iras a recogerme de la escuela * mirándome con unos ojitos muy triste aún no olvida las veces que se ej olvidado buscarla por estar demasiado pendiente de mi trabajo*

Yo: te lo prometo, además te llevaré a comer pizza que te parece?

Aly: *sus ojitos se iluminaron cuando le dije esto, le encanta la pizza* si... también, vamos a invitar a la tía nao?

Yo: si ella quiere venir si...bueno ya llegamos *estacionando el coche y bajando para abrirle la puerta, y agachándome a su altura para poder despedirme, aly-chan me dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla*

Aly: te quiero mamá *aly-chan aveces me llamaba mamá, porque ella me veía como una madre ya que siempre la eh cuidado y protegido desde que tenía 3 años, y yo pues la veo como mi bebé, aunque este creciendo seguirá siendo mi bebé*

Yo: yo también te quiero bebé!

Aly: nat-chan no soy un bebé más.

Yo: aún sigues siendo mi pequeña bebé *acariciándole su nariz con la mía y sacándole unas que otras risitas* diviertete nena.

XXX

Pov shizuru

Mai me estuvo haciendo muchas preguntas pero aún no estoy lista para decirle que estoy embarazada...ya es el receso tengo que buscar a mi novia, busque en todas partes y lugares habidos y por haber hasta que tocaron en timbre anunciando el final del receso. Entre al aula y vi a Mai esperándome.

Mai: donde estabas te estuve buscando por toda la escuela.

Yo: lo siento... Pero estaba buscando a alguien.

Mai: no puedes estar un minuto sin tu amada novia.

Yo: yo no soy como tu *le dije con la cara roja y menos mal que llegó el profesor y ya no le dio tiempo a responderme*

Al fin era la hora de ir a casa me levanté muy rápido para ver si podía verla a la salida, ni siquiera le di tiempo a Mai de decirme nada. Cuando iba hacia la puerta la vi parada a un lado seguro me estaba esperando, así que me dirigí hacia ella.

Yo: hola mi amor *besándola suavemente*

Ella: hola bebé, te estaba esperando para invitarte a almorzar *dándome muchos besos en los labios*

Yo: si es una buena idea además tengo que decirte algo...por cierto te estuve buscando en el receso ¿donde estabas?

Ella: arreglando unos asuntos *que raro cuando me dijo esto la note un poco nerviosa, seguro son ideas mías*

Me subí a su coche, se me olvidé decirles que ella es mucho mayor que yo, pues ella tiene 20 años y yo casi cumpliré 18 ella estudia en la universidad que queda justo al lado de mi escuela.

Llegamos a un restaurante muy acogedor nos sentamos en una mesa de las que están en el fondo, ella no es muy atenta que digamos pues no levanta la silla ni me habré la puerta del coche ni me dice cosas bonitas pero supongo que es su manera de ser, llevamos saliendo un año y medio, y la verdad sólo lo hemos hecho una vez hace dos meses...ella tenía tanta insistencia en hacerlo que no se ni como terminé aceptando, yo quería llegar virgen al matrimonio, supongo que al decirme que nos íbamos a casar en un futuro, tal vez fue así que acepté, mejor le cuento lo que tengo que contarle.

Ella: y que es eso que quieres decirme?

Yo: yo, esto... yo no lo tenía planeado simplemente sucedió así.*tenía un gran nudo en la garganta*

Ella: demonios shizuru ve al puto grano.

Yo: y-yo estoy embarazada! *le dije esto con miedo de su reacción*

Ella: pero porque fuiste tan estupida, yo sólo quería tener sexo no tener un bebé *me decía muy molesta*

Yo: pero tu también tienes la culpa, se necesitan dos para hacer un bebé, tienes que ayudarme después de todo es su hija *me miró confundida seguro se pregunta como se que es una niña* es niña porque ambas poseemos el cromosoma x, no puedo creer que no lo sabias.

Ella: *me miró muy molesta* ya te dije que no quiero tener un bebé no estoy lista para ser una madre.

Yo: entonces que vamos hacer?

Ella: *se levantó de la silla y me dijo* es muy tu problema tu eres la que estas embarazada no yo. *luego se dio la vuelta y cuando iba, se volvió hacia donde estaba sentada * no me busques ni me llames, no quiero nada que ver contigo desde ahora no me conoces ni te conozco, para seguido de esto irse*

Yo me quedé ahy sentada con las lágrimas corriendo libres por mis mejillas y deteniéndose en mi mentón, y sólo pensando por qué tomoe se fue dejándome sola y embarazada con su bebé.

Y que tal les gusto, no? Bueno si les gusto me dejan un review y si no les gusto pues también, si tienen alguna sugerencia haganme saber dejándome un pm oh un review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mi destino eres tu**

 **Capítulo 2**

En un principio pensé en que no iba hacer la historia futanari pero se me olvido editar algunas cosas y tuve problemas para subirla, entonces me decidí hacerla futa.

gracias a las personas que comentaron de verdad se les agradece eso me anima mucho a querer seguir con la historias.

 **Pov shizuru**

Me quedé aquí un buen rato pensando en que era lo que iba a pasar, tomoe no se quiso hacer responsable de su hijo...con ese pensamiento me dirigí caminando hacia la salida de aquel lugar, y al parecer mi mala suerte no termina ahy ya que el cielo se empezó a nublar y comenzó a llover muy fuerte...llegué a casa empapada de agua y temblando, al parecer no hay nadie...me dirigí a mi habitación entre al baño y me duché, luego seque mi cabello, me tiré en mi cama pensando que muy pronto se me notará el embarazo y mis padres podrían darse cuenta seguro sería peor, mejor se los digo cuando esté más tranquila, sin darme cuenta me fui quedado dormida.

 **Pov natsuki**

Ya era la hora de salir del trabajo, tengo que buscar a nao para saber si ira a la casa cuando salga de aquí, jum hablando del diablo.

Nao: ya te vas cachorro?

Yo: si ya sólo falta enviar estos archivos... y listo ya terminé, ya nos podemos ir *levantándome y caminando hacia la puerta*

Nao: dejaré la moto aquí y me iré contigo en el auto al parecer esta comenzando a llover y hoy no quiero mojarme mi pelo.

Yo: no seas marica y apurate tengo que pasar por aly-chan a la escuela *le decía empujándola* hoy le prometí que la llevaría a comer pizza pero, sería mejor que comparáramos la pizza de camino a la escuela.

Páramos en una pizzería y compramos dos pizza con doble queso como le gusta a aly-chan, también compré un pack de cerveza para mi y para nao y jugó de melocotón para alyssa. Llegamos a la escuela y tuvimos que entrar para poder buscar a alyssa quien desde que me vio salió corriendo y mojándose hacia mi dirección, así que también me dirigí hacia ella a paso veloz y la tomé en brazos

Aly: nat-chan *abrazándose fuerte de mi cuello*

Yo: me extrañaste *quitándole su mochilita y pasándosela a nao.

Aly: si te extla-te extlañ.

Yo: extrañé *ayudándole a pronunciar bien la palabra *

Aly: mira lo que hice! nat-chan * pasándome un dibujo*

Yo: a ver...*viendo que en el dibujo sin duda estaba yo y nao ambas agarrando la mano de una pequeña niña con el pelo rubio* oh que bien dibujas aly-chan *dándole un beso en la mejilla*

Nao: podemos irnos ya, nos estamos mojando.

Yo: claro...vamos a casa. *dirigiéndonos hacia donde estaba el coche*

Coloque la pequeña alyssa en la parte de atrás del coche,nao subió al asiento de co-piloto, y yo me dispuse a encender en coche para ir a casa. Cuando estaba por doblar en una en una esquina me pareció a ver visto una chica se veía muy triste, uhm seguro se enfermará por estarse mojando con esta lluvia tan fuerte...iba a detenerme para saber que le pasaba pero fue justo cuando la perdí de vista, estaba mirando para ambos lados para ver si la veía.

Nao: se te perdió algo cachorro?

Yo: no..nada sólo estaba viendo algo pero creó que...no es nada olvidado. *regresando mi vista al frente*

Llegamos a casa y fui a abrirle la puerta del coche a alyssa, saqué las cajas de pizza de la cajuela del coche y nao sacó nuestras bebidas.

Aly: nat-chan dijiste que hoy me le varias a comer pizza * haciendo puchero*

Yo: pero aly-chan que no vez que esta lloviendo muy fuerte...es peligroso salir cuando está lloviendo.

Aly: pero yo quiero comer pizza *me decía con sus ojitos lloroso*

Nao: como se cuanto te gusta la pizza yo la compré... tu favorita *mostrándole la caja de la pizza*

Yo: * y yo con cara de que? Como? a ok*...araña yo fui que pague por esas pizza.

Aly: gracias tía nao.

Yo: ahh! Esta bien mejor vamos a comer, pero antes...nao ya sabes lo mucho que se ensucia aly-chan cuando come y como tu compraste la pizza te toca bañarla *guiñándole un ojo*

Nao: pero se mojará mi hermoso cabello *decía con una mueca grasiosa*

Yo: no seas marica *le decia llevándome un pedazo de pizza a la boca*

Aly: que es marica nat-chan? *nao y yo nos miramos con cara de...y ahora que decimos*

Yo: pues veras aly-chan eh cuando crezcas te digo!

Nao: aún eres muy pequeña para saber ciertas cosas, como por ejemplo el otro día me tiré a tu prof...*y ya no pudo seguir hablando porque le di con el puño cerrado en la entrepierna*

Aly: estas bien tía *dándole pequeños golpes en la espalda*

Nao: si pequeña, no te preocupes sólo se me atoró un pedazo de pizza *secándose unas lagrimitas de los ojos*

Yo: vuelves a decir algo como eso delante de la nena y te dejo sin hijos *le decía esto a en su oído para que aly no escuchara..nao inmediatamente se cubrió la entrepierna*

Nao: ya terminaste aly-chan

Aly: no! Aún tengo más hambre nat-chan *con sus cachetitos lleno*

Yo: jajaja eres una pequeña tragona.

Nao: creó que ya es suficiente aly, si sigues comiendo pizza, luego te dolerá la panza. *alyssa continuó comiendo y comiendo ya lo dije es una pequeña tragona.. Oh rayos seguro nao se molestara*

Aly: quiero comerme toda la pizza porque no puedo comer pizza cada vez que yo quiero!

Nao: ALYSSA YA BASTA! *aly y yo nos sobresaltamos.

Alyssa se puso a llorar a todo pulmón, nao inmediatamente fue a consolarla.

Nao: ya nena no era mi intención grítarte, es que no quiero que te duela tu panzita *mientras le limpiaba la boquita con una servilleta*

Aly: es-est-estas mo-lesta con-conmigo? *decía esto entrecortadamente por el llanto*

Nao: claro que no...que te parece si mejor te doy un baño y vemos una película juntas.

Alyssa acepto de inmediato y nao la cargo y se la llevó a su habitación...diablos ahora me toca limpiar este desastre.

 **Pov shizuru**

Una buena siesta era lo que me hacia falta, ahora me siento un poco mejor aunque no pueda cambiar lo que esta pasando, será mejor que piense bien lo que voy hacer ahora tendré que sacar todos mis ahorros del banco porque conociendo a mis padre es seguro que me echara en un santiamén.

Escuché que mi papá me estaba llamando y bajé en seguida antes de que se molestara más de lo que se oye.

Padre: ven a mi despacho tengo que informarte de algo *me dijo como siempre con su expresión seria*

Yo: que es lo quieres decirme padre *estoy casi segura de que no es nada bueno*

Padre: veras hija, eh firmando un contrato con la empresa del señor kanzaki.

Yo: no entiendo por qué me estas diciendo esto padre.

Padre: pues es muy fácil de entender hija...tu eres la parte más importante en todo esto, lo que trató de decirte es que estas comprometida con Reito kanzaki.

Yo: pero padre yo no quiero estar comprometida con nadie *le dije de la manera más sutil*

Padre: ya esta decido te cansarás con Reito en un futuro muy pronto.

Yo: ya te dije que no me quiero casar con ese tipo, si tan interesando estas en adueñarte de esa empresa entonces casate tu porque estoy segura que lo único que quieres es más dinero ya que eso es lo único que te importa *le grite en la cara para seguido de esto pararse del sillón donde estaba sentado y darme una cachetada tan fuerte que me lanzó al piso*

Padre: harás lo que yo diga, te cansarás así sea lo último que haga *y se fue dejándome ahy tirada, me toqué los labios y mis dedos quedaron manchados de sangre, me había roto el labio inferior*

Caminé con pasos lentos hasta mi habitación...preparé la bañera y me metí dentro, el agua tibia se sentían muy bien en mi cuerpo después de todo necesitaba un baño que relajara mi cuerpo, después de una hora y media metida en la bañera salí envuelta en una toalla...después de secar mi cuerpo me puse a ver una película... la verdad es que no quería pensar en todos los problemas que tengo encima.

Rápidamente paso una semana desde el incidente con mi padre, hoy me dijo que teníamos una cena con la familia kanzaki y que me comportara, también me dijo que si le echaba a perder sus planes me iba a égamos a la residencia kanzaki.

Padre: shizuru este es Reito kanzaki tu prometido *dijo con una sonrisa demasiado falsa*

Reito: shizuru hermoso nombre tan hermoso como la dueña. *lo dijo como si realmente fuera un tipo encantador, lo único que me hizo sentir fueron nauseas, ni siquiera me molesté contestar*

: será mejor que dejemos a la joven pareja un momento solos para que se conozcan, mientras tu y yo hablamos de negocios. *le dijo ese señor a mi padre*

Reito y yo nos quedamos solos en jardín estaba demasiado incómoda al lado de este tipo...me estaba agarrando la mano de una manera ruda y ni me gustaba para nada.

Yo: me puedes soltar...tu sola presencia me produce asco *le dije de manera despectiva*

Reito: parece que no te eh puesto las cosas claras en esta relación mando yo! escuchaste yo ordenó y tu obedeces quedó claro *me dijo amenazante*

Yo: *me rei sin gracia* no te preocupes que esta relación no durará mucho.

Reito: de que hablas? Mi padre y tu padre firmaron un contrato y tu serás mi esposa quieras oh no *me dijo invadiendo mi espacio personal para después de esto besarme de forma ruda*

Yo: *lo empuje y le di una fuerte cachetada* en tu vida vuelves a besarme *me dirigí hasta el comedor donde sería la cena*

Cuando llegamos tuve que sentarme al lado de ese cretino, mi padre y ese señor se la pasaban hablando de negocios y sus empresas cosas que definitivamente no me interesaba, me levanté para ir al baño porque sentía náuseas.

Yo: disculpen tendré que retirarme para ir al baño, enseguida estoy de regreso.

Después de que se me hayan pasado las náuseas salí del baño y en la puerta me encontré a reito.

Reito: ven acá maldita puta, ahora si me vas a pagar la cachetada que me diste *me chocó de la pared y me agarró fuerte el brazo*

Yo: aaah me haces daño suelta me *intentando soltarme de el*

Reito: ya veras de lo que soy capaz *me besaba y me tocaba por todas partes, con una mano se quitaba el cinturón y se bajaba la bragueta...gracias a dios que al final utilizó las dos manos para bajarse el pantalón, así pude pegarle un patada en las bolas, escuché su grito de dolor y justo cuando le di la espalda para salir del baño me agarró mi tobillo di media vuelta y le di una patada en la cara, pude hacer eso porque seguía tirado en el suelo diciendo no se cuantos insultos... No me detuve a pensar en nada más me escabullí de esa casa y me fui a cualquier lugar a pensar*

Después de dos horas de pensar prácticamente en nada me fui a casa, menos mal que no había nadie a la vista, subí a mi habitación e inmediatamente busqué un par de maletas y empecé a empacar todas mis cosas no tenía intención de quedarme en esta casa un segundo más, esta misma noche mi bebé y yo nos vamos de aquí para no volver nunca más... Escuché que abrían la puerta de la habitación y me giré para encontrarme con las miradas de mis padres, mi padre se notaba muy enojado.

Padre: dejanos solos shizuma *hablándole a mi madre*

Madre: pero hitoshi quiero saber que esta pasando por la cabeza de nuestra hija *dijo mi madre en tono angustiado*

Padre: TE DIJE QUE NOS DEJES SOLO! *le gritó a mi madre, y esta se fue dejándome sólo con mi padre*

Padre: díme que demonios estaba pasando por tu cabeza, sabes el problema en que me has metido, por suerte pude arreglar este inconveniente, ah y mañana mismo le vas a pedir disculpa a reito.

Yo: no *le dije con firmeza*

Padre: no que? *dijo poco sorprendido*

Yo: no me voy a disculpar con reito además yo no puedo casarme con el *dije con una seguridad que no sabía que tenía*

Padre: por que no te puedes casar con reito?

Yo: yo...estoy embarazada *dije prácticamente sin pensar *

Padre: eso no es posible, tu dijiste que no conocías a reito, en cualquier caso se tendrá que adelantar la boda...

Yo: este bebé no es de reito *le dije lo más calmadamente posible*

Padre: a quien diablos le abriste las piernas para que te embarazara *dijo dándome una cachetada tan fuerte que caí al suelo y me golpee la cabeza con la esquina de mi escritorio* pero eso se puede arreglar, ahora mismo llamaré un amigo para que se deshaga del problema.

Yo: quiero tener a mi bebé *le dije desde el suelo, la nariz me sangraba mucho y me escurría un líquido caliente por encima de la ceja supongo que también era sangre*

Padre: niña estúpida que no piensas en tu futuro... reito es el chico perfecto para ti es de tu misma posición económica cambiarás todo eso por un bastardo.

Yo: soy capaz de todo por mi bebé *le dije tambaleandome un poco ya que me sentía un poco mareada*

Padre: en ese caso quiero que recojas tus cosas y te largues de mi casa, olvidarte de que soy tu padre así también yo me olvidaré de que tuve una hija...y ya que no eres mi hija tus tarjetas de crédito y tu cuenta bancaria están congeladas.

Yo: no te preocupes, porque yo olvidé hace mucho, que tuve un padre *le dije limpiando un poco de sangre que goteaba de mi barbilla*

Padre: no le digas nada a tu mamá... Yo le diré que decidiste huir con aquella estúpida chica, porque estoy seguro de que ese bastardo que esperas es de esa buena para nada *dijo de forma cruel*

Sin duda alguna sus palabras me dolieron sobre todo porque tomoe no se quiso hacer responsable de mi bebé...Salió de mi habitación cerrando la puerta con furia... y yo seguí empacando mis cosas, busque en la gaveta de mi mesita de noche todos mis ahorros que no había depositado en mi cuenta...tenía suficiente para vivir unos cuantos meses decente o al menos eso creo. No podía ir a casa de Mai, porque estoy segura que si ella sabe en la situación que me encuentro sin duda me ayudaría pero sólo yo soy responsable mis actos, además no podría permitir que ella y su novia se hicieran responsable de mi y de mi bebé sólo yo tengo esa responsabilidad.

Antes de salir de esa casa fui al baño y me lave la cara me limpié la herida de la ceja y limpié la sangre que tenía en la nariz, tenía la ropa manchada de sangre así que me la quite y me puse ropa limpia cogí un abrigo y me encamine a la salida de la casa que me vio crecer y a la que nunca regresaría.

Caminé durante una hora, la verdad es que estaba cansada y no encontraba donde pasar la noche porque por esto lugares sólo hay mansiones y sin duda tendría que pasar la noche en un motel de mala muerte.

Me pare cerca de un parke y me senté en un banco, eran las 12:30 de la noche, estaba oscuro y tenía frío me acomodé en el barco y ajuste el abrigo y poco a poco me fui quedando dormida.

Al siguiente día desperté muy temprano, aun no se donde voy a ir. Pare un taxi y le pregunté donde podía alquilar algún apartamento barato ya que no podía gastar mucho dinero, cuando llegamos le pagué al taxista y fui caminando por ese lugar de mala muerte habían varios borrachos en el camino unos hombres drogándose en los callejones, menos mal que era día porque no quisiera caminar por aquí de noche. Hablé con el dueño del lugar y alquilé un pequeño cuarto de una sola habitación... en ese lugar todo era pequeño, pero bueno es mejor esto que dormir en la calle, había una pequeña cama, una mesita con dos sillas y un refrigerador muy pequeña al parecer sólo es para meter cervezas, una estufa también pequeña en fin en ese lugar todo era en miniatura.

Cuando hube desempacado mi ropa salí para ver si encontraba un buen lugar donde comprar comida, encontré un súper mercado a unas cuadras del lugar donde ahora vivía.

Rápidamente pasaron 7 meses donde tuve que buscar trabajo, trabajé de mesera en un pequeño restaurante para pagar los chequeos mensuales de mi embarazo, las vitaminas que me recetó la doctora casi no la podía comprar porque el dinero no me alcanzaba ni para comer porque desde que se me notó el embarazo me echaron del trabajo, durante un mes me la pase buscando trabajo pero nadie quería contratarme por mi estado, el último trabajo que tuve fue de limpiar mesa en un bar donde sólo iban borrachos y prostitutas me pagaban bien pero tuve que dejarlo porque día un hombre intento violarme, menos mal que el dueño me salvo ese días además me dio una indemnización por el trauma causado, con ese dinero pague el alquiler y compre comida y pague una cita con la doctora para ver como iba mi no pude hacerme una ecografía porque ya no tenia mas dinero, pero estoy segura que es un niña, sería imposible que fuera niño porque ni tomoe ni yo poseemos el cromosoma Y.

El ruido de la puerta me saca de mis pensamientos me levantó abrir la puerta y veo al dueño del apartamento muy molesto.

Señor: buenas noches señorita *dijo con mala cara*

Yo: buenas noches disculpe pero se le ofrece algo.

Señor: vine a cobrar el alquiler.

Yo: pero ahora no tengo dinero.

Señor: pero ya debes 3 meses así que si no me pagas hoy tendrás que irte *dijo extendiendo la mano en espera de dinero*

Yo: de verdad no tengo dinero, yo-yo voy a pagarle sólo no me heche a la calle por favor *le dije llorando*

Señor: ya me debes demasiado, Pepe *dijo llamando un tipo de contextura gorda* hechala a la calle y ten cuidado que no se caiga en su estado puede ser fatal *termino de decir riéndose*

Yo: sólo déjeme llevarme mi ropa es lo único que me queda *dije soltandome del hombre gordo*

Señor: lo siento querida pero de alguna forma tienes que pagar y esa ropa parece de marca y como no pagaste el alquiler esto me pertenece, vete ya antes de se me ocurra que puedo hacerte pagar de otra forma.

Salí de ese horrible lugar ante de que algo más malo me pasara, estaba muy oscuro, caminé por horas buscando un lugar donde pasar la noche..comenzó a llover muy fuerte, y la verdad ya estoy muy cansada y mi enorme barriga me pesa mucho ya no puedo caminar más los pies ya no me respondían estaba un poco mareada entonces caí sobre mis rodillas y ahy fue cuando vi un auto a gran velocidad viniendo hacia mi..lo último que recuerdo fue unos fuertes y suaves brazos sostenerme y un par de hermosos ojos esmeralda.

Esperó que les guste este capítulo la verdad no se si quedó bien, sólo me dije que tenía que terminarlo y walá ya lo terminé...

 **Este capítulo es de relleno porque shizuru tenía que pasar por todo eso para poder conocer a natsuki.**

 **En el próximo capítulo shizuru y natsuki al fin se van a conocer también va a nacer el bebé de shizuru...no se olviden de dejar review, quiero pedirles algo podrían decirme como quieren que se llame la bebé de shizuru .**

 **PD: no se olviden de comentar y si tienen sugerencia o quieren ver algo en la historia no duden en hacérmelo saber.**

 **Hasta pronto chic s portence bien y si se portan mal invitenme.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mi destino eres tu**

 **Capítulo 3**

N\A: primero que nada, pido disculpa por tardar todo un mes en actualizar pero estaba en parciales finales en la universidad y no podía darme el lujo de reprobar materias, y sin más disfruten el capítulo ah y dejen muchos review eso eleva mi autoestima con respeto a la historia xD.

Al final respondo sus review.

Pov natsuki

Donde rayos había dejado las llaves del coche, tengo varios minutos buscando las benditas llaves pero ni sus huellas, en eso miro que entra nao.

Yo: araña donde están las llaves del coche.

Nao: las tienes en las manos Zángana *abriendo el refrigerador y sacando una cerveza*

Yo: jejeje ya lo sabía *dije en un intento por no parecer muy estúpida*

Nao: adónde vas a esta hora son las casi las 10 de la noche.

Yo: tengo hambre, voy a comprar comida china * le decía mientras reviso mi billetera comprobando que tuviera dinero suficiente ya que algunas veces a alyssa se le ocurre sacarme dinero sin que me de cuenta para comprar helados*

Nao: eres un barril sin fondo, un día tendré miedo de que me comas a mi...pero que más da, Puedes traer más cerveza, está * señalando la cerveza en su mano* era la última que quedaba *encendiendo la tv y cambiando de canal demasiado rápido para mi gusto*

Yo: no seas marica, aunque tuviera toda el hambre del mundo no te comería mejor ya me voy ...cuida de alyssa *le dije dirigiéndome a salida*

Estuve conduciendo como por 20 minutos y aún no había comprado nada, eh entrado a dos restaurante pero habían demasiadas personas así que busque otro para encontrar la misma situación así que mejor decidí ir a comprar las cerveza que nao me pidió.

De pronto comenzó a llover muy fuerte y de un momento a otro se me atravesó una chica embarazada, maniobré el coche tratando de no atropellarla, entonces vi que calló de rodillas...pude detener el coche de un frenazo golpeando mi cabeza con el volante, quedé aturdida por varios segundo pero recordé la chica embarazada y enseguida abrí la puerta, me baje del coche y caminé hacia ella.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca vi que se iba a desmayar, rápidamente la tomé en brazos antes de que perdiera la consciencia... Me dije mentalmente que tenía que llevarla a un hospital, me detuve unos segundo verificar su estado, es realmente muy hermosa su cabello castaño claro, casi rubio y sus labios que fácilmente te dan ganas de robarle un beso están muy pálido, desechando esos pensamientos salí de mis cavilaciones, me levanté con ella en brazos y me acerqué al coche, abrí la puerta de atrás como pude y la metí con cuidado de no hacerle daño, estaba conduciendo rápido al hospital más cercano pero con cuidado ya que llevo una chica embarazada e inconsciente. Llegamos al hospital la volví a tomar en brazos y me dirigí con ella a la entrada de aquel hospital.

Yo: ayúdenme, necesito un doctor *rápidamente trajeron una camilla y se la llevaron*

Mire el reloj en mi muñeca y vi que eran las 12:01 de la noche, entonces me acorde de nao y porque salí de casa, busqué mi celular en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y la llame.

Yo: halo? Araña, si ya vi la hora , y no; no me fui con ninguna tía a- quieres dejarme hablar *le grité al teléfono como si el pobre tuviera la culpa de las pendejadas de nao...las pocas personas que estaban ahí me miraron raro* casi atropelle una mujer embarazada, no lo se el doctor aún no a salido...me quedaré aquí hasta que despierte la chica, recuerda llevar a alyssa al colegio... tu , bueno tu recuerda ir a trabajar mañana. *colgué sin dejar que dijera alguna palabra más*

Me dirigí a la cafetería por un café para después volver a la sala de espera, esto está más solitario que un cementerio, sólo había un señor a unas cuantas sillas de distancia.

Después de haber pasado más de una hora salió el doctor, me acerqué para preguntarle por la chica.

Yo: como está ella, y el bebé esta bien? *pregunté cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca del doctor*

Doctor: le voy hacer sincero *se quitó los lentes y respiro profundo* le hicimos varios análisis para determinar como están ella y el bebé...la chica presenta anemia y un caso de desnutrición no tan severa pero si de cuidado, al parecer durante su embarazo tomó muy pocas vitaminas para que el bebé tuviera sano y saludable, es un milagro que no tuviera un aborto involuntario como consecuencia... Es joven para estar embarazada lo más seguro es que sus padres la echaron de casa y tuvo que sobrevivir como pudo.

Nunca me hubiera imaginado por todo lo que tuvo que pasar esa chica, nadie se merece todo lo que le a pasado a ella, me siento tan culpables por casi haberla atropellado, haré lo que sea para enmendar mi error.

Yo: pero van estar bien los dos verdad doctor? *le pregunté casi desesperada*

Doctor: mañana vendrá una colega, ella es experta en casos como estos, hay que practicarle una cesaría de emergencia pero eso será mañana, ahora lo que hicimos es darle unos calmante para el dolor...pero le aseguró que haremos todo lo que este en nuestras manos para salvarlos a los dos *después de decirme esas palabras que me dejaron más tranquila, se retiró*

Me senté en un sillón incómodo pero no tanto como las sillas que están en la sala de espera, me quedé pensando en esa chica y después de varios minutos el sueño me fue venciendo de apoco.

Me desperté por todo el ruido que hay en todo el hospital...escucho muchas pisadas todas diferentes y dirigiéndose en todas las direcciones, me es imposible dormir con todo ese ruido, miro mi reloj de muñeca y apenas son las 4:12 de la madrugada, veo como se viene acercando el mismo doctor de ayer y viene seguido de una mujer muy hermosa.

Doctor: lamento tener que venir así, sin avisar ni nada por el estilo, simplemente es para decirle que la señorita que trajo, a entrado en labor de parto y hay que practicarle un cesaría de emergencia debido a que su cuerpo se encuentra muy débil para resistir un parto natural...ya a venido mi colega, ella es Youko sagisawa es una de las mejoras doctora en el área de obstetricia y pediatría *presentando la mujer que lo acompaña*

Yo: es un gusto conocerla doctora *dándole la mano en forma de saludo* de verdad esperó que pueda ayudar a mi amiga y a su bebé.

Doctora: sólo llámame Youko no me gustan los formalismo *correspondiendo mi saludo* y no te preocupes, haré todo lo humanamente posible para salvarlos a los dos...bien después te digo como salió todo ahora tengo que ayudar a traer un bebé al mundo. *dicho esto ambos se fueron en dirección a la sala de cirugía*

Me quedé pensando en que el bebé de esa chica iba a nacer dentro de pocas horas y cuando la encontré en aquella calle solitaria, ella estaba sola y no llevaba el bulto que todas las mujeres embarazada preparan cuando están al final de su embarazo... Me decidí a preguntarle a una enfermera donde podría encontrar ropa de bebé a las 4 de la madrugada ella me contestó amablemente que a unas cuantas cuadras del hospital hay un tienda que esta abierta las 24 horas, sin pensarlo mucho me dirigí a dicho lugar.

Me estacioné y entre a aquel centro comercial, no hay muchas personas pero es obvio que a nadie le hacer gracia venir a hacer las compras a 4 las mañana, me dirigí a la sección de bebes y me puse a mirar todo lo que habían, tenían de todo lo que necesita un bebé, escogí unos cuantos mamelucos, vestido pantalones zapatillas tenis en fin un poco de todo ya que no sabía si el bebé era niña o niño, también compré pañales, toallas para bebes, talcos, chupones entre otras cosas, uno de los chicos que trabajan en ese lugar me ayudó a llevar todas las bolsas al coche.

Cuando llegué al hospital todo seguía igual, me senté en las sillas de espera y pasaron alrededor de 2 horas y nadie salía a decirme ninguna noticia, me pare de la silla y me puse a caminar de un lado a otro muy nerviosa...una de las enfermeras que pasaban por ahí, y me dijo que no me preocupara que en este hospital hay unos excelente doctores y que mi mujer y mi hijo estarían en buenas manos, ni siquiera me dio tiempo a decirle que la chica y el bebé no son nada mío porque otra enfermera la estaba llamando. Rápidamente paso una hora y media y entonces fue cuando vi la doctora Youko que salió con el traje cubierto de sangre ver...me acerqué a ella para preguntarle como había salido todo.

Yo: Youko como a salido todo? *le pregunté muy desesperada, la verdad estaba muy preocupada*

Youko: ya nació es una linda niña no, te voy a mentir las cosas se complicaron, debido a que la bebé no pudo desarrollarse bien porque la madre no tomó los nutrientes necesario para el desarrollo del bebé, además que la madre presenta anemia...tuvimos que hacerle una transfusión de sangre urgente, pero bueno todo salió mejor de lo esperado, la bebé estará en una incubadora hasta que esté perfectamente bien.

Yo: puedo verla?

Youko: por supuesto, está en la sección de recién nacido, sígueme para decirte cual es.

Yo: voy detrás de ti.

Llegamos a una sala donde habían muchas cunas y bebés llorando a todo pulmón, con Youko nos dirigimos a una en especial, ya que esa no era una cuna sino una incubadora, con una pequeña bebé dentro, tiene una matita de pelo castaño claro casi decir, sus pequeños labios están muy rojos, tiene los ojitos cerrado por lo tanto no puedo ver de que color son.

Yo: está llorando muy fuerte! *metiendo mis manos y tocando su pequeño cuerpesito*

Youko: eso es bueno, ya que eso quiere decir que sus pulmones se están desarrollando bien.

Yo: ya veo *la bebé agarró unos de mis dedos con su pequeña manita* tiene mucha fuerza para ser tan pequeña *luego de eso abrió sus ojitos y dejó de llorar, esta vez si me di cuenta del color de sus ojos son de un gris claro* sin duda es una pequeña princesa.

Youko: debe ser el orgullo de cualquier padre *revisando que todo estuviera en orden con la bebé*

Yo: yo estaría muy orgullosa de que fuera mi hija *mientras la miraba con una ternura que pensé que no tenía* cuando puedo ver la madre de la bebé, seguro que cuando despierte tendrá muchas dudas y me gustaría estar ahí cuando eso pase.

Youko: ahora mismo si quieres, ya sabes donde está la habitación, te llevaría yo misma pero tengo que irme a casa urgente, es que mi esposa esta de viajes de negocios y tuve que dejar a mi hija de 3 años con la vecina.

Yo: claro! Yo entiendo perfectamente.

Youko: toma aquí tienes *dándome una tarjeta con su número* puedes llamarme si surge una emergencia *y seguido de eso se fue alejando hasta que la perdí de vista*

Me dirigí a la habitación de la hermosa chica que casi atropello, cuando estuve en frente de la puerta, me quedé pensando que le iba a decir si la encuentro despierta me decise de ese pensamiento y entre a la habitación, me acerqué a una silla que había frente a la cama; me quedé mirando las facciones de la hermosa chica que descansaba en la cama, y viendo su hermoso rostro me fui quedando dormida.

Pasaron alrededor de tres horas y la verdad me sorprendí mucho, no puedo creer que haya dormido tanto en una silla tan incómoda, la chica aún sigue dormida…después de haber pasado como diez minutos fue dando indicios de querer despertar, abrió sus ojos y parpadeaba lentamente.

Ella: d-don-donde esta mi bebé *tocándose su vientre con desesperación…y en este preciso momento fue que reparó en mi presencia* dime por favor que no perdí a mi bebé *con lágrimas corriendo libremente por sus sonrojadas mejillas*

Yo: *Me acerqué y me senté en la cama y le atraje hacia mi pecho* shhh tu bebé esta bien, es una hermosa princesita, esta en la incubadora pero no te preocupes ella esta perfectamente bien.

Ella: *sonriendo* ella esta bien *asiento con la cabeza para no preocuparla* quiero verla *me dijo haciendo puchero, es tan condenadamente hermosa*

Yo: eso será cuando la saquen de la incubadora y ya no corra peligro *ella se asustó al escuchar esto* no te asustes es sólo que tu embarazo era de alto riesgo, pero gracias a dios todo salió muy bien.

Ella: *ella se me quedó mirando raro como comprendiendo algo* quien eres tu?

Yo: lo siento olvidé presentarme, mi nombre es natsuki kuga…yo te traje aquí cuando te desmayaste a mitad de la pista *le dije rascándome la nuca* Tu como te llamas?

Ella: shizuru *dijo sin más con una mirada triste*

Yo: es un hermoso nombre *dije con una sonrisa, y ella se sonrojo*

Ella: gracias.

Enfermera: disculpen pero aquí hay una personita que quiere conocer a su mamá *dijo la enfermera interrumpiendo nuestra plática*

Shizuru sólo se quedó mirando el pequeño bultito rosa que tenia la enfermera en sus brazos, s como si todo a su alrededor desapareciera sin duda será una excelente madre…la enfermera le dijo que tenía que alimentar a la pequeña y yo entonces decidí salir al auto a buscar todas las cosas que le compré a la pequeña para enseñárselas a shizuru.

Yo: hola de nuevo *viendo que arrullaba a la pequeña bebé y esta se quedaba dormida y la colocaba en el cunero* yo compré unos regalos para la pequeña, espero no te moleste mi atrevimiento.

Shizuru: *llorando y negando con su cabeza*

Yo: no! Por favor no llores si quieres lo devuelvo, pero por favor no llores *dejando las cosas en la cama y acercándome a limpiar sus lágrimas*

Shizuru: no es eso, es que nadie había hecho algo lindo por mi en un buen tiempo *jugando con sus manos*

Yo: para mi tu y tu bebé se merecen todas las cosas buenas.

Shizuru: gracias *con un lindo sonrojo* pero yo no se como pagarte por todo lo que has comprado *eso lo decía con una carita de tristeza*

Yo: no quiero que me pagues de ninguna forma *le dije contundente*

Shizuru: pero yo tengo que-

Yo: no tienes que hacer nada…en realidad yo me siento muy culpable porque de no ser por mi no estuvieras en esa cama y pues de verdad lo siento, me sentiría mucho mejor si aceptarás los regalos que compré para tu bebé.

Shizuru: esta bien *dijo con una sonrisa que enamora a cualquiera*

Yo: y ya sabes como la vas a llamar *pregunté mirando la bebé dormir*

Shizuru: me gusta Sayuri *dijo mirando su pequeña hija y acariandole las mejillas*

Yo: es un nombre muy hermoso para una hermosa princesa *dije sonriendo y mirándola fijantemente*

Youko: buenos día *interrumpiendo nuestro momento* como está la joven mamá?

Shizuru: estoy bien gracias *dijo sonrojada,y yo pensando que se ve muy linda así*

Youko: bueno sólo eh venido a hacerte unas cuantas indicaciones…lo primero es que debes Sabes es…

Salí para dejarle más privacidad y porque necesito llamar al trabajo para decir que hoy no podré trabajar, llamé y no tuve problemas con el jefe…después llamé a nao para preguntarle como estaba alyssa y si le había le había dado de comer y la había llevado a la escuela pero la pendeja no cogía el teléfono la llamé al celular y nada, supongo que tendré que ir a la casa además también tenía que ir a bañarme de todos modos, cierto también tengo que ir a comprarle algo de comer a shizuru…entre a la habitación nuevamente y la doctora se despedía de shizuru y con un nos vemos después dejó la habitación.

Yo: bueno sólo a despedirme *metiendo mis manos a los bolsillos de mis jeans*

Shizuru: ya te vas? *No se si es mi imaginación pero creo que se puso triste*

Yo: si pero volveré en seguida sólo iré a ver como está mi hermanita y si mi amiga la llevó al colegio *después de decirle esto me dio una sonrisa* uhm necesitas llamar a alguien a tus padres oh una amiga?

Shizuru: en realidad no tengo a nadie a quien llamar *dijo sin emoción alguna*

Yo: yo ya tengo que irme…crees que pueda despedirme de Sayuri *ella asintió* y yo bese su cabecita* adiós shizuru descansa un poco *ella se recostó y yo bese su frente dejándola sorprendida.

Llegué y a casa y busque a alyssa y no estaba en su habitación tal vez nao si la llevó a colegio fui hasta la habitación de nao y no había señales de ella, baje a la sala de star y escuché unos leves ronquidos me fije en el sofá grande que está frente a la gran televisión plasma que nao ama tanto, y allí estaban nao durmiendo junto con alyssa a pierna suelta… ni Siquiera pudo despertarse ella para llevar a aly al cole, sostuve a aly en brazos y la coloqué en el sillón individual, después fui a la cocina abrí el refrigerador y busque un baso de agua fría y se lo lance en la cara.

Nao: auxilio me ahogo, que esa chica linda me de respiración de bo- cachorro? Que haces a hasta Hora. Son las *miró para todos lados y luego vio la hora en su reloj de muñeca, su cara fue épica si fuera porque tengo que reñirle por no llevar a aly al cole me estuviera destornillando de la risa*

Yo: te dije que llevaras a alyssa al cole, y ni siquiera pudiste despertar tu… para irte a trabajar *le dije molesta*

Nao: lo siento natsuki, no volverá a pasar te lo prometo. *dijo arrepentida, lo se porque esta vez no me dijo cachorro como está acostumbrada*

Yo: esta bien, no hay problema, pero deberías bañarte e irte a trabajar.

Nao: claro…y dime que paso con la chica que casi atropellaste? *preguntó con curiosidad*

Yo: gracias a dios que todo salió bien, Shizuru y su hija están bien *dije con una sonrisa de sólo pensar en ella…Nao me miró con una cara pícara me guiño un ojo y se fue a su habitación*

Subí a mi habitación a darme una ducha, me coloqué unos jeans azul marino, una camiseta negra, unos converse negros y un reloj negro, un poco de perfume y listo.

Alyssa: nat-chan a donde vas? *me preguntó con su carita soñolienta*

Yo: voy a visitar una amiga en el hospital…quieres acompañarme*

Alyssa: siii *dando saltitos*

Bañé a alyssa y la cambié de ropa, cuando bajamos a la sala de star noté que el carro de nao no estaba seguro ya se había ido al trabajo, alyssa y yo fuimos a un restaurante y compramos comida para todos que sólo se limita a shizuru alyssa y yo*

Llegamos al hospital estacioné el auto saqué las bolsas de comida y cogí a aly de la mano y me dirigí a donde se encontraba Shizuru que eso era en el área de maternidad, entre a la sala y desde que me vio, me dio la sonrisa más hermosa que eh visto, si sigue sintiéndome de esa forma hará que me enamore de ella muy pronto.

Yo: hola Shizuru como estas, y que tal se porta Sayuri? *mirándola bobamente*

Shizuru: se porta muy bien es una bebé muy tranquila…y ahora estoy mejor *dijo con su carita muy roja* Y quien es esta princesa tan linda *dijo mirando a alyssa que se escondió detrás de mis piernas*

Yo: esta pequeña de aquí *dije recogiendo a aly-chan de suelo y cargándola* es mi hermanita, y prácticamente mi hija, alyssa, saluda a shizuru.

Aly: hola *saludando tímidamente con su manita, y fijándose en la bebé de shizuru* es tuya *preguntó señalando la bebé, Shizuru asintió* Nat-chan *agarrando mi cara con sus manitas* cuando vas a darme una hermanita *haciendo puchero* shi-chan puede ayudarme a que me des una hermanita oh ¿puedo quedarme con esta que está muy linda?

Yo: mejor vamos a comer aly-chan compré tu comida favorita *haciendo un leve intento para que cambie de conversación al parecer funcionó* Shizuru como no sabía que comida te gusta compré de todas para que elijas.

Shizuru: no te preocupes no soy muy exigente.

Después de comer hablamos un rato, ella le dio de comer a la bebé y alyssa se quedó dormida en mis brazos después de haberme contado todo lo que haría con su nueva hermanita, y si! Aly nos hizo saber a shizuru y a mi que Sayuri es su nueva hermanita bebe.

Doctora: interrumpo?

Yo: no, no interrumpe nada *acomodando la cabecita de alyssa en mi hombro*

Doctora: como la joven mamá *acercándose a shizuru y revisando la vía intravenosa*

Shizuru: estoy bien gracias.

Doctora: eso es muy bueno *ahora dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba la bebé y revisando sus pulmones y quien sabe que otra cosa* bueno todo a salido mejor de lo que esperaba, la pequeña Sayuri tiene sus pulmones sanos y fuertes y ya no necesita volver a la incubadora, por otra parte, la que me preocupas eres tu Shizuru *me preocupé mucho al oír esto y Shizuru al parecer también porque inmediatamente miró hacia el cunero donde estaba su hija y apretó las sabanas de la cama*

Yo: que es lo que pasa con shizuru, Youko?

Doctora: perdón por asustarlas así…lo que tiene Shizuru no es nada malo simplemente quedó muy débil después de haber dado a luz…es como si su únicas fuerza sólo fueran para traer al mundo a su hija *dijo Youko pensativamente* pero eso se solucionará con mucho reposo y comer sano, y sin más ya pueden ir a casa, aquí tienen *firmando una hoja donde daba el alta a shizuru.

Shizuru le agradeció y sonrió pero su sonrisa es muy triste, tal vez esta así por el papa de su hija la verdad no le eh preguntado por él pero respeto su privacidad al hablar de ese tema que es más que obvio que le incomoda …de seguro el tipo es uno de eso que sólo buscan un acoston de una noche y no se quiso hacer cargo de su hija, como odios esas personas así, si ese fuera el caso del papá de Sayuri me encantaría romperle toda la cara por hacerle eso a shizuru, ella no se merece algo así…ella es tan pequeña y frágil que dan ganas de amarla y cuidarla.

Yo: puedo llevarte a casa *dije sacándola de sus pensamientos*

Shizuru: ya has hecho mucho por mi, no te preocupes yo caminaré *dijo intentando ocultar su triste mirada *

Yo: por favor me sentiré más tranquila si yo te llevó hasta tu casa *dije recogiendo con mi mano libre los regalos que compré a Sayuri y no dándole tiempo a negarse*

Me dirigí hasta donde está el coche deje las cosas en el maletero y subí de nuevo por las cosas que faltaban, coloqué a alyssa en los asientos de atrás y subí de nuevo, para ayudar a shizuru con la bebé, la notaba muy pensativa pero no dije nada, sostuve a Sayuri con una mano y con la otra ayudaba a shizuru a caminar, ya dentro del auto le pregunté la dirección de su casa, noté que no sabía que dirección darme, sólo pensé que estaba nerviosa y por eso actuaba así…después de muchos titubeos de su parte me dijo la dirección…cuándo llegamos a la dichosa dirección me dio las gracias por todo y se bajó de auto y a pasos muy lentos se fue alejando poco a poco.

Al verla alejarse y ver que en realidad la dirección que me dio fue donde casi la atropello fue que me cayó todo de golpe, las palabras que me dijo el doctor, la anemia de ella seguro porque no comía muy sano la falta de vitaminas, joven para estar embarazada que lo más seguro es que sus padres la echaran de casa, el papá de Sayuri nunca se presentó, oh dios ella en realidad no tiene donde ir por eso no quiso darme la dirección de su casa….rápidamente me bajo del carro y corro en su búsqueda la veo a una distancia corta ya que aún esta muy débil para moverse rápido, acelero el paso y la alcanzo.

Yo: Shizuru! Shizuru *llegando hasta ella* la abrazo fuerte pero con cuidado de no aplastar la pequeña bebé en sus brazos, ella simplemente llora majando mi camiseta pero no me importa*

Shizuru: natsuki yo *pero la interrumpo*

Yo: shhh no tienes que decir nada…simplemente vamos a casa, además olvidaste los regalos de la pequeña *dije rodeando su cintura con mi brazo y caminando hasta el auto, la verdad se siente muy bien estar así con ellas* esperó que la policía no me meta a la cárcel *dije de repente y ella me miró confundida*

Shizuru: por qué lo dices? *preguntó con su carita tierna de confundida*

Yo: deje sola a aly-chan en el auto *Por suerte no paso nada con ningún policía*

Me dirigí hacia la casa con shizuru y su pequeña bebé, y una aly-chan durmiendo a pierna suelta, oh rayos me olvidé de nao, sólo esperó que no se atreva a intentar seducir a shizuru porque ahí si se las verá conmigo, cuando llegamos a la casa me doy cuenta de shizuru se quedó dormida con la bebé en brazos, alargo mi brazo y la abrazo a mi pecho.

Yo: ahora yo voy a cuidar de ti y de tu pequeña hija, las voy a proteger con mi vida si es necesario, así como lo hago con alyssa…

 **Ahora voy a contestar review**

 **Karive:** no te preocupes que tomoe también se llevará su parte, y la vamos hacer sufrir mucho y no, no exageras jajaja tomoe se merece eso y más.

 **Kitsune** : que bueno que el capítulo anterior te haya dejado excitada con eso del drama, espero que este no te parezca muy aburrido.

 **Kallenzn:** que no eres amante de drama, en realidad yo tampoco pero este me salió natural jejeje xD esperó que este cap si sea de tu agrado y que ahora si se te ocurra algo que decir, saludo.

 **Masspao:** aquí esta la continuación y todo se ira dando poco a pocas entre las dos y bueno veamos que se me ocurre para que valla dando la relación con naturalidad esperó que te guste este cap.

 **Liz:** aquí esta el capítulo, esperó el capítulo sea de tu agrado.

 **Guest:** la verdad si demuestra un poco por todo lo que tiene que pasar una chica embarazada y abandonada por sus padres y su pareja…la actualización no fue pronto pero ya que aquí esta y eso es lo que importa ;) cierto.

 **Sam:** que bueno que te gusto el capítulo , y Shizuru pues ya estará muy feliz en los fuertes brazos de natsuki.

 **Lobito:** aquí esta la continuación esperó te guste el capítulo.

 **Giovanna:** me alegra saber que te gusta mi historia, y e aquí la actualización Espero que la historia te siga gustando, y lo siento por hacerte sufrir u.u.

 **Marfry:** a ti creó que ya te respondí por pm.

 **Madelain:** me alaga tu comentario, y de verdad no es mi intensión de morarme tanto en actualizar, pero la universidad me absorbe. Y aunque no quiera tardar en actualizar pues tenía que hacerlo.

 **Name:** espero que este capítulo también te guste, ojalá mi historia te siga gustando.

 **Pablo395:** espero que este capítulo también te guste, espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho.

 **Isaty:** El capítulo ya estaba escrito cuando me diste la opción de los nombres, y si la verdad creó que me pase un poco con eso del machismo jajaja…se te cumplió tu deseo de vivir juntas y por último yo también quisiera ver lo futa de esta historia pero eso de dará poco a poco por la situación en que se encuentran las chicas.

 **Aili lk:** creíste que me olvidaría de ti, pues ya vez que no jajaja…espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado igual que los anteriores, esperó que me digas que piensas de este capítulo, saludos.

N/A: pueden sugerirme ideas de como quieren que la relación de las chicas se valla dando porque la verdad las buenas ideas me abandonaron.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorpresa!**

 **Mi destino eres tu**

 **Capítulo 4**

Wao casi 3 meses que no actualizaba esta historia, y de verdad mis mas sincera disculpa, pero es que estoy en la universidad de lunes a sábados y como comprenderán casi no tengo tiempo para escribir, pero por ustedes que de verdad me sorprende que le haya gustado tanto Está historia, hago un sacrificio de dejar de hacer mi tarea para continuarla, así que nada disfruten la lectura y por favor ténganme paciencia con la actualización porque prometí que voy a continuarla y lo pienso cumplir.

Un saludo muy especial para natsuki kruger… y no os pongáis celosas(o) pues ella me pidió que la saludara en mi siguiente capítulo, así que si quieren saludos con dedicatoria y todo os aconsejo que lo dejen dicho en los comentarios porque obvio no soy adivina xD.

Dejen sugerencia de cualquier cosa que quieren ver la historia y yo lo tomare en cuenta.

Respondos review al final del capitulo

 **Pov shizuru**

No puedo creer que ya pasó todo un mes desde que natsuki me trajo a vivir con ella y su hermanita a su casa, se que al principio me sentía un poco mal porque natsuki ni siquiera tiene que hacerse cargo de mi y de mi bebé pero ella es tal dulce que siempre buscaba las palabras de hacerme sentir bien, aun no puedo olvidar como fue la primera semana en casa de natsuki y su amiga nao.

Ella me llevo de compras y ahora mismo estamos comiendo helado con nao y con las niñas, ella sostiene mi mano en la suyas y siento un sentimiento muy cálido en el pecho, me siento tan bien cuando estoy con natsuki, me siento protegida, querida, natsuki me hace sentirme tan tranquila que tengo miedo de enamorarme de ella y arruinar lo que ella me ah brindando.

 **FB~~~~~~**

Después de haber llegado a la casa de natsuki, ella me mostró donde iba a quedarme a dormir.

Nat: espera un momento, voy a llevar a aly a su habitación y regreso en seguida a enseñarte donde dormirás * y después de decir esto subió las escaleras con la pequeña aly dormida en sus brazos*

*yo solo asentí con la cabeza*

Me quedé mirando la casa, no es una mansión como la casa de mis padres, pero tan poco es pequeña. Me gusta mucho la casa de natsuki ya que se puede sentir la sensación de un verdadero hogar. *estuve pensando tanto que no me di cuenta cuando natsuki estaba a mi lado*

Nat: te pasa algo? Te noto muy pensativa.

Yo: sólo estaba viendo tu casa, es muy hermosa y acogedora.

Nat: gracias, pero si algo o alguien es hermosa esa eres tu, y esta pequeñita de aquí *agarrando la pequeña manita de mi hija*

Yo: *yo solo atiné a sonrojarme* gracias.

Nat: oh seguro debes de estar muy cansada, ven te muestro donde vas a dormir con sayuri…quieres que te ayude con la bebé *viendo que caminaba muy lento, le dije que si y ella tomó a sayuri de mis brazos*

Nos dirigimos al segundo piso y ella me enseñó la habitación donde nos quedaríamos mi hija y yo.

Nat: aquí es donde dormirás, y aquí es donde dormirá sayuri *enseñándome una cuna rosa muy linda* supongo que debes de estar muy cansada hoy a sido un día muy largo para ti, que descanses shizuru. * entregándome mi hija*

Yo: natsuki! *la llamé* gracias por lo que estás haciendo por mi, de verdad que si no te hubiera encontrado no se en que situación estaría ahora mismo * le dije un poco cohibida*

Nat: ya te dije que no es nada *dándome una sonrisa* ah shizuru!

Yo: si

Nat: si necesitas algo cualquier cosa por más insignificante que sea no dudes en decírmelo si? *yo solo asentí tímidamente*

Después de haberme quedado sola con mi hija, la coloqué sobre la cama para poder verla mejor ya que en el hospital estaba tan preocupada sobre como la iba a mantener que no me di cuenta de cómo era realmente, pero ahora que la veo tan detenidamente observo que tiene una pequeña naricita idéntica a la mía, su cabello es castaño claro como el mío, me alegro que no sacará el cabello verde y rato de tomoe aunque si así fuera yo la querría igual después de todo es mi hija, su piel es igual de blanca que la mía. *sostengo con mis dedos su pequeña manita y ella abre sus ojos y me miró y la verdad es que casi me derrito de ternura mi pequeña me sonrió con una sonrisa sin dientes, es tan linda, me fijo en sus ojos que son de color gris eso sin duda no lo saco de mi, por suerte es lo único que saco de esa.

Sayuri empezó a llorar y yo estaba tratando de calmarla pero seguía llorando igual, entonces recordé que seguro tenía hambre y por eso estaba llorando, rápidamente le di el seno y después de unos minutos se quedo dormidita, la coloqué en la cuna y le di una beso en la frente para después dormirme yo la verdad es si estaba muy cansada, ya mañana será un nuevo día.

Al día siguiente desperté temprano la verdad quería prepararle el desayuno a natsuki y aly , por suerte sayuri no despertó en toda la noche, es una bebita muy tranquila. Baje a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, la verdad no sabia donde estaban las cosas así que me demoré unos minutos en conseguir todo lo necesario, me puse a preparar panqueques, pan tostado, jugo de naranja, café y corté unos trocitos de frutas, puse la mesa y estaba colocando los platos y demás en la mesa.

Escucho pasos y pienso que es natsuki así que salgo de la cocina para darle los buenos días pero grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme una chica pelíroja en musculosa y unos bóxer gris, con un pan tostado a medio comer y rascándose la entrepierna, hasta que se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

Nao: tu quien eres…*con cara de interrogación, enseguida le cambio a una muy pícara* joder que guardadito se lo tenia el cachorro.

En eso venía natsuki bajando las escaleras, con sayuri en sus brazos.

Nat: shizuru¡ te estaba buscando porque escuché a sayuri llorar y bueno no te vi en la habitación. * iba a responderle porque no estaba en la habitación pero la chica de pelo rojo me interrumpió *

Nao: cachorro así que tienes una hija eh, pero bueno¡ bueno¡ y es que no pierdes el tiempo, ya tienes cachorritos Pero que guardado te lo tenias eh. *terminó de decir moviendo sus cejas con un gesto muy pícaro *

Nat: *entregándome a sayuri* más respeto para shizuru araña *dándole un zape en la cabeza* por cierto nao shizuru y la pequeña sayuri se quedarán a vivir en la casa…y con eso te digo que si llegas a faltarle al respeto créeme que te irá muy mal, te quedo claro.

Nao: si ya entendí que no quieres que coqueteé con tu no, novia, pero no te preocupes sabes que seria incapaz de bajarte la novia *dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

Nat: *natsuki iba a decirle algo pero se percató del desayuno que le preparé* wao¡ y todo esto? *mirando el gran desayuno que hice*

Yo: Yo quería prepararte el desayuno, es que has hecho tanto por mi que quería agradecerte de alguna forma.*le dije un poco sonrojada por lo que dijo su amiga.

Nat: no tenias que hacerlo, pero muchas gracias es un gesto muy lindo de tu parte, por cierto shizuru, no quiero que te sientas en la obligación de hacerme nada, lo único que te pido es que solo te preocupes por tu hija, aun es muy pequeña y necesita mucho de su madre.

*yo solo asentí a lo dicho por ella*

Nao: el ambiente se torno un poco romántico por aquí, voy arriba a buscar a aly.

Después de que nao dijo eso, mi cara ya no podía estar más roja y al parecer natsuki se dio cuenta porque me vio con una sonrisa.

Nat: no te preocupes por lo que diga nao, ella es así de loca *dijo con una sonrisa* pero bueno que te parece si mejor desayunamos antes de que se enfríe el gran desayuno que has hecho.

Ambas nos sentamos a desayunar y a los pocos segundos bajaron nao y la pequeña aly con una carita de sueño de lo más tierna.

Aly: Buenos días *restregándose sus ojitos*

Nat y yo: Buenos días aly-chan.

Nat: tienes hambre aly.

Aly: si mucha hambl-hamle *frunciendo la carita por no haber dicho la palabra bien, es tan tierna*

Nat: mira todo lo que a preparado shizuru.

Aly: gla-glacias shiz.

Después de haber desayunado natsuki fue a ducharse porque tenia que ir a trabajar creo que su amiga nao también tenia que trabajar, aly se quedo viendo dibujos animados en la tv y yo fui a acostar a sayuri que se quedó dormidita después de haberle dado de comer…como natsuki a condicionó la habitación donde me estoy quedando no tuve problemas con ducharme salí de la ducha y sayuri seguía dormida me senté en la cama y recordé que no tengo ropa que ponerme, esto me parece tan embarazoso, la verdad es que me da mucha vergüenza decirle a natsuki que me compre ropa ella a hecho tanto por mi, estoy tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me doy cuenta que están tocando la puerta me levanto a abrir la puerta y es natsuki.

Nat: lo siento no sabia que te estabas duchando, vengo en un rato mas *dijo con un fuertemente sonrojo*

Yo: no te preocupes esta es tu casa mmm querías decirme algo?

Nat: shizuru desde ahora en adelante quiero que veas esta casa como tuya y de sayuri.

Yo: esta bien intentaré hacer eso *dije con un fuertemente sonrojo por la situación en la que encontraba*

Nat: por cierto necesito que vallas al supermercado a hacer unas compras como ya viste sólo vivíamos aquí nao y yo con la pequeña aly y pues como ninguna de las sabe cocinar pues no hay mucho que se pueda preparar.

Yo: claro no hay problema pero necesito decirte algo pero me da un poco de pena.

Nat: puedes decirme lo que quieras no tengas vergüenza en decirme o pedirme lo que sea *dijo muy sincera*

Yo: yo es que yo no tengo ropa que ponerme ya que el día que casi me atropellaste llevaba una pequeña maleta conmigo y pues no se que sucedió con la maleta. *terminé de decirle con la cara completamente rojo*

Nat: lo siento mucho todo esto es mi culpa, espera veré si puedo encontrarte algún vestido de alguna chica, no es que traiga chicas desconocidas a la casa es que son de las amigas de nao yo ya mmh vuelvo en un segundo *y se fue mmh iba caminando raro nah seguro era mi imaginación.

 **Pov nadie**

Mientras shizuru se quedo pensando porque natsuki se puso muy nerviosa cuando salió de la habitación…una natsuki se dirigía a la habitación de cierta pelirroja que se estaba vistiendo mientras se admiraba en un espejo.

Nat: araña necesito una favor *dijo mientras ocultaba algo muy evidente de su cuerpo*

Nao: que me darás a cambio *decía mientras se colocaba una musculosa de color blanco*

Nat: no es para mi es para shizuru, verás cuando casi la atropello aquella noche * haciendo una mueca mientras decía esto* llevaba una maleta con su ropa y pues con el susto que pase no me di cuenta así que la maleta seguro se perdió en alguna parte bueno el problema es que no tiene que ponerse y obvio que mis jeans le quedan grandes y los tuyos también así vine a ver si tenias algún vestido de alguna chicas que hayas traído a la casa.

Nao: sabes que soy incapaz de traer a ninguna conquista a nuestra casa, esta bien supongo que encontrarás un vestido en mi closet no te preocupes están nuevo la verdad la compre para impresionar a una linda chica pero se me olvide regalárselo además ni falta que hizo.

Nat: puedes buscarlo tu por favor

Nao: por que? *mirando fijamente a natsuki hasta que bajo un poco la mirada y sonrió con una sonrisa burlona* oooh pero mira como te dejó nuestra invitada *viendo la tienda de campaña que natsuki tenía en sus pantalones, pero dime que fue lo que hizo para que racionara de esa manera.

Nat: no hizo nada *dijo con la cara muy roja*

Nao: jajaja te pusiste así solo con verla y ya.

Nat: estaba solo en toalla con el pelo mojada se veían muy sexy además no soy de hierro…ah pero a ti se te para solo con ver la ropa interior de alguna chica. *cuando dijo esto nao dejo de reír y se puso muy roja, entonces fue turno de natsuki para reírse de la cara que puso*

Nao: en mi defensa debo decir que soy muy débil por las mujeres, pero por si acaso promete que no le dirás esto a nadie.

Nat: mientras no te deba ningún favor *con una sonrisa por obtener lo quería*

Nao: esta bien, toma aquí tienes *pasando un lindo vestido de color verde*

Nat: valla impresionante! No sólo tienes buen gusto para las mujeres sino también para la ropa de chicas.

Nao: será mejor que aproveches ahora que se bajo la tienda de campaña que tenias en los pantalones y le lleves el vestido, mientras yo término de vestirme *colocándose unos jeans azul marino un poco ajustado del la entrepierna*

Nat: dime una cosa no te molesta tenerlo tan ajustado debe sentirse un poco incómodo *haciendo referencia a su parte intima*

Nao: cachorro ya me acostumbré a que no me incomode además todo tiene su propósito jajaja *natsuki puso cara de confusión* ven que te explico uso los jeans ajustado de la entrepierna porque las chicas se dan cuenta del tamaño de la mercancía y caen rendida ante mi encanto y el tamaño de mi amiguito.

Nat: jajaja la verdad es que yo no necesito apretarme el miembro para que las chicas se me acerquen jajaja de verdad que piensas puras pendejadas

Nao: tal vez a shizuru le gustaría ver mi paquete *dijo para ver la reacción de natsuki*

Nat: con ella si que no te permitiré que intentes algo…primero te corto el pene *cuando dijo esto nao se cubrió el miembro con ambas manos.

Nao: ya me quedo claro, y despreocúpate que no intentaré nada con ella la verdad aún no quiero cambiar pañales.. por cierto te recuerdo que shizuru esta semidesnuda en la habitación esperando por ti *natsuki al escuchar esto salió corriendo con el vestido en la mano*

Cuando llega a la habitación toca la puerta y escucha la suave voz de shizuru diciéndole que pase.

Nat: mira pude encontrar este vestido en la cosas de nao y no tienes de que preocuparte es nuevo.

Shiz: Muchas gracias natsuki eres como mi ángel *dice con una sonrisa timada*

Nat: no es nada, oh antes de irme al trabajo tengo que darte algo *sacándose la billetera* esto es para que vallas al supermarket, la verdad es que en la despensa no hay mucho para preparar nada ah pero seguro le es muy difícil a shizuru a hacer las compras y cuidar de sayuri creo que es mejor salir temprano del trabajo para que shizuru me acompañe hacer las compras y aprovechamos de comprarle ropa, y antes que digas que no *mirando que quería decirle algo* me siento muy culpable porque por mi perdiste todas tus cosas y casi hasta la vida y por eso yo me comprometo a cuidar de shizuru y de su hija siempre *dijo con determinación*

Shizuru al escuchar esto lo único que pudo hacer fue lanzarse a los brazos de natsuki quien solo le acariciaba la espalda en un intento por calmarla. Natsuki se fijo en el reloj de su muñeca y se dio cuenta que se le hacía tarde para ir al trabajo. Así que muy suavemente le seco las lágrimas a shizuru le dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió a la cuna de sayuri y le dio un beso en su pequeña cabecita y entonces abrió la puerta pero se detuvo antes de salir.

Nat: shizuru crees que podrías cuidar de aly-chan hoy es que se me olvido que nao también tiene que trabajar y se me hace tarde para llevarla a la guardería.

Shizuru asintió, natsuki le dio una sonrisa de despedida y ella solo sintió que algo muy cálido crecía en su pecho por un momento se sintió como si fuera la esposa de natsuki pero al darse cuenta desecho ese pensamiento no podía arruinar la amistad que natsuki le brindó con esos pensamientos absurdos según ella misma.

Después que Natsuki y Nao se fueron al trabajo shizuru después de verificar que si pequeña seguía profundamente dormida bajo para ver que hacía alyssa, la vio que estaba muy entretenida viendo dibujos animados así que no la molesto y se fue a lavar los trastes que había utilizado para el desayuno justo cuando terminó vio que aly se acercaba a ella con una carita de preocupación pero sin duda muy tierna.

Shiz: pasa algo pequeña *dijo con una sonrisa para darle un poco de confianza y tranquilizarla*

Aly: es que mi hemanita ta llolando *dijo con los ojitos aguados*

Shiz: *sintió un poco de culpa porque prometió que iba hacer una buena madre y ni siquiera escucha a su hija llorando* quieres que vallamos a ver que tiene *la niña sólo asintió con una sonrisita adorable*

Cuando Shizuru fue a su habitación a ver cual era el motivo del llanto de su hija la reviso y se dio cuenta de que tenía el pañal mojado y que probablemente tiene hambre, luego de haberla cambiado y dado de comer, le colocó un vestidito muy bonito a Aly ya que aún seguía en pijama, Shizuru salió con su hija en brazos y sosteniendo la mano de alyssa se dirigieron al supermarket, claro que primero tuvo que llamar un taxi porque con las dos niñas pequeñas no iba a poder traer y lo que compraría…después de haber pasado toda la mañana en el supermarket y después de que sayuri se durmiera en sus brazos y alyssa en sus piernas no sabia que hacer ya que no quería despertar a las niñas así que se quedó sentado en unos de los banquillos que había en el supermarket en la zona del restaurante, estaban ahí porque a alyssa se antojó comer pizza y le puse una carita que Shizuru no supo decir que no.

Con una mano acariciaba a su hija y con la otra acariciaba los cabellos dorados de alyssa hasta que una chica de pelo corto, ojos dorado y tal alta como natsuki, se le acercó.

CD: disculpa que te moleste pero te vi desde lejos y pues eh visto que tus hijas se han quedado dormidas y pues me preguntaba si necesitas ayuda, tengo mi coche aquí cerca en el estacionamiento *dijo la chicas desconocida con una sonrisa sincera*

Shiz: *se quedo pensando porque esta chica le bridaba su ayuda, nadie había hecho aparte de natsuki* yo es que no te conozco *dijo dudosa de aceptar*

CD: lo siento no me eh presentado mi nombre es Mikoto y bueno si quieres te llevo a tu casa.

Shiz: *se quedó pensando si aceptaba y se dijo así misma que la chica se veía muy sincera así que decidió que aceptaría su ayuda* esta bien *intentó despertar a alyssa pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Mikoto la detuvo*

Mik: permíteme *cargando a alyssa en sus brazos* tengo una niña de tres año por lo tanto tengo un asiento de coche en el auto.

Después que mikoto cargará las compras y la metiera en el auto shizuru le iba indicando la dirección de la casa de natsuki, cuando llegaron, shizuru le indicó a mikoto donde pondría las bolsas. Cuando terminó shizuru le ofreció un vaso de limonada.

Mik: gracias por la limonada.

Shiz: gracias a ti por a verme ayudado.

Mik: tengo que irme, fue un placer conocerte shizuru cuídate.

Después de que mikoto se fue shizuru organizó todas las cosas que compró, después alyssa se despertó y shizuru le dio un vaso de leche y se quedaron viendo la tv. Después de unas horas llegaron natsuki y nao.

 **Pov Natsuki**

Llegue a casa un poco cansada por todo el trabajo que tenia acumulado, pero le prometí a shizuru que la iba a llevar de compras y eso haré.

Cuando abrí la puerta escuche unos pacitos que corrían a todo velocidad en mi dirección.

Aly: Nat-chan! *yo solo me agaché y la cogí en brazos*

Yo: princesa! Cómo la pasaste la pasaste.

Shiz: bien shizuru me llevo a comer pizza * cuando dijo esto se tapó la boquita con las manos*

Shiz: aly-chan prometiste que no se lo diría a natsuki.

Aly: lo siento *dijo con una carita de pena muy tierna*

Shiz: lo siento natsuki es que la niña me insistió mucho y puso una carita que.

Yo: que no pudiste decirle que no, no te preocupes yo tampoco puedo decirle que no, ella es mi adoración *dándole una beso a aly, Shizuru al verme sólo sonrió* uhm donde esta sayuri *pregunté al no verla pero cuando shizuru me iba a responder escuchamos los gritos de la pequeña*

Shiz: hay esta, voy por ella y nos vamos.

Shizuru subió a buscar a la pequeña y alyssa se quedo contándome todo lo que hicieron shizuru.

Yo: quieres ir con nosotras araña. *le pregunte a nao que iba entrando a la cocina*

Nao: uhm esta bien tal vez hasta y encuentre una linda chica, pero antes déjame ir a cambiarme de ropa.

Yo: espérame aquí vale, también voy a cambiarme de ropa *subí a mi habitación y me coloqué un T-shirt y unas bermudas de cuadro la verdad hacia un poco de calor.

Cuando baje shizuru me estaba esperando, se veía tan hermosa en ese vestido bueno en realidad ella es hermosa como sea.

Yo: nos vamos? *todas a sintieron*

Shizuru iba en la parte de atrás del carro con sayuri y alyssa ya que los niños no pueden ir delante.

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial me acerqué a shizuru.

Yo: shizuru quiero que compres toda la ropa quieras por el dinero no te preocupes vale *ella solo asintió tímidamente*

Nao: me prestas un ratito esta princesita *cargando a sayuri, alyssa también se fue con nao*

Visitamos todas las tiendas del centro comercial y bueno como era de esperarse shizuru casi no compró nada así que tuve que decirle a una de las chicas que trabajarán hay que todas las prendas de ropa que se mi dio me la cargarán a mi tarjeta de crédito.

Shiz: ya es suficiente natsuki, que tal si mejor vamos a buscar a nao y a las niñas.

Yo: esta bien déjame hablar con la vendedora para que coloquen esto en el auto.

Shiz: a donde vamos a buscarlas?

Yo: no te preocupes nao me envió un mensaje, están en la heladería del centro vamos.

Llegamos a donde se encontraba nao y las niñas.

Yo: que tal si te invito un helado hace calor un helado caería muy bien ahora mismo.

Pedimos los helados y pasamos una tarde muy bien, la verdad estar con shizuru se siente muy bien, están inocente, dulce y cariñosa, no se porque el papá de sayuri la abandonó, la veo como le limpia el helado que esta regado por toda la carita de alyssa, la verdad es que me gustaría que sayuri hubiera sido mi hija, aunque la amo como si hubiera sido mía, esa pequeña niña no tiene la culpa de tener un papá tan patán, estoy tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me doy cuenta cuando natsuki me limpia la boca con una servilleta.

Shiz: lo siento, natsuki tenía una poco de helado en la boca, *dice sonrojada*

Yo: no tienes que disculparte *le digo y le sostengo la mano para darle un beso*

Después de terminarnos el helado fuimos a la casa, le tengo una sorpresa a shizuru, el closet de su habitación tiene toda clase de ropas, accesorios, zapatos, zapatillas en fin de todo. Quiero ver la carita que podrá cuando la vea.

Yo sostengo a sayuri que iba dormida y shizuru se dirige a la habitación a arreglar la cuna para acostarla a dormir, después de que la acuesto, me vuelvo donde esta shizuru y le sostengo las manos.

Yo: te tengo una sorpresa *digo con una sonrisa* abre tu closet.

Shiz: *abriendo el closet* y todo esto *confundida*

Yo: es tu sorpresa *le digo entusiasmada, yo solo sólo veo como de sus ojos caen lágrimas y está conteniendo sus sollozos* no por favor no llores, mi intención no es hacerte llorar, yo solo quería *pero me interrumpió*

Shiz: por qué natsuki están buena conmigo si natsuki no me conoce.

Yo: *secándole las lágrimas con mis manos* eres la chica más dulce y sincera que eh conocido, no se que paso con tu familia y tampoco se que paso con el papá de Sayuri ni me interesa saberlo sus acciones ya dicen mucho, yo solo quiero que me dejes ayudarte solamente eso te pido *le doy un beso en la frente y seguido de esto salgo de la habitación.

 **Hasta aquí el capitulo, el más largo que eh escrito más de 4000 palabras, no se como a quedado no eh tenido tiempo de corregirlo, y lo eh hecho desde mi celular así que disculpen si tiene muchas faltas ortográficas, eh cometido un error con el capítulo 4 y tuve que borrarlo, por eso a algunos le aparecía que había actualizado. Al primer review le dedicó el próximo capítulo. No se como ah quedado el capítulo sólo espero que le haya gustado ya que eh dejado de hacer mi tarea para terminar este capítulo.**

 **Feliz semana santa.**

 **Karive: que bueno que te gusto el capítulo anterior, que puedo decir natsuki es como un héroe sin capa jajaja, y si alyssa tiene nueva hermanita, lo de tomoe pasará más adelante y si que le tocará lo suyo.**

 **Masspao: me gusta tu review, y bueno ya veremos que pasa en el transcurso de la historia y no te preocupes que Natsuki no permitirá que nada le pase a Shizuru y su hija…yo también debo admitir que nao se vería muy kawaii arrepentida.**

 **Lobito: EH aquí la continuación esperó que te guste, y si, las cosas entre las chicas tiene que darse con calma.**

 **L: aquí está la continuación más esperada disfrutadla.**

 **Name: lo siento por el suspenso pero era necesario para crear la trama de la historia, espero no hacerte sufrir mucho.**

 **Sam: la verdad es que un poquito si jajaja, no actualice pronto, pero lo importante es que pude hacerlo es mejor tarde que nunca verdad ;)**

 **Marfry: que bueno me alegro que continúes tu fics, ya se lo difícil que puede ser, espero que esté capítulo también te guste.**

 **Guest: gracias por entender y bueno yo seguiré actualizando cada vez que pueda, disfrutad el capítulo.**

 **Love: gracias! Cuando empecé a escribir esta historia no pensé que iba a gustarle tanto, eso me emociona mucho gracias tu review, espero que este capítulo también te guste.**

 **Pablo395: la verdad es que si, no muchas personas harían lo que está haciendo Natsuki, espero te guste este capítulo.**

 **Madelain: ufff tiempo es lo que no tengo voy a la universidad de lunes a sábado, tu si que me entiendes pero se lo que se siente cuando de verdad te gusta una historia y no voy a dejar de escribir aunque me tomé todo el año, wao feliz navidad xD…feliz San Valentine retrasado ahh no mejor feliz semana santa eso está mejor ^_^.**

 **Natsuki: espero que este capítulo también te guste, es que natsuki enamora con su forma de ser…y a tomoe le tocará lo suyo más adelante, siempre es bueno tener más fan.**

 **Natsuru: gracias es bueno saber lo que piensas de mí historia muy lindo tu review, la relación de las chicas se ira dando poco a poco no tengo intención de adelantar nada porque después se pierde la trama, gracias por la sugerencia.**

 **Liz: aquí está el capítulo y como recompensa por haber si esperado tanto lo hice más largo que nunca.**

 **Guest: no te preocupes que no lo voy a dejar pero mi tiempo es limitado y hago lo que puedo, espero que te guste el capítulo.**

 **Lizzy: lo siento cometí un error con el capítulo 4 no estaba terminado y tuve que borrarlo, ahora este si es el capítulo 4 espero que te guste.**

 **Licborrego: lo siento un error de capítulo, este si es el capítulo que iba a publicar ayer, espero que te guste.**

 **Isaty: me encanta ver tus review en mis historias, y no te asustes no eh borrado nada simplemente cometí un error con el capítulo 4 y tuve que borrarlo pero este si es verdadero capítulo terminado, espero que te guste.**

 **Guest: lo siento un error de capítulo, intento no tener tantas faltas ortográficas pero escribir desde un celular es sin duda muy difícil porque se te pasan si que te des cuenta, tu sugerencia es algo que tengo bastante claro así que no te preocupes, y natsuki trabaja en una empresa de diseño de motocicletas, gracias por la sugerencia y espero más sugerencias de lo que le pasará a tomoe.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mi destino eres tu**

Hola cómo están mis queridos lectores, espero que muy bien ,yo la verdad estoy encantada porque bueno el anterior capítulo si dejaron muchos reviews y eso me motivo mucho a esta vez no demorar tanto en escribir este capítulo, que espero sea de su agrado, a mi este en lo personal me gustó mucho siento que verdad fue un capítulo muy interesante, sin más disfruten el capítulo.

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Pov shizuru**

 **9 meses después**

Estoy en el living room leyendo un libro, mientras que natsuki esta con sayuri viendo televisión, en el otro extremo del sofá, está nao bebiendo una cerveza mientras ve la televisión, alyssa está dormida al lado natsuki, la pobre llegó muy cansada del colegio, además que siempre termina cansada de jugar con sayuri, quería ver televisión con natsuki pero en el primer comercial ya se había quedado rendida, mientras que sayuri todo lo contrario, ella estaba gritando palabras en su idioma bebé y saltando en las piernas de natsuki mientras que natsuki le sostiene las manitas para no dejarla caer.

Yo: nao puedes lleva a aly-chan a la cama, estar tanto tiempo en esa posición la hará sentir incómoda mañana.

Nao: claro *colocó la lata en la mesita, se puso de pie y levantó a alyssa en sus brazos*

Alyssa: *removiéndose un poco en los brazos de nao y hablando dormida* quielo helado mami.

Todas reímos un poco por su ternura…me quedé mirando la interacción de natsuki y sayuri, natsuki la trata como si en verdad fuera su hija y creo que sayuri ve a natsuki como su figura paterna, puedo ver como ella le hace cosquillas en la panza y escucho la carcajada de mi hija, sin duda la carcajada de un bebé es una de las cosas más hermosas del mundo, miro el reloj y veo que ya es muy tarde para que sayuri siga despierta, dejó el libro que estaba leyendo y me acerco a donde están ellas.

Yo: la hora de dormir de esta señorita ya pasó *natsuki me sonríe y yo le extiendo mis brazos a mi hija, que parece que quiere correr, y se abraza al cuello de natsuki* supongo que te tocará dormirla como todas las noches

Nat: me encanta pasar tiempo con ella *dice mientras le da un beso en la cabeza a sayuri.

Ambas nos dirigimos a mi habitación, cuando estamos en la habitación ella me pasa a sayuri que está inquieta, y yo me desabrocho la camisa y le doy el pecho, de reojo veo como natsuki intenta no mirar mi pecho descubierto pero falla porque la pillé mirándome *ella se sonroja, están tierna*

Nat: será mejor que me valla a mi habitación *dijo haciendo el intento de irse, pero antes de que saliera. sayuri ya me había soltado el pecho, y se puso a llorar*

Yo: quédate *le dije mientras mecía a sayuri para que se calmara un poco* ya sabes que si no estas en la habitación ella no se duerme, natsuki la Cogió en brazos y sayuri recostó su cabeza en el hombro de natsuki*

Nat: *al parecer natsuki estaba cantándole una canción de cuna, pero no podía escucharla bien* como estas chiquita, como estas, te quiere tu mami y te quiere tu papá *siguió cantando hasta que sayuri al fin se quedó dormida*

Yo: gracias natsuki, de verdad que si dios no te hubiera puesto en mi camino no se que habría pasado*

Nat: no es nada, sabes que quiero a sayuri como si fuera mi hija, aun es temprano vas a dormirte ya *yo niego con la cabeza* quieres salir a tomar una copa si, no quieres no hay problema, solo quiero que te distraigas un poco, ya que en estos 9 meses has dedicado todo tu tiempo… único y exclusivamente a tu hija y no digo que este mal de hecho eso esta muy bien, solo es para no mejor olvídalo *terminó decir*

Yo: de verdad me encantaría, pero quien cuidaría de sayuri y alyssa.

Nat: nao me dijo que ella se quedará en casa esta noche, así que ella puede cuidarlas mientras nosotras salimos, además sólo será una copa no tardaremos mucho, que dices?

Yo: esta bien acepto, solo permíteme cambiarme de ropa.

Nat: pero si tu eres hermosa con cualquier ropa que pongas…lo siento no quería- *la interrumpí*

Yo: gracias…natsuki también se ve muy bien *me dedico una sonrisa tímida*

Nat: yo también voy a cambiarme *dijo caminando de espalda y dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero no se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba cerrada y chocó con ella*

 **Pov nadie**

Natsuki fue a la habitación de nao y la encontró en toalla y con el cabello mojado al parecer acababa de tomar una ducha.

Nat: araña me puedes hacer un favor?

Nao: a ver dime en que no quiero ayudarte *dijo a modo de gracioso*

Nat: quiero salir con shizuru, pero necesito que cuides de sayuri y alyssa.

Nao: así que por fin te decidiste…en ese caso tengo algo para ti *buscando algo en la mesa de noche* aquí tienes *enseñándome una caja de condones*

Nat: no seas marica *aventándole la caja a la cara*

Natsuki fue a ducharse, después que se duchó, fue al closet y rebuscó toda su ropa y no encontraba que ponerse, no quería ir vestida formalmente porque no iban a ir un sitio elegante ni nada de eso, solo iban a tomar una copa para varía la rutina, así que decidió vestir con un par jeans color caqui y un T-shits cuello en v blanco y una chaqueta negra, un reloj y se dejó el cabello suelto, se rocío un poco de su perfume, fragancia Carolina Herrera y por ultimo se miró al espejo

Por otro lado shizuru optó por ponerse un vestido negro que amoldaba su perfecto cuerpo *su cuerpo maduró un poco en estos 9 meses, sus pecho crecieron, su estatura aumentó unos cuantos centímetros* se puso unos aretes negros que hacían juego con su vestido y unos zapatos altos de tacón por ultimo se puso maquillaje ligero y se puso perfume de pacha Ibiza que natsuki le había regalado, se miro al espejo por última vez se peinó un poco el cabello con los dedos, después se acercó a la cuna de su hija la beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.

Cuando bajo las escaleras se encontró con natsuki que la miraba con una sonrisa radiante.

Nat: estas hermosa!

Shiz: gracias tu también te ves muy bien.

Nat: nos vamos? *shizuru asiente, y después se dirigen a la puerta*

Nao: no llegan tarde *grito* aún soy muy joven para en la noche quedarme cuidado niños *susurro eso viendo como natsuki y shizuru salían por la puerta*

 **Pov natsuki**

Nos acercamos a mi coche un KOENIGSEGG REGERA, le abro la puerta del coche, voy conduciendo lo más lento que puedo para pasar mas tiempo a solas cuando, tenemos una platica lo más tranquila, me gusta como va todo, tan natural, nada incómodo o forzado.

Yo: siento como si estuviéramos en una cita, no es como creo que estamos en una cita , es solo que *ella me sostiene la mano y me calmo un poco*

Shiz: tratemos de que todo salga natural y así no estaremos incómodas *están perfecta, le doy una sonrisa para que sepa que estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice*

Sigo manejando hasta llegar a una discoteca, se ve muy bien, las luces se veían desde afuera, le daba un ambiente muy divertido, estaciono el auto, me bajo del coche para abrirle la puerta a shizuru.

Shiz: gracias natsuki eres muy

Yo: no te alejes de mi, siempre aparecen chicos malos en estos sitios *dije tomándola de la mano*

Caminamos hasta la zona VIP y pedí una mesa en la zona más tranquila que es donde se puede escuchar la música pero igual puedes hablar tranquilamente.

Yo: Shiz *la llamé* quieres algo? una cerveza, un agua sin gas, una soda una bebida preparada cualquier cosa , puedes pedirme lo que sea.

Shiz: bueno quiero una bebida sin alcohol.

Yo: enseguida te la traigo.

Me dirijo hacia la barra a buscarle el trago a shizuru

Yo: un trago sin alcohol Pero que sea exótico *espero que el barman prepare el trago de shizuru para después yo pedir una botella de alcohol y una coca cola para combinar, ya cuando todo esta listo saco mi billete y pago por los tragos.

Cuando miro donde esta natsuki, veo que está abrazando afectivamente a una chica de pechos grande, y seguido de esto saluda a la chica de cabello negro que esta a su lado…parece que shizuru está llorando porque veo como la chica de pecho grandes le limpia las lágrimas, yo al darme cuenta que shizuru esta llorando adelanté mis pasos, cuando llego donde están coloco las bebidas en la mesa y me acerco a shizuru.

Yo: shizuru te sientes bien? te pasa algo? quieres irte a casa? *dije desesperada por verla llorar y no poder hacer nada*

Shiz: estoy llorando porque estoy feliz *a ver que yo no entendía me explicó* quiero que natsuki conozca a mi mejor amiga, su nombre es Mai *dijo señalándome la chica de pechos grande*

Yo: siento ser tan mal educada *dándole un beso en la mejilla en forma de saludo* es solo que vi a shizuru llorando y pues me eh asustando un poco porque pensé que algo malo le estaba pasando.

Mai: no te preocupes, te estoy muy agradecida por a ver ayudado a mi amiga *dijo muy sincera*

Shiz: y esta *señalando una chica de pelo negro y mirada gatuna* es Mikoto ella es la novia de Mai.

Saludo a mi Mikoto y las invito a que nos acompañen a nuestra mesa las dos deciden quedarse, Mai y shizuru conversan entre ellas Hasta que Mikoto invita a Mai a bailar.

Shiz: te estás divirtiendo, te sientes incómoda, Quieres que nos vallamos, puedes decirme lo que sea.

Shiz: esta bien no te preocupes *dice mirando la pista de baile*

Yo: quieres bailar? *pregunto con miedo de que me rechace*

Shiz: espere toda la noche por esto *dice con un puchero*

Yo: lo siento es que no soy una buena bailarina.

Shiz: lo harás bien *me dice con una sonrisa*

Le extiendo mi mano y ella la toma y caminamos hacia la pista de baila donde hay unas cuentas parejas entre ellas Mai y Mikoto.

Shiz: me gusta mucho esa canción.

El sol calienta

más de la cuenta

en días de invierno

(nos miramos fijamente, mientras bailamos ante el son de la música)

La noche es lenta  
es casi eterna  
si así lo quiero 

*Ella acomoda su cabeza en mi hombro*

Lo agrio es dulce  
Lo malo es bueno

Lo bueno es insuperable  
*yo rodeo su cintura con mi brazo y la acerco más a mi*

Todo se hace fácil cuando estás aquí  
Paseando tu figura en mi cuarto  
Todo lo que busco lo he encontrado aquí  
Amarrado a tu cintura. Pegadito

Pegadito  
Despacito  
Así te quiero

Se siente el aire  
más liviano  
más calientito

Bajo la luna  
nuestro baile  
es casi un tren imparable

*Poco a poco vamos acercando nuestros labios, es como si este momento fuera mágico todo a nuestro alrededor se detiene, siento su respiración en mis labios, estamos a casi nada de rosar nuestros labios y justo cuando vamos a besarnos la canción se acaba al igual que lo hace la magia que nos rodeaba, ambas nos quedamos viendo sonrojada*

Salimos de la pista de baile, y llegamos donde estábamos sentada antes, Mikoto y Mai ya estaban ahí, así pasamos gran parte de la noche, shizuru y yo bailamos un par de canciones mas…todo iba muy tranquilo Mai y shizuru estaba poniéndose al corriente sobre sus vidas y yo estaba hablando con Mikoto del trabajo

Mik: entonces natsuki en que es que trabajas?

Yo: estaba trabajando en una empresa que diseña las mejores motocicletas y autos de lujos

Mik: estabas? Eso quiere decir que ya no estas trabajando ahí?

Yo: en realidad, ahora soy la dueña *le dije dándole un trago a mi whisky* junto con mi amiga que es mi socia, y tu a que te dedicas?

Mik: eso es genial eres tu propia jefa, yo experta en ensamblaje de autos de lujo, pero renuncié a mi trabajo porque tenia una horario demasiado estricto y casi no podía pasar tiempo con mi hija y mi prometida, además de que mi jefe era un hijo de puta, y pues actualmente estoy sin trabajo.

Yo: quieres trabajar en mi empresa, la verdad me hace falta personal en el área que trabajas, dime que opinas aceptas *pregunté entusiasmada*

Mik: eso es excelente, claro que acepto.

 **Pov shizuru**

Mai: vamos cuéntamelo todo sobre natsuki, como la conociste? y por que vives con ella? eres su novia? Que pasó con tomoe? Por que te fuiste y no te despediste de mi, no me consideraste tu amiga *terminó de decir con gesto triste*

Yo: mis padres me echaron de casa.

Mai: pero por que hicieron eso, y por que tomoe no te ayudó?

Yo: me echaron de casa porque estaba embarazada *le dije calmadamente* la única forma de que me quedara en casa era si abortaba mi bebé pero me negué y pues ya sabes el resto.

Mai: creí que tus padres eran diferentes, y tu bebé donde está? Está bien? Y tomoe no te ayudo por que me imagino que el hijo es de ella verdad *asiento lentamente*

Yo: cuando le dije que esperaba un hijo de ella, me pidió que me olvidará de ella y que no la buscara y un sin número de cosas más , entonces me fui de casa de mis padres, estaba muy asustada no sabia donde ir con lo poco que tenia ahorrado rente una habitación en un motel de mala muerte, conseguí trabajo de mesera, pero al poco tiempo después me despidieron y me echaron del motel, entonces una noche estaba caminando sin rumbo fijo y natsuki casi me atropella, me desmayé por el susto y natsuki me llevó a una clínica desde entonces vivo con natsuki, ella me a ayudado todo este tiempo sin pedirme nada a cambio *dije dando un suspiro que no sabia que tenia contenido* mi hija la adora totalmente y yo pues creo que estoy enamorada de ella pero tengo miedo de que ella solo me vea como una amiga.

Mai: me alegro mucho que existan personas como natsuki, y pues estoy segura de que tu también le gustas a natsuki sólo hay que ver como te mira.

Yo: y como me mira según tu *le pregunté muy curiosa*

Mai: como si fueras la única chica que existiera a su alrededor, te ve con la mayor adoración sólo como una persona lo hace con la persona que ama.

Yo: y tu como sabes eso.

Mai: porque es la misma forma en la que me ve Mikoto *me dice con una sonrisa*

Yo: por cierto no me has dicho como conociste a Mikoto es tu novia?

Mai: de hecho es mi prometida, la conocí poco después de que desaparecieras tu, ya sabes como es takeda, un día se quiso pasar de listo y Mikoto pasaba por donde estábamos se detuvo y enfrentó a takeda le dio unos buenos golpe y me llevo a casa, nos hicimos amigas ,me contó que tenia una hija y que su esposa había fallecido al dar a luz a la niña sufrió mucho por la pérdida de su esposa, solo se dedicaba al trabajo y el poco tiempo libre que tiene se lo dedicaba a su hija, después de un tiempo empezamos una relación, me encanta estar con nuestra hija, porque aunque no lleve mi sangre la amo como si yo la hubiera tenido, hace pocos días Mikoto me pidió que fuera su prometida y dentro de unos meses nos vamos a casar.

Yo: felicidades amiga *dándole un abrazo* voy al baño un momento no me tardo.

Mai: te acompaño *dijo poniéndose de pie*

Yo: no hace falta además ahí viene Mikoto no querrás dejar a tu prometida sola verdad *guiñándole un ojo*

Le hago seña a natsuki de que voy al baño y ella hace un gesto de que entiende lo que le digo, me dirijo entre el tumulto de gente con dirección hacia los baños, pero alguien me toma fuertemente del brazo y me aparta un poco del tumulto de gente con dirección a la salida del antro.

Yo: pero que rayos te pasa * le digo al desconocido que me saco del antro, y le doy un manotazo para que me suelte, pero me sujeta fuerte de ambas manos, y comienza a susurrarme al oído*

Desconocido: tranquila no voy hacerte nada que no te guste, ya se te olvido lo bien que hice sentir cuando te hice el amor por primera vez *me susurro con esa voz dueña de mis pesadillas*

Yo: tomoe *digo casi inaudible y con miedo de que se haga mas real de lo que ya es*

Tomoe: la única que te hizo sentir mujer *dice apretándome contra ella* que te parece si no vamos a un hotel y te hago sentir mucho placer uhm *dándome besos por todo mi cuello*

Yo: tu lo único que me produces es asco, aun no se como pude tener algo con alguien tan desagradable como tu *le dijo soltándome de su agarre y dándole una cachetada lo más fuerte que pude y alejándome de ella, pero ella me volvió a sujetar del brazo esta vez con más fuerza*

Tomoe: en tu vida vuelves a pegarme maldita perra, y ya que no quieres por las buenas entonces será por las malas *dice agarrándome con fuerza y estrellándome contra ella*

Metió su rodilla entre mis muslos y me abrió las piernas, después empezó a tocarme los pecho y las piernas con brusquedad, me estaba desgarrando la ropa y yo perdía la esperanza de que natsuki o alguien viniera en mi ayuda, sentía las lágrimas bajando por mis mejillas y se confundían con la lluvia que empezaba a caer, sentía tanta impotencia de no poder defenderme por mi misma, estaba dándome por vencida ya que no podía zafarme de su agarre, hasta que siento como Tomoe me es quitada de encima, yo intento cubrirme con lo poco que queda de mi vestido y ver quien es la persona que me ha ayudado, mi corazón saltó de alegría a ver que mi salvadora no es más que natsuki como siempre lo ha hecho desde que me conoció, la veo detenidamente y observo que esta muy enfadada su mirada ya no es dulce y sus ojos no ya no son del verde esmeralda que suelen ser ahora son verde oliva, veo como le da un puñetazo a Tomoe en la cara y el impacto es tan grande que solo con el golpe la apartó unos metros de ella, no conforme con esto cuando Tomoe se pone de pie le suelta otro puñetazo esta vez en el estómago Tomoe se dobla del dolor pero se compone rápidamente y ahora es ella que le da un puñetazo a natsuki, pero a natsuki parece no hacerle ni cosquillas porque inmediatamente le da con el codo en el estómago y seguido de esto le agarra la cabeza y se la estrella contra su rodilla, puedo ver como Tomoe escupe sangre y sonríe sínicamente, esto parece enfurecer a natsuki que aprovechando que Tomoe se puso de pie nuevamente le da una patada certera en su ingle, Tomoe aúlla de dolor.

Después de salir de mi shock pienso que tengo que detener a natsuki porque la va a matar si continúa golpeándola así y lo que menos quiero es que natsuki valla a la cárcel por matar escoria, me acerco donde esta natsuki y la llamo pero no me escucha pero si puedo ver como esta buscando algo con la mirada, hasta que al parecer lo encuentra, es un tubo de metal y yo me asusto a ver lo quiere intentar hacer, la lluvia parece aumentar y esta lloviendo a chorros, inmediatamente corro hacia donde natsuki, que se dirige hacia donde está Tomoe con el fierro en la mano al ver esto adelanto el paso y llego frente a ella.

Yo: natsuki por favor detente *le dijo* sabes que tu no quieres hacer esto.

Nat: *con la mirada triste* pero intento violarte se lo merece. *dice como si eso lo explicará todo*

Yo: pero no quiero que hagas esto, que pasa si vas a la cárcel quien cuidará de alyssa de sayuri quien cuidará de mi *ella parece pensarlo y veo como suelte el fierro de metal*

Nat: lo siento, no quise que presenciaras todo esto perdóname shizuru esta iba hacer una noche especial y resultó todo lo contrario si yo tan solo te hubiera cuidado esto no pasaría, de verdad lo siento yo-

Yo: *la interrumpo* natsuki ya nos hace feliz sayuri te adora…y yo también *digo bajito pero al parecer ella lo escucho*

Nat: yo también las amo *dice con mirada de amor* quiero que seamos una verdadera familia.

Yo: *yo me empino y le doy un pequeño beso en los labios, ella me mira sorprendida y yo me sonrojo entonces me arrepiento* lo siento yo *pero esta vez me sorprende ella, me toma de la nuca y me atrae hacia ella y me besa con pasión y yo le correspondo encantada, sus besos saben tan bien y que sea bajo la lluvia lo hace aún más especial.

Nat: te quiero shizuru *dice mirando a los ojos fijamente*

Yo: yo también te quiero natsuki *le digo con una sonrisa*

Nat: pero yo te quiero como mi novia, mi futura esposa te quiero como la futura de mis hijos, tu me quieres así shizuru?

Yo: *le doy un beso en los labios* eso responde tu pregunta *le dijo con una sonrisa y ella asiente sonriendo también *

Nat: vamos a casa *dice abrazándome por la cintura*

Caminamos abrazadas hacia el auto de natsuki pero me acuerdo de Mai y de Mikoto.

Yo: tenemos que volver no pude despedirme de Mai ni de Mikoto.

Nat: ella ya se fueron Mai estaba esperando que volvieras del baño para despedirse de ti pero llegabas así se fueron entonces yo salí a buscarte pero como no te vi en ninguna baño entre en pánico y fue cuando escuché la voz de esa tipa y te vi a ti *apretando sus puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos*

Yo: pero llegaste tu y me salvaste como tantas veces lo has hecho *le dijo dándole un beso* tenemos que ayudarla *digo señalando el cuerpo inconsciente de Tomoe*

Nat: ya vendrá alguien de seguridad a ayudarla, a mi gustan muchos tus besos con sabor a cereza *dice volviendo a besarme*

Yo: a mi también los tuyos pero tenemos que irnos o puede que terminemos pescando un resfriado *temblando de frío*

Natsuki abre la puerta trasera del coche y saca su chaqueta, me la coloca y seguido de esto me da un beso en mi cabeza, ambas nos metemos al coche y ella conduce con una sola mano y con la otra sostiene mi mano.

Cuando llegamos a la casa intento bajarme del coche pero ella me detiene , tiene una mirada extraña que no me deja interpretar, me mira muy fijamente y me acaricia la mejilla.

Nat: sabes quien es aquella tipa?.*pregunto con odio recordando a Tomoe*

Yo: siento no habértelo dicho antes.

Nat: no lo sientas esta bien si no me quieres decir, siempre me eh dado cuenta que tu pasado te trae mucho dolor, y eh respetado eso.

Yo: lo se, pero de igual manera quiero contártelo, esa chica se llama Tomoe fue mi novia hace más de un año *hice una pausa decirle esto y respiré profundamente* ella es el padre de sayuri *me fije en la cara de natsuki y estaba muy sorprendida por lo dicho, ella se quedo callada, entonces continúe* cuando le dije que estaba embarazada se enfado mucho y quiso que abortara pero me negué rotundamente, entonces me dijo que me olvidará de ella y que no la volviera a buscar, nunca la habría visto hasta ahora.

Nat: que paso con tus padres.

Yo: ellos querían que abortara y que me casara con el hijo abusivo de un socio de mi padre, le dije iba a tener a mi bebé entonces me golpeó y me hecho de casa renté una habitación en un hotel de mala muerte y trabaje de mesera, poco tiempo después me despidieron y me echaron del motel porque no podía pagar la renta, entonces apareciste tu y fuiste como un ángel en mi camino *terminé de decir, ella acercó su mano a mi mejilla y me limpio las lágrimas, ni siquiera sabía que estaba llorando*

Nat: ahora me tienes a mi, tienes a Nao que a pesar de que es un poco loca le importas muchos y tienes a alyssa esa niña te adora, tienes a tu hija que aunque no lleve mi sangre yo amo a Sayuri como si fuera mi propia hija, porque yo estuve ahí cuando nació, yo la eh visto crecer estos nueve meses…ven vamos a dentro seguro quieres darte un ducha *ambas salimos del coche y caminamos hacia la entrada, pero antes de que entremos yo la detengo y la beso*

Yo: gracias por todo mi natsuki, por quedarte en mi vida y dejar que me quedara en la tuya, te quiero *dándole un beso en sus labios*

Nat: yo también te quiero, pero será mejor que entremos o nos quedaremos aquí y entonces si puede que atrapemos un resfriado.

Ambas entramos en la casa agarrada de las manos, natsuki enciende la lámpara y puedo ver que son las tres de la mañana, natsuki se dirige al baño y yo voy a mi habitación a ver a mi hija , pero grande es mi sorpresa al encontrar la cuna vacía.

Nat: shizuru vine a darte la Buenas noches *entrando a la habitación* que pasa donde esta Sayuri *pregunto al no verla*

Yo: no se, yo solo entre a la habitación y encontré su cuna vacía * dije un poco preocupada*

Nat: ven vamos a la habitación de Nao, de seguro que ella sabe donde esta.

Ambas no dirigimos a la habitación de Nao, entramos y ambas nos sorprendemos, ya que vemos una imagen digna de admirar, veo que natsuki saca su celular y les saca una foto, en la cama de Nao esta ella dormida con Sayuri dormida en su pecho, Nao la abraza con una mano como cuidando de que no se valla a caer de la cama, por otro lado alyssa está dormida abrazada a la cabeza de Nao mientras Nao la abraza por la espalda, después de ver la tierna escena ambas no retiramos de la habitación de Nao.

Nat: buenas noches shizuru descansa *dándome un pequeño beso en los labios pero antes de que se fuera yo la detuve*

Yo: yo no quiero dormir sola, natsuki puede dormir conmigo hoy? *pregunto con miedo de que me rechace*

Nat: claro que si, y recuerda esto *dice mirándome fijamente a los ojos* yo nunca voy a permitir que nada malo te pase ni a ti ni a Sayuri, ustedes son mi vida junto con alyssa *dándome un beso cuando término de decir esto* voy a cambiarme de ropa, espérame en tu habitación iré en seguida.

Yo: no tardes *le dije bajito viéndola dirigirse a su habitación* yo me dirigí a mi habitación, tomé un rápido baño y me puse mi pijama, peine mi cabello y espere a que natsuki viniera, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que apareció por la puerta con una camiseta blanca y un pantalón de pijama de color gris.

Se acostó a mi lado y me dio un beso en los labios, yo me acomodé en su pecho y con los latidos de su corazón fui poco a poco quedándome dormida.

Si leíste el capítulo y te gusto no olvides darle al botón de aquí abajo y dejar un comentario, y recuerden si tienen alguna sugerencia también pueden dejarlas en los comentarios…y los que quieran opinar sobre lo que se merece que le hagamos a tomoe son libres de decir lo que sea. Dale click al botón de acá abajo y deja un comentario.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mi destino eres tu**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Pov shizuru**

 **Hola mis queridos lectores, antes que me lo digan, ya lo sé me tarde un mundo en actualizar pero últimamente tenía muchos exámenes y Muchas tareas de la universidad y por eso me tarde en actualizar …pero bueno al fin eh terminado de escribir el capitulo, muy extenso a Me parece que es, por cierto es mas relleno que otro cosa creo que se lo encontrarán un poco aburrido pero es para centralizar e idear unas buenas ideas que se me ha ocurrido, sin mas que decir disfruten el capítulo.**

Despierto de mi sueño tan placentero porque siento que algo duro me esta hurgando entre mis muslos, así que meto mi mano bajo la sábana e intento quitar lo que me molesta pero cuando hago esto siento que un cuerpo detrás de mí gime y se remueve un poco, entonces me doy la vuelta con mi mano todavía, sujetando la cosa dura, grande es mi sorpresa al ver que lo que estoy tocando es el miembro de natsuki, ella termina por despertarse y al mismo tiempo que yo alejo mi mano ella da un gran salto en la cama y se enreda en las sábanas de color rojo vino, yo me río un poco por su reacción y la ayudó a levantarse.

Yo: no era mi intención despertarte así, pero sentía que algo se metía entre mis muslos y quise quitarlo por eso es que lo toque *dije con un fuertemente sonrojo*

Nat: yo lo siento mucho shizuru y no tienes que disculparte ya que no es tu culpa si no mía, sabía que no debía dormir contigo sabiendo que eso podría suceder a la mañana siguiente, y no te preocupes te aseguro que no volverá a pasar * termina de decir mirando la puerta de la habitación como si quisiera salir de la habitación lo más rápido que pueda*

Yo: natsuki el hecho de que despertaste con una erección no me molesta, de hecho me pareció que es algo bueno *ella me mira esperando que le explique* porque eso quiere decir que tu cuerpo reacciona al calor de mi cuerpo, y que no te soy indiferente además de que eso fue inconscientemente y eso me gusta *le digo mientras me inclino donde esta ella y la beso suavemente, me voy recostando hasta que término encima de ella, mientras ella me abraza por la cintura, entonces me doy cuenta que las cosas se están poniendo muy caliente ya que puedo sentir su pene tan duro como el acero, así que me retiro poco a poco de su agarre*

Yo: siento tener que interrumpir nuestro momento pero sabes que tienes que trabajar y se hace tarde, yo iré a bajo a preparar el desayuno *le digo parándome de la cama y dejándole un beso para seguido de esto salir por la puerta, solo pude escuchar que respiro pesadamente y escuché sus pasos con dirección al baño*

Antes de bajar las escaleras pasé por la habitación de Nao, decidí entrar a ver si sayuri o alyssa estaban despierta, entre en silencio y me acerqué a la cama para ver más de cerca, alyssa seguía dormida ahora con la mitad de su cuerpo encima de la cabeza de Nao, y sayuri está despierta, pero muy entretenida chupándole un dedo de la mano de Nao, yo sonrió un poco enternecida por ver esto, que ni siquiera me doy cuenta que sayuri me esta mirando con una sonrisa sin dientes y me esta extendiendo sus bracitos para que la cargue, la levanto en mis brazos y ahora si nos dirigimos hacia la cocina, cuando entro a la cocina me doy cuenta que no puedo hacer el desayuno con sayuri en brazos así que la siento en la trona , la sillita que natsuki le compró para comer.

Yo: cariño quédate aquí tranquilita mientras mami prepara el desayuno *dándole un juguete para que no se aburra, solo puedo escuchar su gorgoteo de felicidad*

Preparo el desayuno, esta vez sólo preparé pan tostado, café con leche, sumo de naranja, y huevos revueltos con Bacon, coloco los platos en la mesa junto con los tenedores y vasos, después de terminar de hacer todo eso observó que sayuri a lanzado su juguete lejos de ella, esto lo hace cuando ya se aburre así rápidamente preparó una botella de leche, y cuando ella me ve con la botella en la mano me sonríe y extiende sus brazos con desesperación para que la saqué de la silla donde esta sentada, la saco y me acomodo para darle el biberón, desde que acerque la mamila a su boquita empezó a succionar como si no hubiera mañana

 **Por natsuki**

Después de haberme duchado, y salido del baño me percaté que esta era la habitación de shizuru así que tenia que dirigirme a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa, fue a mi closet a buscar la ropa que me podría hoy, busqué un par de pantalones negros y una camisa blanca, zapatos de vestir ya que tenía que cuidar mi imagen como dueña de la empresa, después de vestirme salí a ver si Nao ya se había despertado, entre a la habitación y aun estaba muy dormida al igual que Alyssa.

Me acerqué a la cama y levanté a Alyssa, cuando se sintió alzada empezó a patalear aún dormida tal vez pensado que se caería, aun así ella no despertó, me incliné un poco hacia abajo aún con ella en mis brazos y saque un par de cuadritos de hielo del pequeño refrigerador que nao tiene dentro de su habitación, muy cuidadosamente le levanté el bóxer y le metí los cuadritos de hielo, me alejé de la cama y espere unos cuantos segundo hasta que hiciera el efecto deseado, Nao dio un salto en la cama, después de que estuvo de pie dando saltos agarrándose la entrepierna, sin comprender porque se le estaba congelando el pene, metió su mano dentro del bóxer y sacó los cuadritos de hielo que no se habían vuelto agua, después que se tranquilizó se dio cuenta de mi presencia y de mi risa.

Nao: maldición cachorro porque hiciste eso *dijo muy enojada*

Yo: y aun lo preguntas, cuando será el día en que no tendré que decirte que te levantes para ir a trabajar *ella me miró muy enojada, pero pareció darse cuenta de algo porque cambió su mirada de enojo por una preocupada y luego por una de asustada*

Nao: Oh por dios! Oh por dios! *buscando bajo la sábana y hasta debajo de la cama* donde esta sayuri, anoche la traje a dormir conmigo porque me dio cosa que durmiera sola, y ahora ya no se donde está, shizuru me va matar por no saber cuidar a su pequeña.

Yo: * iba aprovechar esta oportunidad para hacerle una broma a nao, pero ya se esta haciendo tarde para el trabajo y de verdad la veo muy asustada , creo que hasta sudando está* shizuru seguro que vino a ver si había despertado y puede que se la haya llevado *esto pareció calmarla un poco* toma aquí *dije pasándole alyssa, que ya parecía estar un poco mas despierta* encárgate de bañarla, yo ya me eh cambiado y no voy arriesgarme a que me moje como hace, siempre que la baño, y date prisa.

Baje a la cocina donde estaba shizuru dándole el biberón a sayuri que desde que me vio inmediatamente alzó sus brazos para que la levantara, y yo pues no la hice esperar mucho y la alcé en mis brazos.

Shiz: Buenos días amor *dándome un beso los labios*

Yo: Buenos días, me gusta como suena eso.

Shiz: los buenos días?

Yo: no, que me digas amor *la digo volviéndola a besar*

Shiz: pues a mi me gusta mas *dice sonriéndome* ven te eh bueno les eh preparado el desayuno, donde están aly y nao?

Yo: nao la Está bañando, como siempre tuve que ir a despertarlas *acomodándome en la silla para desayunar con sayuri en mis piernas*

Shiz: espera, déjame sostenerla para que no valla a ensuciarte la ropa *intentando cargar a sayuri, que al verse lejos de mi empezó a resabiar, pero shizuru sabe como calmarla*

Un rato después bajaron Nao y alyssa, ambas le dieron los buenos días lea shizuru, alyssa le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a sayuri y esta desde que la labio se le quiso tirar encima, pero alyssa aún es muy pequeña como para cargarla por su cuenta, todas estábamos muy tranquila hasta que nao pareció recordar algo.

Nao: un momento! Exclamó no me han dicho como le fue en la cita de anoche *mirándonos a las dos Cómo esperando que alguna le de una explicación*

Yo: te lo contare en el trabajo, porque ya se nos está haciendo tarde *limpiándome la boca con la servilleta* además tenemos que ir a dejar a alyssa en la escuela *levantándome de la silla e incitando a nao hacer lo mismo* alyssa ve a buscar tu mochila

Shizuru colocó a sayuri en el suelo, para poder recoger los platos.

Yo: te ayudo *le dije dirigiéndonos ambas a la cocina con los platos*

Shiz: gracias para sabes que no es necesario

Yo: pero quiero hacerle, me gusta ayudarte *dije quitándoles los platos y metiéndolos al lava vajilla, para después agarrarla por su cintura y besarla lentamente, disfrutando su sabor en cada beso*

Shiz: natsuki tiene que ir a trabajar o de verdad se le hará muy tarde *dijo respirando muy cerca de mis labios*

Yo: no me importaría llegar tarde, con tal de seguir besándote *volviendo a besarla*

Shiz: cuando regreses de trabajar habrá más de esto *dijo refiriéndose a los besos* donde está tu corbata?

Yo: aquí está *sacándola de mi bolsillo* no soy muy buena atando los nudos y siempre me queda torcida.

Shiz: listo! ahora si estas perfecta.

Nao: *entrando por la puerta de la cocina* cachorro ya nos podemos ir, recuerda que ahora eres la jefa, y los jefes nunca llegan tarde.

Yo: nao…el único que puede llegar tarde es el jefe sin problemas.

Nao: como sea ya vámonos.

Shiz: nao! Ven aquí *extendiéndole la mano*

Nao: que pasa? *shizuru le señala el bolsillo donde esta la corbata, ella la saca y shizuru se la pone* gracias Shiz no se que haríamos sin ti *dándole un beso en la mejilla*

Claro que al ver esto no puedo evitar ponerme un poco celosa y empujó a nao hasta la puerta de la cocina mientras shizuru nos sigues de cerca.

Llegamos a la sala y alyssa viene bajando las escaleras con su mochila de monster high, shizuru recoge a sayuri que está en el suelo y le está alzando los bracitos para que la cargue, y ella la carga.

Yo: alyssa despídete de shizuru y de tu hermanita *alyssa se acerca a donde esta shizuru y le da un beso en la mejilla, shizuru tiene que poner a sayuri hacia abajo para que alyssa puede darle un beso en la cabeza.

Después de habernos despido y de recibir un ultimo beso de shizuru, todas nos dirigimos a la puerta de entrada para poder salir, pero antes de cruzar la puerta escucho una pequeña voz, que hace que mi corazón se llene de alegría.

Sayuri: pa-pap-papá *removiéndose en los brazos de shizuru* papá *seguía gritando mientras me veía*

Shiz: aww mi bebé dijo su primera palabra *dijo shizuru besándola en la mejilla, y yo aproveché y me acerqué donde estaban ellas* natsuki su primera palabra y te la está diciendo a ti *con una sonrisa*

Yo: ella me dijo papá! *sorprendida y sin poder creerlo* realmente ella me llamó papá *tomándola de los brazos de shizuru y elevándola por los aires, solo escuchar su carcajada me hace feliz

Sayuri: pa-papa papá *repitiéndolo una y otra vez*

Yo: shizuru *llamando su atención* no te molesta que tu hija me llame papá.

Shiz: por supuesta que no natsuki, ella solo te ve a ti como su papá, aunque ella no sepa que tu no eres su verdadero papá, eso a ella no le importa, ella solo sabe que tu eres esa figura paterna que ella necesita, que tu eres esa persona que la duerme casi todas las noches y que juega con ella, que le das su biberón cuando tiene hambre y que la calma en las noches donde suele tener pesadillas, y estoy segura que su pequeño corazón sabe que tu eres el padre que ella quiere *terminó de decir con una sonrisa*

Say: papa, papá *dándome besos húmedos*

Yo: gracias shizuru, no sabes lo feliz que me haces *besándola, cuando la beso sayuri se nos queda mirando, y luego también intenta besarme, pero esta vez en los labios*

Sayuri: papá, papá

Yo: estas celosa de mami porque ella si puede besarme *haciéndole cosquillas en su pancita* oh rayos *viendo la hora en mi reloj* si no me voy ahora de verdad se me hará muy tarde para ir al trabajo *pasándole al sayuri, que desde que me vio dirigirme al auto, se puso a llorar, no me gusta verla llorar pero esta vez no puedo hacer mucho para cambiar eso*

Nao: ahora si cuéntame lo que paso anoche entre tu y shizuru, ya trabajaron en la futura hermanita de sayuri, o simplemente te mandaron a la friendzone muy cruelmente.

Yo: para tu información shizuru me dijo que esta enamorada de mi, así oh más claras *sonriendo sólo de recordar en sus besos*

Nao: ósea que si hubo morreo *con una sonrisa muy picara*

Yo: por supuesto que no, a diferencia de ti, yo si se contenerme por más que quiere que sucedan las cosas, quiero que esto sea diferente, quiero que shizuru sea la mujer con la cual me case y poder formar una familia con ella, aunque ya somos una familia.

Nao: wao! Cachorro nunca te había escuchado hablar así de una mujer, de verdad que estas enamorada eh.

Yo: aunque paso algo que me saco mucho de onda, y es que aun pienso en eso, y siento que voy a explotar de la rabia *apretando el volante*

Nao: debió ser algo muy malo para que te pongas así de solo recordarlo, cachorro que fue lo que paso?

Yo: aquí no te lo puedo decir, alyssa nos puede escuchar.

Nao: tan serio es?

Yo: muy serio, ni siquiera se como reaccionará tu cuando lo sepas

Nao: entiendo *quedándose muy pensativa*

Ambas nos quedamos en silencio, yo seguí conduciendo hasta llegar al colegio de la alyssa.

Yo: abriéndole la puerta del coche *eh inclinándome al su altura* te portaras bien?

Aly: si nat-chan *con una sonrisita muy tierna* anda dame un beso y te puedes ir a jugar con tus amigos *ella me dio un beso y después otro a nao, agitó su manita en señal de adiós y se fue corriendo con dirección al un grupo de niñas que la estaban esperando*

Después de haber dejado a Aly en el colegio nos dirigimos a la empresa, llegamos justamente faltando 10 minutos para la hora entrada laboral, a parqué el coche en el estacionamiento privado de la empresa, y nao y yo nos dirigimos a la entrada.

Entramos a la empresa y la mayoría de los trabajadores ya estaban en sus puesto de trabajo, así que me dirigí a mi oficina al igual que lo hizo nao

Nao: pasare por tu oficina más tarde, cuando logre tener un poco de tiempo libre *asiento con la cabeza sin decirle nada mas*

Entro a mi oficina y me pongo a revisar mi correo, contesto algunos correo de unos cuantos clientes y me pongo a ver los proyectos que tenia el antiguo diseñador de autos de lujos.

Es una mierda literalmente, los colores tan opaco y sin brillo, la aceleración, los frenos, la pintura, tiene muy pocos IP, es que esto no sirve, sin mas que hacer tiro todo los papeles a la basura, y me pongo a trabajar en el diseño de nuevos autos, estoy haciendo los gráficos cuando de repente tocan la puerta.

Yo: adelante *siguiendo en lo que hacía*

Aoi: Buenos días jefa

Yo: Buenos días Aoi, ya te dije que me dijeras sólo natsuki, llevamos años trabajando juntas y ahora porque soy la dueña de la empresa me llamas jefa *despegando la mirada del computador*

Aoi: tienes razón discúlpame, pero sabe que respecto ante todo.

Nat: tienes razón…pero recuerda que antes de ser la jefa somos amigas, además de que soy yo que te estoy pidiendo que me llames por mi nombre, y que es lo que deseas.

Aoi: ciento ya Hasta se me había olvidado a lo que vine…allá bajo está una chica que te busca, dice que tu le dijiste que vinieras hoy.

Yo: quien será, la verdad es que no me acuerdo de haberle dicho a nadie que viniera hoy, como es?

Aoi: uhm pues tiene mirada gatuna y tiene el cabel-

Yo: ya se quien es, hazla pasar a mi oficina

Aoi se fue en busca de mikoto y volvió unos minutos después.

Mik: Buenos días natsuki

Yo: Buenos días mikoto, toma asiento por favor, y dime pensaste en la propuestas que te hice.

Mik: si, y precisamente por eso estoy aquí…acepto tu propuesta de trabajar para ti.

Yo: excelente, cuando puedes empezar.

Mik: cuando tu digas, no tengo problema.

Yo: puede ser hoy?

Mik: claro.

Yo: genial, puedes ayudarme a implementar el nuevo diseño del KOENIGSEGG ONE, del ASTON MARTIN VANQUISH y del HENNESSEY VENOM GT tengo que diseñar los vinilos, los aro, verificar fuerza de transmisión, el motor, la suspensión los neumáticos y las ruedas entre otras cosas.

Ambas nos pusimos a trabajar en el diseño del coche.

 **Pov shizuru**

Después que natsuki se fue a trabajar, mi hija se quedó un buen rato llorando, mientras gritaba papá, incluso gateó hasta la puerta para ir detrás de natsuki, le di el pecho para calmarla un poco y se después se quedó dormida, así que la llevé a mi habitación acostarla, ya que sayuri estaba dormida, aproveché y tomé una ducha, después de salir me vestí con un simple vestido veraniego, y una zapatillas cómodas sin tacón, en lo que sayuri dormía, me puse a limpiar la casa, ya que estaban los juguetes de alyssa por todos lados, los zapatos y tenis de las chicas regados en la sala de star, terminé de limpiar todo eso, y me dirigí al refrigerador a ver que puedo hacer de comer, me sorprendí un poco cuando vi que no había casi nada, solo quedaba un poco de vegetales y era porque a natsuki ni a nao le gustan los vegetales, solo a alyssa la hago comer vegetales aunque eso no quita que a las chicas las obligue de vez en cuando, menos mal que ambas les gusta hacer ejercicio porque de lo contraria no pudiera cruzar por la puerta de tanta comida chatarra que comen.

Después de que terminé de limpiar un poco la casa y el reguero que hacen estas chicas me senté a continuar el libro que estaba leyendo, estaba tan sumida en la lectura que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando sayuri despertó, si no Hasta que escuché sus lloriqueos , deje el libro en la mesa ratona y subí las escaleras para buscar a mi hija, cuando entre a la habitación la vi llorando en su cuna, me acerqué a cargarla y me di cuenta que tenia la carita muy roja.

Yo: oh perdóname mi amor, mami no te escuchó despertar *secándole las lágrimas*

Bajé a la planta de abajo y le hice una botella de leche, después la cambie de ropa y salí a buscar el coche que me había comprado natsuki, aunque le dije que no era necesario ella insistió ya que no quería que continuará saliendo en taxi cada vez que tenía que hacer las compras o cualquier otra cosa

Coloqué la bebé en su sillita de coche que natsuki la había comprado y me dirigí al supermarket.

 **Pov natsuki**

Mikoto y yo estuvimos trabajando por dos horas y media, creo que es suficiente por ahora porque ya me dio hambre y puedo notar que Mikoto esta igual o peor que yo además es su primer día y no quiero abusar con cargarla de trabajo.

Yo: bueno creo que hoy hicimos una gran progreso *parándome del sillón y estirando mis brazos* que te parece si seguimos más tarde, tomate un descanso y ve a comer algo a la cafetería de la empresa.

Mik: esta bien, la verdad es que me muero de hambre…nos vemos un rato *saliendo por la puerta*

Estoy organizando unos cuantos papeles y escucho que abren la puerta, levanto la vista saber quien es, y solo es nao.

Yo: se te ofrece algo.

Nao: tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente o ya se te olvido? *creí que se le había olvidado pero veo que no.

Yo: esta bien siéntate *le digo y ella Toma asiento* ya desayunaste * le pregunto y niega con la cabeza, levanto el teléfono y llamo a Aoi para que me traiga dos orden de desayuno de la cafetería*

Nao: hay algo que me estas ocultando y quiero saber que es, *dice seria pero en cuestión de minutos su cara cambia a una sorprendida y después a una pícara* ya lo entiendo todo, tu seriedad tu… shizuru de nuevo está embarazada y el bebé es tuyo, eso es lo que no podía escuchar alyssa, joder natsuki pero si sayuri lo que tienen son nueve meses y ya la hiciste hermana mayor.

Yo: *negando levemente con la cabeza* no es eso nao es algo más- *abren la puerta y entra Aoi con nuestro desayuno, los deja arriba de mi escritorio y se va, al parecer percibió tensión en la oficina, como tenía hambre empecé a comer, le hice una seña a nao que hiciera lo mismo.

Nao: le estas dando Muchas vueltas al asunto natsuki.

Yo: vale te lo contaré, te acuerdas cuando shizuru y yo salimos a tomar un copa *ella asiente y yo prosigo* todo iba muy tranquilo se encontró con su mejor amiga y- *interrumpiendo*

Nao: no le veo nada de malo que haya encontrado con su mejor amiga de hecho eso me parece muy bien.

Yo: eso esta bien, me alegré mucho que shizuru haya encontrado una amiga, pero el problema no es ese.

Nao: entonces…

Yo: si me dejarás hablar ya lo sabrías…shizuru decidió ir al baño, duraba mucho así que salí a buscarla, cuando llegue donde ella estaba, hay una chica intentando abusar de ella *cuando dije esto nao se paró de la silla tan rápido, tiro la silla al suelo cuando se puso de pie*

Nao: sabes quien es? *preguntó con la mirada oscurecida y apretando los puños*

Yo: esa chica *dije casi mordiéndome la lengua de solo recordarla* es el papá de sayuri, ella abandonó a shizuru cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada.

Nao: quiero sabe quien es *dijo con la cara roja de rabia*

Yo: no te preocupes, ya hice todo lo que hubieras podido hacer.

Nao: que hiciste?

Yo: pues de no ser por shizuru, casi la mato al golpes *nao me miró sorprendida cuando le dije esto* de no ser por shizuru hubiera cometido un gran error.

Nao: igual quiero saber quien fue *dijo decidida*

Yo: la verdad es que no lo se muy bien, pero te pido que no hagas nada estúpido.

Nao: esta bien no haré nada *dijo levantando las manos a modo de paz* pero si un día se cruza en mi camino no le irá nada bien*

Yo: por cierto que es lo que haces? te necesito aquí trabajando en la implementación de los nuevos coches deportivos y los coches de lujos.

Pasó alrededor de media hora para cuando llegó mikoto, así que volvimos al trabajo, continuamos con la implementación de los coches el requerimiento de IP para cada coche entre otras cosas, seguíamos trabajando hasta que sentí como me vibraba el celular en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

Yo: sigan trabajando, en lo que respondo esta llamada *ambas a sintieron casi de forma automática*

Respondí la llamada ya que era del colegio de alyssa y si me estaban llamando a mi celular debía ser algo importante…al parecer alyssa se había peleado con un niño y ambos estaban en la dirección, y tengo que ir a recogerla.

Yo: *entrando a la oficina* tendrán que disculparme pero tengo que salir, es una emergencia.

Nao: que pasa está todo bien *preguntó preocupada*

Yo: es del colegio de alyssa, no te preocupes no es nada *dije para que se tranquilizara* te veré en casa

Salí de la oficina y me dirigí al a sensor para llegar mas rápido a la planta de abajo, caminé a paso veloz para llegar al estacionamiento privado de la empresa y rápidamente me subí al coche acelere hasta llegar a la escuela.

Cuando llegué al colegio a parqué el coche como pude y me dirigí a la dirección donde me esperaba la directora.

Yo: *entrando, y lo primero que vi, fue alyssa corriendo en mi dirección con los brazos abiertos, la cargué y la apreté contra mi pecho mientras le acariciaba su cabello* disculpen que entre así , sin tocar pero cuando me llamaron me quede muy preocupada*

Dir: Buenos días natsuki, la llamamos porque la niña alyssa tubo una pequeña disputa con unos de sus compañeros y como verá nosotros somos muy estricto y no podemos permitir ese tipo de situaciones en nuestro colegio.

Yo: entiendo perfectamente, pero puede explicarme que fue lo que pasó, alyssa es una niña muy tranquila y ella nunca a tenido problemas en el colegio algo debió pasar para que ella actuara de esa manera *dije aún con aly cargada, la verdad la noto muy nerviosa* shhh ya pasó pequeña yo no voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño *le susurraba para cálmala*

Dir: alyssa no ha querido decir nada hasta que tu no llegaras…alyssa puedes decirle a la señorita natsuki porque te peleaste con tu compañero.

Aly: *removiéndose en mi pecho* el dijo que mi papá me abandonó porque no quería una niña fea como yo *dijo llorando* entonces yo le dije que mi papá si me quería y el me empujó y me caí y después yo me paré del suelo y lo empujé pero después el quería golpearme y se cayó y se pegó en la cabeza *terminó de decir abrazándose a mi pecho*

Yo: quiero saber quien es ese niño que le pegó a mi hermanita, esto no puede quedarse así, dígame señora directora que piensa hacer para que esto no se repita con otras niñas o niños? *pregunté un poco alterada*

Dir: cálmese señorita natsuki, pero siendo éste el verdadero problema tomare cartas en el asunto y me veré en la penosa situación de tener que llamar a los padres del niños para decirles que será expulsado del colegio por mala conducta y agredir a una niña.

Yo: gracias supongo, pero eso no quiere decir que este muy feliz del todo, por favor que esta clases de cosas no vuelvan a pasar, o tendré que sacar a mi hermana de este colegio.

Dir: no se preocupe le aseguro que esto no volverá a pasar *dijo muy segura de si misma*

Yo: eso espero *saliendo*

Llevé alyssa en brazos hasta el coche y coloqué en la puerta trasera, y empecé a conducir sin rumbo, ya que sabía muy bien lo duro que fue y es para alyssa crecer sin padres, ya que cuando vamos al parke veo su tristeza al mirar a los niños que juegan con sus padres o sus madres, me estacioné cerca del parque y baje del carro, le hice seña a alyssa para que bajará también pero la pobre no podía abrir la puerta así que tuve que hacerlo por ella, ambas nos dirigimos a un barco no muy lejos de donde estábamos, la verdad no sabia ni que hacer para quitarle esa tristeza de su carita.

Yo: oye aly-chan quieres comer pizza *dije tratando de distraerla*

Aly: no quiero *dijo mirando una niña mientras jugaba con su madre * nat-chan donde está papá? *preguntó con su carita de curiosidad*

Yo: *odio hablarle de este tema ya que ella era muy pequeña cuando murieron nuestros padres y aun no entiende muy bien cuando le dices que están en el cielo* ellas están en una lugar muy lindo y desde ese lugar te cuidan siempre *dije tratando de animarla*

Aly: *subiéndose a mis piernas* nat-chan verdad que mi papá si me quiso *preguntó mirando el cielo*

Yo: claro que si…antes de que nacieras ella ya te amaba al igual que mamá también.

Aly: nat-chan quiero que mamá y papá estén conmigo, yo quiero tener un papá y una mamá igual que mis amigas.

Yo: pero si ya tienes muchos papá *le dije picándole las costillas*

Aly: quienes?

Nao: pues tienes a nuestros padres que te cuidan de donde están y también me tienes a mi y a nao.

Aly: y puedo decirle mamá a shizuru *pregunto brillándole los ojitos*

Nat: puedes preguntarle pero estoy segura de que a shizuru le gustará, ahora que te parece si vamos a comer pizza.

Aly: siii *saltando encima de mi, tuve que subirla en mi cuello, para que un piecito de ella no valla a terminar en mi parte privada*

Fui caminando hasta el restaurante que queda cerca del parke, con alyssa en mi cuello, nos sentamos en una de las mesas y pedimos una pizza mediana, ya que alyssa no come mucho y pues yo había desayunando en casa con shizuru y en la empresa también, de seguir comiendo así tendré que volver gimnasio.

Yo: ya es hora de volver a casa *le dije a Aly que aún seguía luchando por comerse su segundo pedazo de pizza que llevaba a la mitad.

Aly: esta bien

Pague la cuenta y me dirigí a donde tenía estacionado el coche, y conduje a casa, llegamos y ambas nos dirigimos a la entrada de casa, abrí la puerta con mi llave y lo primero escuche fueron unos chillidos de alegría seguido de unos gritos.

Say: papá! Papá!

Yo: *cargándola* me extrañaste pequeña *haciéndole cosquillas*

Shiz: mi natsuki llegó temprano *dándome un beso en los labios*

Yo: si es que sucedió algo con alyssa en el colegio y me llamaron para que fuer a buscarla *besándola de nuevo*

Shiz: que paso con alyssa ella esta bien *preguntó muy preocupada* iré a verla

Yo: no te preocupes ya esta solucionado, pero ya será algo que te contaré después, que te parece si vemos una película en la sala de star.

Shiz: me parece bien, iré a buscar aly-chan

Todas estábamos viendo la película de valiente ya que alyssa quería verla, alyssa estaba sentada en las piernas de shizuru mientras sayuri seguía en mi regazo y jugaba con mis manos, y yo abrazaba a shizuru.

 **Pov nadie**

A las afuera de la ciudad, en un lugar donde la oscuridad de la noche no es alcanzada por la claridad de la luna, más específicamente en un edificio de muy poca calidad, en la parte más lejana del edificio habían dos cuerpos inconsciente, en una habitación oscura la puerta era custodiada por dos hombres de complexión robusta y con muy mala cara.

 **Ah que los eh pillado desprevenido con el final del capítulo a que si xD díganme en los comentarios quienes creen que son los dos personajes misterioso.**

 **Quiero saber si saber si este capítulo puede llegar a los 100 reviews eso seria genial.**

 **Quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que siempre dejan un comentario en cada capítulo se los agradezco de corazón porque eso me ayuda mucho a continuar con la historia.**

 **Se vendrán Muchas sorpresas en los demás capítulo.**

 **Que pasen feliz resto de semana , y recuerden pórtensen bien y si se portan mal inviten, Bye guys**


	7. Chapter 7

Mi destino eres tú

Capitulo 7

Antes que nada quiero disculparme por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero mi teléfono se estropeó y volví a usar la Tablet para escribir y bueno mis padres también la usan para ver noticias así que casi no podía escribir, por otra parte este capítulo lo escribí unas 3 veces y se me borraron muchas partes así que no se como valla a queda.

También quisiera agradecer infinitamente a: Osiris valensky, pr v, Liz, nicocchi17, name, shizurunatsuki16, shizuru Kuga j. Sam, madelain, Carmenrosa A.9 popilin, noodle-Grz, masspao, Isaty, Jk, chik, yuri, GpsLok, noname, marfry, alita, love novels, Lucy, karive,natsuki kruguer, y Hookedonreading, también a todos los guest. Puede que me faltaron algunos por mencionar, así a todos ustedes también, si no fuera por ustedes yo no tendría ánimo de escribir esta historia así que gracias, quiero darles la bienvenida a todos los lectores nuevo espero volver a leer sus comentarios después de todo es lo que más me gusta hacer después de subir un capítulo.

Pov natsuki

Es fin de semana y gracias a dios nao y yo no trabajamos los fines de semana, nao les prometió a las niñas que las llevaría de paseo a un aquarium que abrieron hace poco en la ciudad, desde que le prometió que las llevaría a ese lugar, Alyssa no paro de molestarla hasta que hoy por fin decidió hacerlo, shizuru bañó y arregló ambas niñas para que nao se las llevaras.

Ahora mismo estoy preparándole el desayuno al amor de mi vida, que lindo se suena, shizuru es esa chica linda y tierna de buen corazón que cualquier hombre o mujer desearía tener a su lado, como ese amor que se tenían mis padres, que a pesar de que mi mamá quedó embarazada muy joven de mi papá ambas supieron luchar por el amor que se tuvieron, ya que cuando la familia de mi madre se enteraron que estaba embarazada a la edad de 16 años la desheredaron y se negaron ayudarla, pero gracias a mis abuelos por parte de mi papá no nos faltó nada, mis abuelos le pagaron la universidad a mis padres y cuando estos murieron le dejaron el negocio familiar, y mis padres se hicieron cargo de sacar adelante el negocio y convertirlo en una pequeña empresa que se encargaban de vender motocicletas y autos usados, en mi infancia pase muy poco tiempo con mis padres ya que estos se la pasaban trabajando para que a mi no me faltara nada, logrando expandir el negocio familia y hacerlo reconocido, después de haber logrado un gran renombre, se dedico a ejercer su profesión, mi padre estudio ingeniería automotriz, fue una de las mejores ingenieras, ya que pudo lograr hacer un auto de carrera con el mejor manejo de ese entonces, ella me enseño todo lo que se, por eso me fue fácil terminar muy rápido la universidad, por otra parte mi madre fue la mejor esposa y madre del mundo incluso recuerdo que antes de que murieran en aquel fatal accidente, tuvimos muchos problemas porque cuando el hermano mayor de mi mamá supo todo lo que había logrado papá y mamá y la gran empresa que tenia para ese entonces, sintió mucha envidia ya que la situación económica de los padres de mi mamá era critica, habían hecho una mala inversión y se fueron a la banca rota, intento por muchos medios arruinarlos e incluso contrato varios hombres para que engañaran a papá y para que hicieran un fraude en la empresa pero mis padres no se dejaron vencer, para mi mamá fue un golpe muy duro enterarse que su propio hermano quiso arruinar la empresa pero se sintió mas terrible al saber que su padre también estaba involucrado en el asunto, así que corto toda clase de acercamiento y comunicación con su familia dedicándose solo a mi papá y a mi ya que ella decía que mi papá y yo éramos su única familia bueno también mis abuelos por parte de mi papá, ya que ellas también apoyaron su relación.

Después de haber pasado unos pocos meses y que el hermano de mamá se rindiera de seguir intentando sabotear a papá, la calma y un poco de alegría nos embargo ya que mi mamá estaba embarazada, y eso nos puso muy feliz a mi papá y a mi, y aun mas a mi mamá cuando se entero de que seria una pequeña princesa, y que por fin alguien estaría de su lado, porque como yo soy igual que mi papá y pues tengo un amiguito ahí abajo así que no puedo usar vestido, y por lo tanto cuando yo nací no pudo lograr convertirme en su princesita con vestido rosado por obvias razones, mi papá también estaba muy feliz de saber que seria papá por segunda vez y esta vez de una niña-niña, y no es por decir que no quisieron tenerme, porque ellos supieron amarme sin medida alguna, pero tener un bebé en la casa era algo que a los tres nos hacia muy feliz, aun recuerdo algunos acontecimiento de cuando mamá estaba embarazada y se le antojaba algo, como esa vez que quería un bizcocho de chocolate blanco embarrado con dulce de leche.

Escena retrospectiva

Pov nadie

En una casa muy bonito con un bello jardín llenos de todo tipos de flores muy hermosa, dentro de aquella casa se encontraba frente al espejo una hermosa mujer de cabello cobalto acariciando su barriga de unos 6 meses de embarazo, de repente tiente unas suaves mano que la acaricia desde atrás con mucha suavidad y ternura.

Nat: que sucede cariño *pregunto la mujer rubia de ojos esmeralda* te sientes bien te duele algo?

Sae,: estoy bien mi amor *dándole un beso en los labios* pero me siento gorda *haciendo pucheros*

Nat: cariño eres la mujer embarazada mas hermosa del mundo entero, solo mírate eres preciosa, y esta pequeñita de aquí *inclinándose hasta la altura de su vientre* también es hermosa como su madre *termino de decir con una sonrisa*

Sae: te amo *dijo besándola* casarme contigo es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida *se quedo pensando unos segundo para después decir* en realidad mis hijas son lo mejor que me ah pasado, gracias por dármelas *mirándola fijamente a esos ojos verde que la enamoran*

Nat: *moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa* yo soy quien debería agradecerte por eso *dándole un beso* te amo *volvieron a besarse, hasta que oyeron a alguien entrar a la casa.

Natsuki: porque no se consiguen una habitación, no quiero tener pesadillas esta noche.

Natsumi: no es nada que veas un poquito la demostración de amor que tenemos tu madre y yo, tal vez aprendes un poquito *dijo con una sonrisa*

Natsuki: papá!

Saeko: Nat!

Dijeron ambas mientras Natsumi se carcajeaba

Nat: que! No dije nada malo *puso cara de ángel* además puede que natsuki ya no sea virgen, el otro día vi que se besaba con una chiquilla cerca de su escuela *siguió diciendo para molestar a su hija que tenia la cara roja de vergüenza*

Sae: natsuki dime quien es esa chica *con la mirada muy seria* es que acaso ya la embarazaste? Soy muy joven para hacer abuela

Natsuki: que? No! Mi papá solo quiere molestarme.

Nat: esta bien lo admito *muy seria* creo que natsuki sigue siendo virgen *partiéndose de la risa* a tu edad ya tenia a tu madre embarazada.

Sae: Natsumi basta! Oh esta vez no dormirás en el sofá, te hare dormir con el perro.

Natsuki: estaré en mi habitación jugando videojuegos *subiendo las escaleras con dirección a su habitación*

Natsumi: esta bien, lo siento no te molestes conmigo si *viendo que su esposa tenía el señor fruncido y no quería verla enojada* iré a bañarme quieres acompañarme *mirando de manera coqueta a lo que su esposa la fulminó con la mirada* tomaré eso como un no.

Natsumi subió a la planta de arriba a bañarse y saeko decidió ir a hablar con su hija.

Sae: natsuki cariño puedo entrar *tocando la puerta de la habitación, y recibiendo un sí mamá como única respuesta*

Natsuki: de que quieres hablar *preguntó con toda su atención puesta en el videojuego*

Sae: primero apaga el aparato ese, y ven siéntate aquí *señalándole un lado de la cama donde ella estaba sentada* quiero que me digas si de verdad tienes novia?

Natsuki: tu también me vas a molestar con eso como lo hace mi papá *dijo un poco cansada de lo mismo*

Sae: sólo quiero saber si de verdad tienes novia dime quien es la mujerzuela que te apartará de mi lado *preguntó queriendo matar la supuesta novia de Natsuki*

Natsuki: no tengo novia mi papá dijo eso para molestarme, además fue a Nao que vio besándose con esa chica.

Sae: entonces aún sigo siendo la única mujer de tu vida *Natsuki niega con la cabeza* entonces es que ya no me quieres.

Natsuki: no es eso mamá, lo digo porque también está mi hermanita y ella también tiene un lugar especial en mi corazón al igual que tu y mi papá.

Sae: aww cariño eso es lindo, quieres ponerle un nombre a la bebé.

Natsuki: puedo? *Preguntó y recibiendo un sí por parte de su madre* me gustaría que se llamara Alyssa.

Sae: es un nombre muy lindo, me gusta a tu papá de seguro que también le encantará…bueno tengo que preparar la cena, en 30 minutos te quiero abajo para cenar, me escuchaste?

Natsuki: ujum *jugando su vídeojuegos*

Saeko bajó a la cocina y de dispuso hacer la cena, decidió hacer una ensalada mixta con mucha mayonesa como le gustaba su hija y a su esposa, también decidió cocinar pollo a la plancha y de postre no haría nada, ya que en el refrigerador estaba el bizcocho de vainilla y chocolate que su esposa le había comprado.

Natsumi venía bajando las escaleras ya cambiada, venía con una camiseta gris y unas bermudas blanca, se acercó hasta donde estaba su esposa y le dio un beso en el cuello a lo que esta se sorprendió un poquito.

Natsumi: terminaste o quieres que te ayude con algo?

Sae: si cariño, puedes poner los platos y cubiertos en la mesa por favor *preguntó sonriéndole*

Natsumi: claro, lo que sea por mi esposa.

Después de haber terminado de preparar la cena y que Natsumi sacara el pollo del horno ya que no quería que su esposa fuera a tener un accidente, colocaron todo en la mesa sólo faltaba natsuki así que saeko la llamó para que bajara a cenar en familia, pero esta nada que bajaba.

Sae: natsuki cariño la cena ya está lista así que apaga el puto aparato ese antes de que Suba y te lo rompa *gritándole desde la planta de abajo ya que natsuki seguía en su habitación*

Natsuki: bajo en cinco minutos estoy tratando de romper mi propio récord.

Natsumi: natsuki no hagas esperar a tu madre, porque si me haces subir hasta tu habitación no te irá nada bien *dijo con voz fuerte para que natsuki supiera que hablaba en serio*

Natsuki: ya estoy aquí no es necesario que subas, mmh huele delicioso que cocinaste *dijo cuando por fin estuvo en la cocina* que cocinaste mamá?

Sae: ensalada mixta con mucha mayonesa como les gusta.

Natsumi y Natsuki: te amamos!

Las tres cenaron muy amenamente entre risas por parte de Natsumi y sonrojos por parte de Natsuki, mientras saeko la observaba feliz mientras acariciaba su vientre, hasta que terminaron y Natsumi y Natsuki decidieron lavar los platos. Después que terminaron de lavar los platos ambas fueron a la sala donde estaba saeko viendo televisión, Natsumi se sentó en el sofá para dos al lado de saeko a lo que está se acomodó en su regazo, mientras que Natsuki decidió sentarse en el sofá grande para estar más cómoda, se quedaron viendo una película de comedia, Natsumi y saeko se besaban de vez en cuando mientras Natsuki sólo rodaba los ojos, pasó alrededor de una hora y media, hasta que ambas mujeres se dieron cuenta de una suave y lenta respiración cerca de ellas, saeko se puso de pie y apagó la televisión, después se acercó donde Natsuki dormía plácidamente y le acarició el cabello.

Natsumi: no me digas que tendré que cargarla y llevarla a la cama *viendo con ternura a su esposa dar un beso en la frente de su hija* Natsuki ya no es tan ligera como cuando tenía 10.

Sae: sabes que aunque quisieras no podrías dejarla pasar la noche aquí.

Natsumi: tienes razón *poniéndose de pie, y cogiéndola en sus fuertes brazos, para después subir las escaleras* esta niña un día me va a romper la espalda.

Sae: es la misma niña que tenías miedo de cargar porque era muy pequeña cuando nació y tenías miedo de lastimarla, te espero en la cama *dijo subiendo las escaleras pero con dirección a su habitación*

Natsumi cuando llegó a la habitación de su hija la acostó en la cama, le sacó los tenis y el pantalón y la dejó sólo en boxes y camiseta.

Natsumi: estas dotada igual que papi eh. *dijo con una sonrisa viendo que se le marcaba mucho el paquete* luego cerró las ventanas que estaban abiertas, se acercó a la cama nuevamente y le revolvió el cabello.

Natsumi: dulces sueños campeona*apagó la luz de la habitación cerró la puerta, y se dirigió a su habitación donde la esperaba su esposa*

Ya cuando estuvo en la habitación vio que su esposa ya estaba dormida, así que sin hacer ruido se sacó la bermuda y se quedó en boxes, se cambió la camiseta por una musculosa blanca y se metió a la cama junto a su esposa, quien al sentir un cálido cuerpo junto al suyo se acercó instintivamente buscando ese cuerpo tan conocido, y lentamente se fue quedando dormida.

Natsumi estaba profundamente dormida cuando sintió que alguien la estaban moviendo.

Sae: cariño, cariño estas despierta?

Natsumi: estaba, hasta que tu me despertaste, que quieres amor, te duele algo estas bien *dijo pasándose la mano por la cara, y espantándose un poco el sueño.

Sae: estoy bien no me duele nada, lo que pasa es que tengo un antojo.

Natsumi: ahh entiendo *dijo quitándose la musculosa* quieres que hagamos el amor.

Sae: de hecho tengo hambre, y se me antoja comer unos Canelones relleno de queso de esos que me compraste el otro día.

Natsumi: que! Pero son las 3 de la mañana y eso queda del otro lado de la ciudad *dijo un poco fuerte y arrepintiéndose al instante*

Sae: escúchame bien Natsumi Kuga, tu eres la culpable de que esté embarazada, de que esté gorda y de que tenga ganas de comer a cualquier hora, así que te pones los putos pantalones y te vas a comprar lo que tu hija quiere comer.

Natsumi: eso échale la culpa a la pobre e inocente bebé *dijo por lo bajo, saeko la escuchó murmurando y le lanzó un zapato dándole en la cabeza* pero si no dije nada *dijo sobándose la cabeza*

Sae: eso pensé

Natsumi se colocó los pantalones, la camiseta y unos tenis, cogió las llaves del auto y las de la casa y se fue a comprar lo que su esposa le dijo.

Fue como a 5 lugares diferentes y todos estaban cerrados, era obvio que iban a estar cerrado, pues eran las 3:45 de la mañana y ningún establecimiento estaría abierto a esa hora, y no podía llegar a su casa con las manos vacías ya que correría el riesgo de que su esposa le arrancara el pene, por lo que decidió comprarle un pastel de esos que le compraba cuando llegaba de trabajar.

Cuando por fin llegó a la casa eran las 4:25 de la mañana, dejó las llaves en la repisa, fue a la cocina a dejar el pastel y subió las escaleras, y entró a su habitación a ver si su esposa estaba despierta, la encontró dormida con una camisa suya entre sus brazos, sonrió con ternura al ver la imagen de su esposa, se quitó los zapatos y el pantalón y se metió a la cama, saeko se removió un poco cuando está la abrazó

Natsumi: shhh duerme cariño.

Sae: compraste lo que te pedí *dijo con los ojos cerrados por el sueño*

Natsumi: no pude, todos los locales estaban cerrados, así que te traje un pastel de eso que te gustan, esta en la cocina quieres que valla por el.

Sae: no, ya no tengo hambre, además se me olvidó que en el refrigerador había quedado Canelones de los que compraste ayer, lo siento te hice levantar tan tarde para nada *dijo arrepentida de haber hecho levantar a su esposa tan tarde*

Natsumi: no preocupes, haría eso y más por ti *dándole un beso en sus labios* te amo *natsumi esperó escuchar un yo también te amo pero no escuchó nada solo escuchó la respiración relajada de saeko indicándole que ya estaba dormida, pocos segundos después ella también se quedó dormida.

Pov Natsuki

Pensando en mis padres termine el desayuno, busqué una bandeja y coloqué café, tostadas de queso derretido jugo de naranja un vaso de leche y un poco de fruta picada, subí con cuidado las escaleras y entre a la habitación, dejé todo en la mesita de noche y me acerqué a la cama donde shizuru duerme profundamente. Aún dormida se ve tan hermosa, me acerco lo suficiente y le empiezo a dar besos en el cuello.

Yo: despierta dormilona te preparé el desayuno *dándole besos en toda la cara ya que se había volteado*

Shiz: mmmh me gustaría despertar así siempre, a tu lado y que me trajeras el desayuno todos los días a la cama.

Yo: puedo hacerle, pero no quiero que te acostumbres *dijo cogiendo la bandeja y poniéndola en sus piernas*

Shiz: te amo *bebiendo de su café*

Yo: también te amo *llevándome a la boca un pedazo de fruta*

Ambas desayunamos muy cómodamente mientras hablábamos de las niñas, después de haber desayunado nos quedamos viendo una película, yo estaba recostada y shizuru recargada en mi pecho.

En otro lugar

Pov nadie

En un cuarto oscuro estaba despertando, una mujer rubia de ojos esmeralda…tenia la cara magullada golpes que al parecer le habían proporcionado* saeko! *llamando a su esposa y la persona que estaba a su lado sin poder moverse, saeko su esposa, tiene el cabello cobalto y ojos azules ,una figura de súper modelo y sin duda alguna, una mujer muy hermosa, que la cautivó desde la primera vez que la vio hace más de 20 años * saeko mi amor *tocando delicadamente la cara de la otra mujer*

Saeko: Nat, que pasa *con voz cansada, tenía unos moretones muy feos en su cuerpo*

Nat: cariño, acabo de liberarme de las cadenas de mis brazos y piernas, voy a liberarte y a sacarte de aquí.

Sae: mi amor será mejor que te vallas sin mi, solo seré un estorbo en tu camino y-

Nat: *interrumpiéndola abruptamente* nunca voy a dejarte en un lugar como este, me escuchaste *mirándola fijamente a los ojos* las chicas no me lo perdonaría ni yo tampoco, eres la razón por la cual sigo luchando por salir de aquí *dijo con la mirada melancólica* no quieres ver a las niñas? Alyssa sólo era una bebé cuando nos paso esto, yo quiero volver a ver a mis hijas, tu no quieres verla?

Sae: por supuesto que quiero verlas, daría todo por ver a nuestras hijas absolutamente todo*dijo muy segura de si misma*

Nat: muy bien cariño! *dándole un beso en la cabeza* necesito que te quedes quieta, estas cadenas aún están en muy buen estado y estoy segura de que no podré romperlas.

Sae: entonces no podremos salir de aquí? *preguntó muy triste, pensando que no volvería ver a sus hijas*

Nat: cariño, voy a sacarte de aquí aunque sea lo último que haga*dijo con determinación* te prometo que volverás a ver a natsuki, nao y nuestra pequeña bebé, escúchame, cuando escuche que venga alguien me pondré detrás de la puerta y lo noquearé para poder quitarle la llave y así poder liberarte de las cadenas *terminó de decir, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de su esposa*

Se quedaron unos minutos abrazada mientras Natsumi acariaba a su esposa, demostrándole que no la dejaría sola en ningún momento, todo esto esperando que viniera uno de los dos tipos que estaban fuera de aquel cuarto oscuro para que no intentarán escapar, todo esto hasta que escucharon pasos acercándose.

Nat: viene alguien, ya es hora *poniéndose de pie* no te asustes, por si vez que me golpea, me será un poquito difícil derrotarlo porque hace mucho que deje de estar en forma, pero voy a lograr que ambas salgamos de aquí, te lo prometo *besándola suavemente, para no lastimar su magullado rostro*

Sae: sólo ten mucho cuidado mi amor, aun no quiero quedar viuda tan joven.

Nat: dalo por hecho *acariciándole el rostro* pase lo que pase no te asustes y no grites, porque si lo hace, eso atraerá la atención del tipo que estará custodiando la puerta, ahora quédate aquí yo me colocaré detrás de la puerta para poder sorprenderlo.

Natsumi se colocó detrás de la puerta cuando escuchó que los que los pasos se acercaban, hasta que la puerta fue y abierta con un chirrido muy fuera, señal de que era muy vieja, cuando el hombre de cuerpo robusto y extremadamente grande entró en la habitación fue cuando Natsumi decidió derribarlo, primero tuvo que lazarle un golpe a la cara para poder desequilibrarlo un poco, pero aun así el tipo no cayó al suelo, en vez de eso, se puso de pie furioso y le soltó un puñetazo en la cara que logró mandarla al suelo, al hacer esto el sujeto aprovechó para soltarles unas cuantas patadas en sus costillas muy lastimadas.

Por otra parte saeko estaba sufriendo mucho al ver a su esposa en ese estado sin poder hacer nada para ayudarla, de sus hermosos ojos azules bajaban las lágrimas sin control, no soportó más y tuvo que cerrar sus ojos para no poder ver el sufrimiento de su amada esposa.

Souma: vamos! Levántate y pelea *propinándole más patadas, pero esta vez en las piernas* pensabas que ibas a poder pelear conmigo, ya no tienes las cadenas y aun así no puedes conmigo, que vergüenza das ni siquiera puedes levantarte y ponerte de pie *viendo como Natsumi escupía la sangre de su boca* ya que lograste soltarte las cadenas, podré ponerte en un puesto con mejor vista, para que veas como me follo a tu querida esposa *dándole una patada fuertemente en el estómago, que la dejó sin aire por unos segundos, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba saeko*

Saeko al escuchar esto la inundó un terrible miedo, no quería por nada del mundo que ese sucio hombre posara las manos en su cuerpo, solo Natsumi tenía derecho de poseer su cuerpo y nadie mas, solo Natsumi la había tocada tan íntimamente.

Sae: que vas hacer? *preguntó con miedo* sabes que Ryoga te dijo que no te atrevieras a ponerme un dedo encima de forma íntima, dijo específicamente que no quería un bastardo más en la familia *dijo tratando de evitar a toda costa que ese repugnante hombre abusara de ella*

Souma: no te preocupes por eso, que el no tiene porqué enterarse, vas a ver que lo disfrutarás y luego me pedirás por más *decía esto mientras se quitaba el cinturón, y se sacaba el pantalón, para después de esto acercarse a donde está saeko que estaba horrorizada al ver lo que le haría este hombre.

Souma ya estaba en ropa interior, y con su mano fue acariciando el rostro de la bella mujer .

Souma: ya veras que si lo disfrutarás, y luego no querrás que me detenga, además vas a saber lo que es estar con un verdadero hombre y no con el intento de hombre que tienes como esposa *esto l9 decía con desprecio*

Saeko: ella es mucho más hombre de lo que tu hubieras podido ser en toda tu miserable vida *dijo con asco*

Souma: iba hacer suave contigo, pero ya veras de lo que soy capaz maldita puta.

Souma acercó sus grandes manos al pequeño cuerpo de saeko y estaba tratando de romperle el vestido pero antes de poder lograr su cometido, Natsumi se puso de pie y se le fue encima derribándolo.

Nat: en tu asquerosa vida le vuelves a poner un dedo encima a mi mujer, maldita escoria *propinándole patadas tras patadas una y otra vez hasta que se canso*

Souma: *agarrándose las costillas*

Nat: no querías pelear? vamos ponte de pie y pelea como si fueras un verdadero hombre ya que evidentemente no eres uno.

Souma a duras penas se puso de pie y tambaleándose se acercó a Natsumi para darle un puñetazo pero Natsumi lo esquivó con suma facilidad y aprovechó para darle unos cuantos golpes más, le dio un último golpe en toda su mandíbula y Souma cayó inconsciente.

Tomó las llaves del pantalón de Souma y con ellas pudo quitarle las cadenas a saeko, después con las mismas cadenas amarró a Souma y le puso una mordaza en la boca para que no gritara cuando despertara

Natsumi: estás bien cariño *preguntó revisando a su esposa*

Sae: estoy bien no te preocupes *dijo acariciándole la cara específicamente donde tenía golpes muy visible y sangre*

Natsumi: no es nada *dijo restándole importancia* ahora tenemos que salir de aquí *

Ambas salieron sigilosamente pero antes natsumi cogió la pistola que portaba Souma, no se había dado cuenta de que se la había quitado y por eso tuvo que aguantar unos que otros golpes muy bien dando.

Saeko iba detrás de Natsumi para evitar cualquier accidente que fuera a pasar y para evitar que alguien la lastimara si las llegan a descubrir.

Natsumi: espérame aquí, iré a deshacerme del otro tipo, no te muevas escuchaste *saeko asintió en silencio* te amo vuelvo enseguida

Sae: yo también te amo *viendo como su esposa se alejaba*

Natsumi se acercó al otro guardia y le dio un golpe en el cuello dejándolo inconsciente enseguida, su papá le había enseñado como hacer eso cuando era más joven…volvió por saeko y juntas se encaminaron a la salida de ese horrible lugar , a fuera había un coche.

Natsumi: genial un coche vamos.

Sae: pero no tiene llave *ya dentro del auto*

Natsumi: no la necesito, se te olvida que mi trabajo se trata autos se como encender un coche sin la llave.

Natsumi encendió el auto sin ningún problema y poco a poco se fueron de ese horrible lugar donde estuvieron secuestradas por 3 largos años.

Alguien me puede decir por qué cuando subo un capítulo no puedo leer ni ver los comentarios hasta mucho después de haber subido el capítulo.

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización…


	8. Chapter 9

Mi destino eres tú 

Capítulo 8 

Estoy tan feliz que por eso eh decidido actualizar pues saqué un 9/10 en mi examen y eso me tiene feliz, aunque hubiera estado más feliz si no se me hubiera olvidado revisar el examen darme cuenta que tenía una vacía. 

Les tengo una sorpresa, este capítulo contiene escenas sexuales para esos perverts que quieren lemon ah y es la primera vez que escribo lemon así que no se quejen de que no lo supiera escribir ya que me resultó muy difícil. 

Y no sean tacaños con los comentarios...

disculpen las faltas ortográficas.

N/A: ahora bien, voy aclarar algunos puntos de la historia ya que ustedes están más perdido que yo en una clase de matemáticas xD 

Primer punto: no tenía pensado meter los padres de natsuki en la historia, pero me pareció buena idea ya que en todo los fics siempre los matan y pues quise darle un cambio radical y parece que les gusto a la mayoría. 

Segundo punto: el padre de natsuki es como ella. 

Tercer punto: el padre de natsuki se llama natsumi, ya que vi que alguien pensaba que eran dos natsuki, solo es una, la otra es su papá. 

Cuarto punto: los padres de natsuki no murieron en aquel fatal accidente todo fue planeado para Ryoga quedarse con la empresa del padre de natsuki, así que decidió tenerlas encerrada para que no pudieran declarar en su contra y que lo encerraran tras las rejas, además de que era un cobarde para matarlas así que solo decidió tenerlas encerradas (se que esto es un poco confuso de entender, pero entiendan que no tenía pensado revivir los padres de natsuki, y tuve que crear una historia sobre lo que pudo haber pasado y así fue que salió) 

Gracias a los que comentan con frecuencia, por ustedes hago esto. 

Pov Natsuki 

Si que rico se siente darse una ducha después de haber estado haciendo ejercicios. 

Shizuru se quedo dormida después de haber estado viendo películas, y yo aproveché y fui hacer ejercicios, cuando termine estaba toda sudada así que me fui a bañar p a mi habitación ya que no quería despertar a shizuru. 

Después de haberme duchado me coloqué unos pantalones cortos de baloncesto y una musculosa, baje a la planta de abajo y tome una botella de agua del refrigerador. 

Estaba bebiéndome un trago de agua cuando siento como unas suaves manos me abrazan desde atrás. 

Shiz: desperté y no estabas a mi lado, donde estabas. 

Yo: *dándome la vuelta, y notando que ya se había cambiado de ropa* estaba haciendo ejercicios y después fui a mi habitación a tomar una ducha, ya que no te quería despertar, te veías muy linda dormida y no te quería despertar. 

Shiz: eres muy linda *dándome un beso* quienes son 

*preguntó señalando una fotografía que había en un portarretratos* 

Yo: son mis padres, murieron hace tres año en un accidente de coche, su auto quedó totalmente destrozado, y los cuerpo irreconocible. 

Shiz: oh lo siento mucho mi amor no quería hacerte recordar ese triste momento de tu vida. 

Yo: no te preocupes, además tu me contaste tu vida es justo que yo te cuente la mía. 

Shiz: no tienes que hacerlo, se nota que te causa mucha tristeza. 

Yo: quiero hacerlo... mi mamá quedó embarazada edad de 16 años, mi papá tenía 17 cuando eso paso, cuando los padres de mi madre se enteraron la desheredaron y la echaron a la calle sin importarle que estuviera embarazada de pocos meses, mi papá le contó a sus padres que había embarazado a su novia y que los padres de esta la habían echado de casa, sus padres estaban muy molestos por su irresponsabilidad pero aún así la apoyaron a ambas y le ofrecieron su casa, mi papá estudiaba y trabajaba con mi abuelo en su tiempo libre, ella le enseñó todo lo que sabía de coches Y por eso terminó la universidad con honores, estudió ingeniería automotriz, mis abuelos también le pagaron la universidad a mi madre, mientras ellas estudiaban mi abuela cuidaba de mi, ya después mi abuelo le dejó el negocio familia a mis padres y mi papá lo convirtió en uno de los mejores. 

Shiz: eso quiere decir que la empresa donde trabajas era ese negocio que tu abuelo le dejo a tu papá. 

Yo: no, la empresa me contrató porque soy una de las mejores ingeniera del momento y poco a poco fui comprando acciones hasta tener más del 80% 

Shiz: entonces que pasó, eso se perdió cuando murieron tus padres. 

Yo: bueno cuando murieron mis padres, Alyssa solo tenía un año, apareció un hermano de mi madre diciendo que la empresa de mi papá era suya, que la había comprado por no se que cantidad de dinero y un sin número de cosas, con la muerte de mis padres yo estaba muy decaída sentía que no soportaría todo lo que estaba sucediendo, aparte estaba Alyssa que solo era un bebé y tenía que hacerme cargo de ella por suerte nao me ayudó en todo incluso se mudó conmigo para ayudarme a pagar la renta y cuidar de Alyssa, el hermano de mi madre vendió la empresa y se fue del país. 

Shiz: que paso después. 

Yo: después de unos meses se descubrió que todo fue un fraude, pero ya no se supo nada de Ryoga era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, ya después de eso solo me dediqué a cuidar de Alyssa y a trabajar. 

Shiz: lo siento. 

Yo: por que? 

Shiz: todo este tiempo pensé que mi vida había sido horrible, pero tu has sufrido más de lo pueda imaginarme. 

Yo: las dos hemos sufrido mucho, pero ahora todo es diferente, ahora te tengo en mi vida, te amo. 

Shiz: yo también te amo, tu madre era hermosa, y tu papá también ya se de donde sacaste tu hermoso cabello cobalto y esos hermosos ojos esmeralda, aunque siempre me pregunté porque Alyssa es rubia de ojos azules. 

Yo: mi papá es rubia de ojos verde, y pues mi mamá es pelicobalto con ojos azules, somos una mezcla de ambas. 

Shiz: eres tan dulce, a veces pienso que no te merezco *dijo bajando la mirada* 

Yo: no digas eso shizuru, eres la mujer de mi vida, te amo como no te imaginas. 

Shiz: yo también te amo *dijo dándome un beso* te amo tanto mi natsuki. 

Yo: shizuru *dije profundizando el beso* te necesito tanto. 

Shiz: uhmm natsuki yo también te necesito, yo uhm natsuki hazme el amor *dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos* 

Yo: estas segura shizuru, si aun no estas preparada yo puedo esperar, no me importa esperar todo el tiempo del mundo. 

Shiz: lo se mi amor, pero quiero que me hagas tuya, quiero ser tu mujer, hazme el amor natsuki * con un brillo en su mirada* 

La tomé entre mis brazos, y ella enredó sus brazos en mi cuello, subí las escaleras con cuidado hasta llegar a mi habitación, abrí la puerta y entré con cuidado ya que no quería lastimar a shizuru con algún objeto, cerré la puerta de la habitación de una patada y caminé hacia la cama y coloqué a shizuru en el piso. 

Yo: eres tan hermosa *colocándole el cabello a un lado y besándole el cuello* no sabes cuanto te amo. 

Shizuru iba a decir algo pero la callé dándole un beso que ella correspondió con gusto, fui subiéndole el vestido hasta sacárselo lentamente, luego la acosté en la cama y me posesioné encima de ella volví a besar sus labios con sabor a cereza, esos labios que desde que los probé por primera vez se han convertido en mi adicción, podías escuchar los pequeños gemidos de shizuru, fui bajando lentamente por su cuello dejando un rastro de besos por esa zona hasta detenerme en sus pecho, son tan hermosos ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños tienen el tamaño perfecto, fui dándole besos con mucha delicadeza, estuve un rato besando sus pechos hasta que decidí seguir bajando por su cuerpo, ya que no podía seguir dándole atenciones a sus pechos ya que ella sigue dándole el pecho a sayuri, baje hasta su estómago dejando un camino de besos, poco a poco le fui quitando las braguitas y bese sus muslos hasta detenerme en su vagina a la cual bese sin detenerme a respirar, pase mi lengua por su clítoris hinchado, de vez en cuando levantaba la mirada para ver la reacción de shizuru la cual mantenía los ojos cerrados por el placer, mientras yo lamia y besaba su vagina que tenía un sabor muy rico para mi paladar, después de haber estado practicándole sexo oral al final se corrió en mi boca, sus jugos saben agridulce, me encanta su sabor. 

Shizuru se recuperaba de su orgasmo mientras yo me quitaba la musculosa, y me sacaba el pantalón de baloncesto, en mi bóxer se podía ver claramente una gran erección, la cual saltó hacia adelante cuando shizuru me saco el bóxer, pude notar que se sorprendió un poco cuando vio en tamaño de mi pene, ella se fue acercando lentamente a mi y nos besamos nuevamente, yo metía mi lengua en su boca y mordía cuidadosamente sus labios, poco a poco la fui recostando en la cama y me posicioné encima de ella, tome miembro entre mis manos y lo dirigí hacia su vagina pero antes de hacerlo la mire directamente a los ojos preguntándole con la mirada si quería que continuara, ella asintió lentamente y poco a poco fui introduciéndolo mientras ella gemía quedamente. 

Yo: ahh shizuru estas tan apretada *dije entre gemidos* 

No había metido mi miembro por completo dentro de ella, así que de una sola penetración lo metí todo, solo pude escuchar un grito por parte de shizuru cosa que me sorprendió un poco ya ella no era virgen nunca más, o tal vez mi miembro es demasiado grande para ella. 

Yo: estas bien *pregunte muy quieta ya que no quería moverme para evitar seguir haciéndole daño* 

Shiz: si, sólo eres muy grande y me duele un poco, además de que tomoe no esta muy bien dotada que digamos y solo lo hicimos una vez y ya sabes el resto, uhm lo siento. 

Yo: por que *dije con voz roca por la excitación* 

Shiz: por meter a tomoe en la conversación en un momento tan íntimo como este. 

Yo: no te preocupes, me agrada saber que lo tengo más grande que tu ex, además Silvio para distraerte. 

Shiz: natsuki uhm ya puedes moverte *dijo en voz baja* 

Gracias a dios que shizuru dijo esto porque ya casi no podía contenerme, estar dentro de ella y no poder moverme es muy duro. 

Siguiendo con lo nuestro empecé con movimiento lentos, entraba y salía de ella con suavidad y con miedo de lastimarla, shizuru me pedía que aumentara la velocidad de mis embestidas, así que la penetraba fuerte pero con cuidado de no hacerle daño, cada vez más aumentaba el ritmo ya que la excitación se hacía cargo de nosotras, shizuru enredó sus piernas en mi cintura para que las penetraciones fueran más profunda, cada vez que lograba introducirme en ella escuchaba su respiración agitada y sus gemidos pidiendo más, aumenté la velocidad ya que noté que ella casi estaba llegando al orgasmo, unas tres penetraciones más bastaron para que ella se viniera alrededor de mi pene y poco tiempo después le seguí yo, derramando mi semilla dentro de ella, quien al parecer tuvo un segundo orgasmo cuando yo me vine dentro de ella. 

Ambas teníamos la respiración agitada, yo invertí la posición en la que estábamos, quedando ella encima de mi, pero sin salirme de ella nos quedamos unos cuanto minutos así descansando, después me salí de ella, obteniendo un gemido de ambas, cuando saque mi pene de su vagina pude notar que dejaba ver un hilillo de semen que unía su vagina con mi miembro, al ver esto me asuste un poco, joder como se me pudo haber olvidado usar un condón, ella pareció darse cuenta de mi preocupación así que solo me dijo. 

Shiz: no te preocupes *dijo como si supiera lo que estaba pensando* eh estado tomando la píldora *dijo con un lindo sonrojo* 

Yo: es bueno saber eso *dije dándole un beso* 

Y nuevamente volvimos hacer el amor unas tres veces más hasta saciarnos y quedándonos dormidas. 

Pov nao 

Alyssa: quiero un elado y un algodón de azúcar y uno de esos dulces y 

Yo: solo te comprare el algodón de azúcar y no más dulce, el cachorro y shizuru me la cortan si se enteran de que solo te doy dulces. 

Alyssa: pero ellas no están aquí *dijo con un puchero* será como un secreto de las dos. 

Yo: sabes que si sigues consumiendo dulces te enfermarás. 

Alyssa: pero los dulces son ricos 

Yo: te compro el algodón de azúcar o no te compro nada. 

Alyssa: esta bien *dijo con desgano al ver que no pudo lograr que le comprará todo lo que quería* 

Caminamos unos cuantos metros hasta llegar hasta donde estaba una chica muy linda en un puesto de algodón de azúcar. 

Yo: buenas me da un algodón de azúcar para la niña por favor *dije llamando su atención* 

Chica linda: aww pero que hijas tan lindas tiene *dijo apretándole los cachetitos a Alyssa* y esa bebé parece de comercial. 

Yo: gracias eres muy amable y muy hermosa *dije guiñándole un ojo a lo que ella se sonrojó un poco* 

Chica linda: su madre debe ser hermosa *jugando con sayuri que le daba una sonrisa sin diente* 

Yo: bueno la verdad es que nos abandono hace unos meses *dije fingiendo tristeza* 

Chica linda: lo siento mucho, debe ser un golpe muy duro para ti y para las niñas. 

Yo: no sabes cuanto, a veces lo único que quiero es encontrar una chica linda que quiera ser parte de nuestras vidas, ya que a veces tengo que trabajar hasta tarde y no encuentro quien me cuide las niñas. 

Chica linda: ten es mi número cuando necesitas cualquier cosa puedes llamarme no importa a la hora que sea, toma preciosa *dándole el dulce a Alyssa* 

Yo: gracias por todo *sacando mi billetera para pagar* 

Chica linda: no te preocupes *rechazando el dinero* yo invito 

Yo: gracias preciosa. 

Poco a poco nos fuimos alejando del lugar, Alyssa iba muy contenta comiendo su algodón de azúcar y sayuri iba muy entretenida jugando con mi cabello, decidí sentarme en un banco a descansar, ya que como sayuri aún no sabe caminar tengo que cargarla todo el tiempo y pues no es por decir que soy débil pero si estoy cansada, ya después que pasan unos minutos me fijo que Alyssa tiene la carita toda llena de algodón de azúcar, genial ahora tengo que limpiarla toda, busco en el bulto de sayuri toallitas, sostengo a sayuri con mi mano izquierda y con la derecha hago todo lo que puedo para retirar todo el exceso de dulces de la carita de Alyssa. 

Yo: está decidido no más dulces para ti. 

Alyssa: mou nao-chan *haciendo pucheros* 

Yo: nao-chan nada, sayuri es más pequeña y se a portado mucho mejor que tu 

Alyssa: es porque no sabe hablar 

Nos quedamos descansando un rato más hasta que me doy cuenta que sayuri hace unas caritas muy extrañas me pregunto si estará bien, después de unos minutos dejó de hacer esas caritas, pero un mal olor llegó a mis narices. 

Yo: pero que olor tan desagradable *Alyssa me mira y se ríe* 

Alyssa: es sayuri, se hizo en el pañal *dice señalándome a sayuri* y necesita un cambio. 

Yo: pero no se cambiar un pañal *digo con horror* además huele horrible. 

Alyssa: papi-natsuki lo hace *dijo mirándome con burla* 

Sayuri lloraba mucho, seguro se sentía incómoda y yo no tengo idea de como cambiar un pañal, ni siquiera tengo hijos, estoy tan desesperada que no me doy cuenta que una linda chica se me acerca. 

Desconocida: disculpa mi intromisión pero me eh dado cuenta que tienes problemas con tu bebé y me preguntaba si necesitabas ayuda *dijo con una sonrisa muy simpática* 

Yo: bueno si, es solo que necesita un cambio de pañal y pues no se hacerlo *dije avergonzada* 

Desconocida: tienes alguna superficie donde pueda cambiarla *preguntó cogiendo a sayuri de mis brazos* 

Yo: bueno solo se podría cambiarla en el carro 

Sostuve la manita de Alyssa y caminamos hasta donde esta el coche con la chica linda siguiéndome. La chica desconocida le cambio el pañal le dio un biberón de leche, la colocó en su regazo y sayuri se quedó dormidita. 

Yo: muchas gracias por todo de verdad *dije sinceramente* 

Desconocida: no te preocupes no es nada, cualquier otra chica que te hubiera visto también te hubiera ayudado *acariciando el cabello de sayuri* por cierto mi nombre es saya 

Hablamos un rato más y después se tuvo que ir, como vi que ya se hacía tarde para estar con las niñas fuera de casa decidí irme, esta de más decir que sayuri y Alyssa iban rendidas totalmente. 

Pov Natsumi 

Después de haber estado conduciendo por dos horas consecutivas el coche se apagó y ya no quiso funcionar. 

Yo: maldición! *dije dándole un golpe al volante* 

Saeko: no maldigas *dijo mirándome severamente* 

Yo: lo siento cariño pero sabes que estamos en una situación comprometedora...cuando Ryoga se entere de que nos escapamos, esta vez no creo que tenga reparos en querer matarnos si titubear o pensar en que tu eres su única familia *dije acariciando su mejilla* 

Saeko: entonces aun no podremos ir a ver a nuestras hijas *pregunto ya sabiendo la respuesta* 

Yo: no cariño, ya que ese seria el primer lugar donde el nos buscaría y no quiero ni imaginar lo que seria capaz de hacer con ellas. 

Saeko: que haremos entonces. 

Yo: primero buscaremos un motel, tenemos que bañarnos y Descansar, también tengo que llevarte al hospital para que te revisen esos golpes que tienes, tengo que comprarte ropa y comida, ya después pensaré en como detener a Ryoga. 

Saeko: estoy bien no te preocupes por mi, por otro lado no tenemos dinero. 

Yo: no te preocupes le saqué la billetera a Souma y al otros sujeto cuando los dejé nocaut, ya después veré la forma de conseguir mas, por ahora quédate dentro del auto, voy a ver si lo empujo hasta una estación de gasolina. 

Abro la puerta del coche y salgo para colocarme en la parte de atrás del coche, pero antes de intentar empujarlo veo como sale mi esposa y se coloca justamente a mi lado para intentar ayudarme. 

Saeko: no puedo dejarte hacer esto sola *colocando su manos encima de las mías que ya la tenia encima del coche* tu también estas heridas aunque hagas lo que sea para evitar que me de cuenta lo se, y quiero ayudarte como tu lo haces conmigo Por que te amo. 

Yo: *sonreí Por eso que dijo* ven aquí *abrazándola y pegándola a mi Pecho* yo también te amo lo sabes no? *ella simplemente asiente* te promete que solucionare esto lo mas rápido que pueda, para que podamos volver a casa con nuestras hijas *dándole un beso es sus labios y acariciándole la mejilla* 

Después de convencer a mi esposa de que no podría permitir que ella me ayudara a empujar el coche estando ella lastimada, aceptó solo quedarse a mi lado... Por suerte la estación de gasolina no estaba tan lejos de donde se detuvo el coche ya que no creo que pudiera seguir empujándolo pues tengo un fuerte dolor en las costillas, lo mas probable es que tengo varias costillas rotas en fin no tengo tiempo para pensar en eso, cuando llegamos a la estación Pago Por la gasolina y nos vamos, en el trayecto del camino puedo notar que mi esposa se va quedando dormida así que acelero un poco hasta dar con un motel, estaciono el coche en el parking garaje y despierto a mi esposa que se nota muy cansada, después de despertarla ambas nos dirigimos a la entrada del motel y pagamos Por una habitación. 

Saeko: iré a darme un baño, tu que vas hacer? 

Yo: ir a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaremos, no le abras la puerta a nadie. 

Saeko: cariño no tengo cinco años, se que estamos en una situación difícil y no te preocupes todo saldrá bien ok *ella me besa suavemente* no tardes. 

Salgo de motel para dirigirme a una tienda y comprar ropa para las dos, después de haber Hecho eso estaciono el coche en un restaurante para comprar comida Italiana puesto que es la favorita de mi esposa, ya Hecho todo eso vuelvo al motel. 

Yo: cariño ya llegue, donde Estas? 

Saeko: estoy en la habitación querida 

Voy directo a la habitación y la encuentro en la cama envuelta en una toalla viendo la tv. 

Yo: Mira te compre ropa y comida Italiana tu favorita, yo ir a darme un baño *caminando con dirección al cuarto de baño. 

Después de bañarme salí con una toalla alrededor de mi cintura y otras en el cuello cubriéndome los Pechos, cuando estaba en el baño me di cuenta de que tengo unas cuantas contusiones en el cuerpo específicamente en las costillas, se notan demasiado y probablemente tengo alguna costilla rota pero saeko no debe saberlo no quiero que se valla a preocupar por algo insignificante, 

Por eso me visto lo más rápido que pueda, me coloco unos bóxer azul y una camiseta blanca para seguido de esto meterme a la cama con mi esposa, ella inmediatamente se acurruca en mi pecho y solo tarda unos segundos en dormir, yo mientras tanto me pongo a pensar en como solucionar el problema en que estamos, hasta que poco a poco me voy quedando dormida. 

Al siguiente día desperté muy Temprano aun mas de lo normal, me bañe y me vestí con ropa informal y luego desperté a Saeko y valla que estaba como una roca, después de despertarla Ella se fue al baño. 

Mientras Ella se bañaba yo salí del motel, tenia que deshacerme de este coche ya que estoy segura que podríamos rastrearlo y es lo menos quiero, después de haber dado un par de vueltas en el coche encontré a Alguien que lo quería, hicimos un intercambio y también me ofreció algo de dinero, después de hacer eso Volví de Nuevo al motel. 

Yo: Estas listas? *pregunte viendo a mi esposa vestida* 

Saeko: si, Por qué? 

Yo: voy a llevarte al hospital, vamos. 

Saeko: esta bien, pero no se porque si ya te dije que no tengo nada. 

Después de las excusas de mi esposa y después de haberle dicho que no pensaba desistir, decidió seguirme hacia donde estaba el coche, puse el motor en marcha y me dirigí hacia el hospital de una gran Amiga Mia, lo mas probable es que crea que estemos muerta como todo el mundo, deje de pensar en eso y seguí manejando hasta llegar donde estaba la clínica, aparque el coche y ambas nos dirigimos a la entrada del lugar y nos acercamos a la secretaria que estaba mas Cerca. 

Yo: disculpe señorita *llamando su atención* puede decirme si la doctora Testárossa se encuentra en su consultorio? 

Fin del capitulo, como se darán cuenta aparecerán algunos personajes de MGLN pero sólo será de momento. 

Y por último también a Nao le tengo una sorpresita pero eso tomará su tiempo. 

Por cierto no tengo idea de como será cuando Natsuki y su familia se reúnan podrían ayudarme con eso, podría no se darme sugerencias de cómo quieren que sean el reencuentro. 

Dejen sus comentarios con sus sugerencias o bien pueden enviarme un pm 


	9. Chapter 10

Mi destino eres tú 

Capítulo 9 

Estoy muy agradecida por los comentarios de ambas historias, nunca imaginé que tantas personas leyeran mis historias de verdad gracias por darme los ánimos para continuar escribiéndola, si siguen comentando así puede que no tarde tanto en actualizar. 

Pov nadie 

Natsuki y shizuru estaban muy concentrada viendo una película en la sala, estaban de la siguiente manera, natsuki recostada en el sofá y shizuru recostada a su lado. 

Shizuru: no Crees que Nao y las niñas están tardando mucho. 

Natsuki: no, seguro se han divertido tanto que se han olvidado de la hora. 

Shizuru: si debe ser eso. 

Natsuki: creo que nosotras también podríamos divertirnos. 

Shizuru: pues no se, podrías enseñarme como? 

Natsuki: yo podría empezar dándote besos en cuello *besándole el cuello* 

Shizuru: y que mas puedes hacer *dijo con la cara muy roja* 

Natsuki: *besándola en los labios* podemos hacer muchas cosas mas *acariciándole los Pechos Por encima de la ropa* 

Shizuru: mmmh *gimiendo* mi amor estamos en la sala no podemos hacerlo aquí. 

Natsuki: estamos solas *dijo colocándose encima de ella* 

Shizuru: pero Nao puede venir en cualquier momento *dijo resistiéndose un poco* 

Natsuki: confía en mi no vendrá, Por favor shizuru eres mi adicción te necesito a cada segundo a cada minuto a cada hora del día, no sabes cuanto te amo. 

Shizuru: yo también te amo mi natsuki *correspondiendo a sus besos* 

Natsuki le hacia saber a shizuru que tan excitada estaba, pues le hacia presión en su centro con su gran erección, al hacer eso hizo que shizuru gimiera un poco mas fuerte, ambas se besaban con deseo, pación y sobre todo con amor, necesitaban sentirse Cerca una de la otra para complementarse a la perfección, natsuki se quito el pantalón con mucha dificultada ya que no quería dejar de besar a shizuru Por Otro lado shizuru no podía quitarse la blusa pues se le trabó un botón y no lo podía desabotonar, natsuki estaba ayudándole a quitarse la blusa, estaban tan concentrada que no escucharon la puerta abriéndose como tampoco escucharon los Pasos de Alguien acercándose. 

Nao: buenas n- *y se quedo sin palabras al ver semejante escena, natsuki se alejó de shizuru y shizuru solo se quedo mirando el suelo muy avergonzada* 

Natsuki: no es lo que piensas nosotras solo estábamos *pero Nao la interrumpió* 

Nao: ya se lo que estaban tratando de hacer, te recuerdo que no soy ciega, y estoy realmente muy molesta natsuki porque estoy segura que todo fue tu culpa. 

natsuki: tienes razón todo fue culpa Mia de verdad que no pensé en las consecuencias 

Nao: sabes que en esta casa viven dos niñas pequeñas y se te ocurre hacer este tipo de cosas en la sala *dijo muy enojada* Por cierto no te sientas mal shizuru yo se lo respetuosa y responsable que eres y como también se que todo es culpa de natsuki. 

Con todo ese ruido que hacían las chicas Alyssa que dormía en los brazos de nao igual que sayuri, abrió sus ojitos y poco a poco pudo identificar de que ya estaban en casa. 

Alyssa: Papi que tienes en el pantalón *pregunto media dormida* 

Natsuki: *llevando sus manos a su miembro y tratando de ocultarlo de la vista de la niña* es-es-es mmh un-un perrito si un perrito. 

Alyssa: quiero verlo *dijo tratando de enfocar su vista* 

Natsuki: ahora esta dormido, lo Veras mañana. 

Alyssa: *bostezando* quiero verlo ahora *dijo cerrando sus ojos Por el sueño* 

Nao: bebé ahora el cachorrito esta dormido te a seguro que mañana podrás jugar con el *dándole un beso en la frente* 

Alyssa Volvió a quedarse dormida y natsuki le susurro un gracias a la pelirroja. 

Nao: será mejor que te encargues de tu cachorrito *le dijo con una mirada de burla* 

Natsuki: *recogiendo el pantalón que estaba tirado en el suelo* vuelvo en unos minutos. 

Nao: ya shizuru cambia esa cara de trágame tierra, lo que estaban a punto de hacer es algo normal en todas las parejas *dijo ahora si restándole importancia* 

Shizuru: de verdad lo Siento mucho Nao. 

Nao: no te preocupes no eres la primera ni la ultima en vivir situaciones como esta, si te hace sentir mejor natsuki también me encontró en pleno acto...ahora será que puedes ayudarme con una de las niñas casi no Siento mis brazos. 

Shizuru: Por supuesto *cargando a sayuri que era la que le quedaba mas Cerca* 

Nao: llevare a Alyssa a la cama *dirigiéndose a las escaleras* 

Shizuru: *nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza en mi vida* oh niña de mami *mirando que la nena tenia los ojos abiertos* te divertiste mucho con la tía Nao. 

Sayuri: mami *dándole besos húmedos en el rostro a shizuru* 

Shizuru: extrañaste a mami *dándole un beso en la nariz* 

Sayuri: mami *tocándole los pechos* 

Shizuru: no me extrañaste a mi extrañaste tu comida *la bebé solo le sonrió* 

Nao: creí que no despertaría hasta mañana *sentándose al lado de shizuru con una cerveza en la nano y cogiendo en mando de la TV* 

Shizuru: Por que lo dices, se Porto muy mal. 

Nao: pues no se si era porque estaba yo sola con ellas dos pero si que me dejaron exhausta. 

Shizuru: te servirá de experiencia para cuando tengas tus hijos *dijo dándole el Pecho a la bebé* 

Nao: faltara mucho tiempo para que eso pase *dijo dándole un trago a su cerveza* 

Shizuru: eso no lo sabes con certeza puede que alguien un día te de una sorpresa. 

Nao: *ahogándose con la cerveza* eso seria mmm seria muy poco probable *dijo dudosa pues sabia que una o dos veces había tenido sexo y no sabia con certeza si había usado protección* 

Shizuru: bueno entonces puede que en un futuro si *sacándole los gases a sayuri* 

Nao: solo espero encontrar mi chica ideal, pero bueno mejor dime que hicieron tu y natsuki en su tiempo libre *al decir esto shizuru se sonrojó* esta bien mejor no me cuentes nada *guiñándole un ojo* 

Natsuki: hey *llamando la atención de las dos chicas en la sala* de que hablan 

Sayuri: *dando un chillido de emoción* Papi! 

Natsuki: hola pequeña, me extrañaste *cargándola* 

Sayuri: Papi *abrazándola del cuello* 

Shizuru: me sentiré muy celosa eh *dijo mirando la interacción de natsuki con su hija* 

Natsuki: no digas eso, sabes que ella me ve pocas veces Por el trabajo y muchas veces cuando estoy en casa ella duerme la siesta. 

Shizuru: lo se, pero a veces pienso que es una niña de papi. 

Nao: definitivamente sayuri es una niña de Papi *dijo mirando la escena de natsuki y su hija* tal vez las próximas serán niñas de mami *mirando a la reacción de shizuru y de natsuki* 

Natsuki: estoy segura de eso y si se parecen a la madre saldrán igual de hermosas *acariciando los cabellos castaños de su hija* 

Shizuru: a mi gustaría mucho tener una pequeña natsuki haciendo travesuras *dijo con ilusión* 

Natsuki: te prometo que te daré tantas pequeñas natsuki como quieras *dijo sonriendo* 

Nao: no en mi presencia ni la de las niñas Por favor. 

Shizuru: *con un fuerte sonrojo* que quieren de cenar? 

Natsuki: lo que tu quieras *haciéndole cosquillas a la bebé* 

Nao: lo que hagas de cenar esta bien para mi. 

Shizuru: en ese caso preparare lasaña *dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina* 

... 

... 

Nao: Voy a bañarme en lo que shizuru prepara la cena, pero ni creas que se me a olvidado en que situación las encontré. 

Natsuki: como sea, cuando termines de bañarte despierta a Alyssa para baje a cenar. 

Natsuki se quedo viendo televisión y jugando con su hija, Nao se baño y opto Por colocarse una pantalón de tela de pijama y una camiseta Blanca, fue a la habitación de Alyssa e intento despertarla pero al parecer la pequeña no quería despertarse. 

Nao: cariño despierta tienes que cenar *removiéndola un poco* 

Alyssa: tengo sueño *restregándose los ojitos* 

Nao: shizuru hizo lasaña y si no te levantas voy a comerme tu porción *dijo pinchándola con el dedo* 

Alyssa: *abriendo los ojos* no te lo comas ya desperté, ya desperté *dijo levantándose de repente y casi choca con la puerta de no ser Por Nao que la sostiene* 

Nao: hey tranquila si, solo dije eso para que te levantaras *dijo riéndose* 

Alyssa: se lo voy a decir a Papi *dijo haciendo puchero* 

Nao: que le vas a decir a natsuki *dijo incitándola* 

Alyssa: yo le diré que *pensando* que te querías comer mi cena 

Nao: pero si eso no es verdad, solo lo dije para que te levantaras de la cama *dijo acariciándole en rubio cabello* 

Alyssa: ahhh *recostando su cabeza en el Pecho de nao * aun tengo mucha hambre. 

... 

... 

Shizuru: la cena ya esta lista *colocando unos cubiertos en la mesa* 

Natsuki: que bueno porque muero de hambre *dirigiéndose al comedor con sayuri en brazos* hoy fue un día muy movido y gaste muchas energía. 

Nao: yo también muero, pero que yo recuerde yo me hice cargo de las niñas tu en que tuviste gastando energías *hablando sarcásticamente* 

Shizuru: será mejor que coman ahora o se enfriará la cena *queriendo acabar de una vez con ese tema* 

Todas comía en silencio, shizuru comía tranquilamente mientras natsuki comía con sayuri en sus piernas la cual tenía sus dos manitas en el plato de natsuki ya que esta estaba muy concentrada mirando a shizuru, y bueno Nao le daba de comer a Alyssa ya que tenía tanto sueño que no quería ni sostener la cuchara. 

Natsuki: ahy princesa que desastre tan grande hiciste *limpiándole las manitas con unas servilletas* 

Shizuru le ayudo a limpiarle las manitas de la bebé pero no fue suficiente, puesto que toda la ropita esta sucia incluyendo su carita por lo que shizuru decidió darle un baño, por otro lado Nao estaba tan concentrada conversando con natsuki que no se dio cuenta que Alyssa se había dormido, y para desgracia su cabeza había quedado encima del plato donde estaban los resto de la lasaña, Nao se para de la silla donde estaba sentada para coger a Alyssa que estaba rendida encima del plato con restos de lasaña por toda su carita, pero antes de que Nao sostuviera la niña natsuki se le adelantó. 

Natsuki: yo me encargo, tu has hecho suficiente por hoy, yo me encargo de esto además tu debes estar cansada, ve a descansar 

Nao: termino de recoger los platos y me voy a dormir. 

... 

... 

Natsuki se llevo a una inconsciente Alyssa en brazos para el baño, antes de eso le quitó los restos de la lasaña y subió las escaleras, le quito la ropa y la metió a la bañera justo cuando el cuerpecito de Alyssa toco el agua medio despertó. 

Alyssa: papi *con ojitos llorosos* 

Natsuki: shhh tranquila princesa. 

Alyssa: tengo sueño. 

Natsuki: ya casi terminamos y podrás dormir todo lo que quieras. 

... 

Natsuki término de bañar Alyssa que por cierto esta se había vuelto a dormir cuando le colocaba la pijama, la acostó a dormir beso su frente y apago la luz de la habitación y después se fue a dormir con el amor de su vida no sin antes darle un beso en la frente de su pequeña hija. 

... 

... 

Shizuru se levantó temprano como siempre lo hacia Natsuki seguía dormida a su lado bajo hacer el desayuno después que todo estuvo preparado subió a despertar a Alyssa y alistarla para el colegio, le dio de desayunar y cuando termino la puso a ver tv en lo que las chicas bajaban a desayunar, primero bajo Nao, y al poco rato bajo Natsuki se veía un poco atareada. 

Natsuki: ya es muy tarde y tengo una reunió muy importante*dijo mirando su reloj* araña crees que puedas llevar a Alyssa al colegio. 

Nao: claro no hay problema. 

Shizuru: mi amor *llamando la atención de Natsuki* no desayunarás 

Natsuki: *acercándose a ella y dándole un beso* me encantaría quedarme pero de verdad que hoy no puedo llegar tarde lo siento te prometo que te compensare por esto de acuerdo *dándole otro beso* te amo 

Shizuru: esta bien, yo también te amo *en eso shizuru escucho el llanto de su hija* iré a verla. 

... 

Natsuki: Alyssa *llamándola* 

Alyssa: si papi. 

Natsuki: hoy no te puedo llevar al colegio *dijo inclinándose a su altura* 

Alyssa: ya no me quieres *con sus ojitos aguados* 

Natsuki: te amo princesa pero papi hoy tiene que trabajar temprano, te prometo que cuando llegue de trabajar te comprare una regalo pero solo si te portas bien ok. 

Alyssa: ok papi. 

Natsuki: ahora dame un beso. 

Alyssa le dio un beso en la mejilla y Natsuki se fue al garage a sacar el auto en que se iba a ir a trabajar no sabía que auto usar pero como no tenía mucho tiempo decidió llevarse el más cerca que era el Lotus 3-eleven, activo la puerta automática del garage y esta se abrió y salió a toda velocidad. 

Natsuki iba tan apurada que se pasó varios semáforo en luz roja pero hubo uno en el que se tuvo que parar ya que no pudo continuar avanzando, la luz marcó verde y ella siguió conduciendo, pero alguien capto su atención, de una tienda salió una mujer con el cabello idéntico al de ella aparte se sorprendió mucho ya que la mujer era muy parecida a su difunta madre, Natsuki iba tan eembelesada mirando la mujer que no vio que un carro se atravesó en su camino y el impacto fue inevitable. 

La mujer de cabellera cobalto vio el choque y al ver el estado del auto sintió una presión en su corazón por lo que dividió acercarse a ver si la persona del vehículo estaba bien, a cada paso que daba mayor era su preocupación y cuando finalmente estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo distinguir la persona del auto. 

Saeko: Nat-Natsuki *muy sorprendida* 

Natsuki: ma-mam-ma *escurriendo sangre de su cabeza* estoy mu-muerta. 

Y todo se volvió negro para Natsuki. 

… 

… 

Pov Natsumi 

Secretaria: si, está en su consultorio, puedo ayudarle en algo? 

Yo: si, soy una vieja Amiga de Ella y necesito que revise a mi esposa es urgente, Crees que puedas llamarla? 

Secretaria: Por supuesto solo espere unos minutos. 

Deje a la secretaria que llamara a precia y me acerque a mi esposa que estaba un poco nerviosa, seguro recuerda que la ultima vez que estuvo aquí fue cuando nació nuestra pequeña Alyssa. 

Yo: *abrazándola* no te preocupes muy pronto vamos a verlas de Nuevo y todo será como tuvo que haber sido. 

Saeko: lose *dijo suspirando* pero aun así no puedo dejar de pensar que nos perdimos muchas cosas. 

Iba a responderle pero una voz interrumpió nuestra conversación. 

Voz: Quien es que quiere Verme? *pregunto a su secretaria* 

Secretaria: hay una mujer que dice ser su Amiga Ella es la que quiere verla *dijo señalando hacia nuestra dirección* 

Precia volteó su mirada hacia donde estábamos saeko y yo y pareció haber visto un fantasma. 

Precia: p-pe-pero us-ustedes están muertas *dijo muy sorprendida y seguido de esto se tambaleo un poco como si fuera a desmayarse, yo me acerque un poco y la sostuve. 

Precia: estaré soñando, no creo esto se siente muy real oh estaré viendo un fantasma * hablaba mientras hacia cara extrañas* 

Saeko: no estas loca, natsumi y yo somos muy reales *dijo mi esposa cambiando su semblante por uno más serió* y todo tiene una explicación. 

Precia: *se incorporó poco a poco y nos abrazo a ambas muy efusivamente* que grata sorpresa saber que ambas están vivas, seguro que natsuki debe estar muy feliz *dijo dejándonos de abrazar o sonriendo* y ni hablar de la pequeña Alyssa. 

Saeko: de hecho ellas no saben que estamos vivas *dijo mi esposa con pensar* 

Precia: como es eso *pregunto sin entender* 

Yo: es algo muy serio y un poco complicado, podemos hablar en privado *dije muy sería* 

Precia: claro, podemos hablar en mi consultorio, síganme 

Nos dirigimos al lugar indicado por precia y mientras precia revisaba a mi esposa yo le contaba todo lo que había pasado en eso tres años. 

Precia: así que estuvieron secuestrada por tres años, por Ryoga, y su muerte fue planeada para que no las buscarán, esto suena como si fuera una de esas telenovela dramática, donde los protagonistas se la pasan sufriendo la novela entera. 

Yo: si lo dices así suena hasta gracioso, pero créeme que lo que menos es de todo lo que te conté sería gracioso. 

Precia: lo se, pero es que es muy sorprendente sobre todo porque el autor de todo esto es tu hermano, y que este por ahí en libertad lo hace aún más peligroso *dando Por finalizada la revisión de mi esposa* 

Yo: está todo bien con mi esposa precia *dije sosteniendo la Mano de Saeko* 

Precia: si, solo tiene unos cuantos moretones que aun no sanan completamente, te daré una crema para que los moretones desaparezcan completamente, y te hare unos análisis de sangre, para evitar cualquier anomalía en tu sistema nervioso, y para evitar posible cáncer oh cualquier otra enfermedad, mandare una enfermera a que te saque un muestra de sangre, y natsumi quiero que Vengas conmigo un momento y no te preocupes es para que me firmes unos papeles que se requieren. 

Después de haber seguido a precia a una pequeña oficina, me entrego unos papeles y un bolígrafo, firme todo los papeles y se los entregué. 

Yo: eso era todo *pregunte con ganas de regresar donde estaba mi esposa. 

Precia: quiero revisarte 

Yo: no tengo tiempo para revisiones, tengo que encontrar a Ryoga y hacer que pague todo lo que le hizo a mi familia y volver con mi esposa a casa con nuestras hijas- pe-pero que haces *dije al ver como me pinchaba las costillas* 

Precia: no creo que en tu estado puedas hacer mucho, quítate la camiseta *me ordenó* 

No tuve mas remedio que quitarme la camiseta, Ella tardo unos minutos revisándome. 

Yo: y bien *dije ya un poco desesperada* 

Precia: como lo Pensé, tienes 3 costillas rota y una fisura no se como haces para aguantarte el dolor. 

Yo: no es nada *dije lo mas tranquila* 

Precia: recuéstate en esa Camilla, voy a tener que colocarte una faja ajustada para que tus costillas se puedan unir sin tenerte que operar, eso habría pasado si no te hubiera chequeado, no entiendo cual es esa necedad de nunca decir nada cuando están lastimadas y necesitando ayuda. 

Yo: porque lo dices 

Precia: mi esposa mis hijas, tu y prácticamente el resto, no siempre vas a poder con todo natsumi, hay personas que quieren y pueden ayudarte 

Yo: lo se, es que estoy en una situación complicada y a veces no pienso bien las cosas. 

Ella a sintió a lo dicho Por mi y luego llamo a una enfermera para colocarme la faja, me dio unos antibióticos para el dolor ya que me dolía mucho puesto que se me contrajeron las costillas. 

Precia: te daré algunos analgésicos para el dolor...y toma aquí esta la dirección donde trabaja Lindy ella puede ayudarte a detener al desquiciado de tu cuñado, y no te preocupes Por Saeko, Ella puede quedarse conmigo mientras tu resuelves ese problema. 

Yo: muchas gracias precia no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco 

Después de haberle dado las gracias , y de que Ella me diera el sermón de mi vida, me dejo volver con mi esposa. 

Yo: *entrando a la habitación* cariño como te sientes *dándole un beso en sus labios* 

Saeko: estoy bien no te preocupes *dándome su Hermosa sonrisa perfecta* 

Yo: tengo que solucionar nuestro problemas cuando antes *ella me miro asustada* no te preocupes no estaré sola, te acuerdas de Lindy la esposa de precia, fueron nuestras vecinas y buenas amigos Por un buen tiempo *le pregunte y ella asintió* pues ella trabaja para la SWAT, precia me dio su dirección y me dijo que le pidiera ayuda, así que quiero terminar con esto cuando antes, porque cuando todo esto acabe podremos volver con nuestras hijas sin el temor de ponerlas en peligro. 

Saeko: solo prométeme que volverás Por favor *con lagrimas en sus ojos* 

Yo: cariño, claro que voy a volver, Por ti y Por nuestras hijas te lo prometo *sosteniéndole las manos, se que en momentos tan serios como estos no se puede bromear...vas a quedarte en casa de precia mientras vuelvo. 

Saeko: te amo *dándome muchos besos* vuelve pronto Por favor 

Yo: yo también te amo *correspondiendo sus besos* 

La deje en la oficina de precia, y fui al estacionamiento Por mi coche, para dirigirme al edificio donde trabaja Lindy, estuve conduciendo Por 30 minutos hasta llegar al puto edificio, estacioné el coche y me dirigí a la entrada del aquel inmenso lugar, pregunte a la secretaria que esta Cerca de la entrada Por Lindy. 

Secretaria: su oficina esta en el edificio H en el 302. 

Yo: gracias! 

Subí Por el a sensor, ni el diablo iba hacerme subir todas esas putas escaleras, iba mirando los números de cada puerta hasta llegar al 302, aquí es, seguro Lindy se llevara el susto de su vida al verme, cuando finalmente llego frente a la puerta la toco y recibo un adelante desde adentro. 

Cuando entro a la oficina, veo que ella tiene la cabeza hundida en papeles Por lo que carraspeo para hacerme notar. 

Lindy: puedo ayudart-la Madre que me pario un fantasma *asiéndose piara atrás hasta Pegar su espalda con la pared que hay detrás* 

Yo: Lindy vengo Por tu alma descarriada *haciendo la típica voz de ultratumba* 

Lindy estaba apunto de atravesar pared de su oficina. 

Yo: es el fin de tu Camino en este mundo lleno de Almas perdidas. 

Lindy: terminaste? *sin un pizca del susto que segundos antes fingía haber tenido* 

Yo: creo que si *ella se acercó a mi y me abrazo fuerte* 

Lindy: es que si precia no me manda un foto, no se lo hubiera creído. Es una gran noticia y dime como esta Saeko seguro sigue igual de Hermosa que siempre. 

Yo: fíjate como hablas de mi esposa en mi presencia *dije un poco celosa* Además no estoy aquí para hablarte de mi esposa es algo muy serio y delicado. 

Lindy: no eh dicho nada que no sea verdad, pero tienes razón Estas aquí Por algo mas serio. 

Después de contarle todo a Lindy con lujo de detalle desde que empezó todo esto hasta el día en que pudimos escaparnos de ese maldito lugar, incluso le conté sobre mi temor de que Alguien vinculado con Ryoga le pudiera hacer daño a mis hijas. Ella me escucho con total atención, después que termine mi relato Ella hizo unas cuantas llamadas. 

Lindy: hiciste muy bien en no involucrar a tus hijas, no sabemos de lo que puede ser capaz ese tipo , y no te preocupes ahora Mismo sabremos, la ubicación exacta de Ryoga. 

Ella tecleo unos datos en su computadora, y me dijo que esperáramos unos minutos hasta que el sistema de ubicación nos dijera donde estaba el mal nacido. 

Lindy: Toma *dándome un tasita de café* 

Yo: no tienes algo mas fuerte. 

Lindy: sabia que ibas a decir eso, aquí tienes, whiskey a las rocas. Por cierto *iba a continuar pero Alguien la interrumpió* 

Fate: oye papá ya tienes los informes del nuevo caso de *percatándose de mi presencia* oh lo siento, pensé que estabas sola. 

Yo: pero si es la pequeña Fate-chan, no tan pequeña ahora, no te acuerdas de mi. 

Fate: como no acordarme, de quien con ayuda de mi papá nos hacían las peores broma a las chicas y a mi. 

Yo: jajaja que buenos momentos aquellos *dije secándome unas lagrimitas de tanto reírme. 

Lindy: vamos Fate solo eran pequeñas bromas inocentes. 

Fate: inocentes dices, nos dejaron caminar en ropa interior por toda la cuadra por más de 5 horas. 

Lindy: jajaja esa fue muy buena. 

Yo: si, lástima que nuestras esposas nos castigaron por haberles hecho eso. 

Fate: se lo tenía muy bien merecido 

Después de las típicas historias que un padre siempre hace para avergonzar a sus hijos, Lindy se puso de pie y nos dijo lo siguiente. 

Lindy: Fate, justo ahora me a surgido un caso muy importante, me gustaría llevarte conmigo para que trabajemos juntas en ese caso, pero digamos que es un poco peligroso ya que no sabemos a que nos estamos enfrentando, por otra parte, si te llevara y te pasara algo tu madre y nanoha me matarían, por eso hija te pido que te encargues del nuevo caso en el que estaba trabajando, tratare de solucionar esto lo más rápido que puede, tu madre ya esta al tanto de todo, dile a tu hermana que te ayude. 

Fate: esta bien papá no te preocupes Alicia y yo podemos encargarnos de todo mientras no estés, que tengan suerte en lo que sean que estén trabajando. 

Lindy: vamos natsumi tenemos un equipo listo para partir. 

Yo: claro, aún no me has dicho la ubicación de Ryoga. 

Lindy: cierto, mirando su computadora, veamos este gusano esta en Tokyo, esta más cerca de lo que hubiera imaginado, vamos. 

Lindy preparo un equipo para ir en busca de Ryoga éramos como 10 personas, también eligió las armas que necesitaríamos para esta misión, íbamos en un avión privado de la agencia donde Lindy trabaja. 

Yo estoy muy pensativa, me pregunto si volveré de este viaje que tal si me pasa algo y no puedo volver a ver a mis hijas y regresar con mi esposa, no tengo miedo de morir pero siento que no eh vivido lo suficiente, tengo tres años que no veo a mis hijas, ni siquiera se como es Alyssa era tan pequeñita cuando nació que me daba miedo cargarla pensando que podría hacerle daño, ni siquiera pude disfrutar lo suficiente de ella, continuaba divagando hasta que una voz me saco de mis pensamientos. 

Lindy: estas bien, te noto muy pensativa. 

Yo: solo, solo estaba pensando algunas cosas *dije sin mucho ánimo* 

Lindy: extrañas a tus hijas verdad, extrañas a tu familia y poder ser lo que eran antes cierto. 

Yo: *solo asiento afirmativamente* no puedo evitar hacerlo, es lo que más deseó en mi vida, devolverle la vida que teníamos antes a mi esposa. 

Lindy: todo esto terminará antes de que te des cuenta, y podrás volver a tu vida normal. 

Iba a decirme algo más cuando su celular nos interrumpió, hablo durante unos minutos y luego colgó. 

Lindy: mis hombres nos están esperando ahí afuera, necesitarás unos de estos *entregándome un chaleco antibalas* 

Yo: no me pondré esa cosa, me hace ver gorda y sin forma. 

Lindy: me importa una mierda como te quede el puto chaleco te lo pones o te lo pones *iba a volver a reclamarle pero continuo hablando* esto te puede salvar la vida de una bala que fuera directo a tu corazón, como crees que se sentirá saeko, o tus hijas, si murieras habiéndolo podido evitar 

Yo: tienes razón, no lo había pensado de esa manera *colocándome en chaleco* 

Ambas salimos del avión y afueras nos estaban esperando como 10 hombres armados y uniformados, uno de ellos se acerco hacia nosotras. 

Tipo: almirante la estábamos esperando, todo esta listo para cuando quiera dar inicio a la misión. 

Lindy: en ese caso *colocándose unos lentes oscuros* vamos a patear unos cuantos traseros 

Yo: no tengo tiempo para estar haciendo chistes *dije muy seria* 

Lindy: esta bien pongámonos serias. 

Lindy iba delante guiando el grupo hacia el objetivo, nos íbamos acercando a una mansión de tres pisos en un área muy grande y espaciosa, parece ser que ese cabron a vivido muy bien en los últimos tres años digo para mi misma, los hombres de Lindy se distribuyen estratégicamente en diferentes lugares de la casa, ambas estamos buscando una entrada que no llame mucho la atención, aun no sabemos que vamos encontrar a dentro, pronto veo como sale un grupo de hombres armados disparando a diestra y siniestra, antes de lo que pueda imaginar se a desatado una guerra, primero se escucho el sonido de una explosión segundos después varias detonaciones, todo era un caso varios sujetos corriendo de un lado a Otro, gritos de dolor Por todas partes, el perímetro estaba rodeado de humo, no se podía ver casi nada. 

Yo trataba de ver si podía ver una entrada que me permitiera encontrarme con Ryoga. 

Lindy: quédate Cerca de mi, recuerda que la experta en situaciones como Estas soy yo, así que no vallas a cometer una estupidez. 

Yo: eh visto muchas películas, soy un crack no te preocupes *haciéndole creer que estoy bromeando* será mejor que nos separemos, así tenemos mas oportunidad de encontrar a Ryoga y acabar con esto de una vez Por todas. 

Lindy: odio admitirlo pero tienes razón, cuídate y ten mucho cuidado. 

Ambas tomamos direcciones diferentes, yo me adentre hacia la casa y miraba Por todos lados viendo si veía algo, lo único que mis ojos veían era humo mucho humo y escombros, escuchaba el sonido de disparos, alcanzaba a ver cuerpos Por todos lados, alcance a ver una puerta entreabierta, me di cuenta que no había nadie Cerca y entre, todo Parece muy extraño, todo estaba muy tranquilo, fui revisando cada habitación que había en la casa y no encontraba absolutamente nada, hasta que al final del pasillo quedaba una puerta cerrada, caminé lentamente hasta quedar frente a la puerta y la fui abriendo poco a poco hasta que quedo completamente abierta, pero no había nadie. 

Yo: diablos creí que ese maricon estaría aquí *dije frustrada* 

Ryoga: y estabas en lo cierto *escuche que dijo esa voz tan conocida para mi* creí que tardarías mas en venir Por mi natsumi *dijo colocando una pistola en mi nuca* 

Yo: así que, aquí te escondías, pequeña mierda con patas *dije riéndome* 

Ryoga: cállate maldita *dándome un golpe con la culata de la pistola en la cabeza* 

Yo: Por favor, Ambos sabemos que eres un cobarde *limpiándome la sangre que escurría Por mi frente* mientras aquellos hombres pelean Por ti, tu te escondes como el pedazo de mierda que eres. 

Ryoga: no pensaras igual cuando te vuele la cabeza de un balazo, aun no puedo creer como mi hermana pudo estar con un fenómeno como tu, y no conforme con eso, tuvieron que tener Otro fenómeno como lo es tu hija *dijo casi escupiendo cada palabra* 

Yo: eres tan cobarde que ni siquiera puedes librar tus propias batallas, vamos suerte el arma y tengamos una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, o no te Crees lo suficiente hombrecito para pelear conmigo *dije en un intento de persuadirlo de que sortara la pistola* 

Ryoga: esta bien *dijo dejando la pistola en el suelo* 

Sonreí para mis adentros, después de que sortara la pistola ambos nos pusimos en posición de pelear, yo estaba esperando que el lanzara el primer golpe, no duro más de dos segundo y lo hizo, yo lo esquive fácilmente, pero no intente devolvérselo, primero quería lograr que se cansara para yo poder atacarlo, ya que el es más alto que yo y sin duda es una ventaja si la sabe aprovechar. 

Ryoga: porque huyes, que no querías un combate cuerpo a cuerpo o que no sabes pelear *dijo sonriendo socarronamente* 

Yo: de hecho estaba viendo que peleas como niña *dije burlándome de el* 

Y fue mala idea porque mientras yo me desconcentre por reírme el me golpea justo en mi barbilla. 

Yo: ahh *dije acariciándome la barbilla, ese golpe me dolió pero no se lo haré saber* golpeas como niña. 

Ryoga: desearás no haber dicho eso. 

El se me vino encima y me lanzaba puñetazos y patadas en todas direcciones, golpes a los que yo esquivaba fácilmente, esto no es como cuando estaba paliando con Souma ya que ahora no estoy tan débil como lo estaba en ese momento, lo único que no puedo dejar que me golpe son mis costillas por obvias razones. 

El se cansó de que yo esquivara todos sus golpes y en un momento de descuido de su parte le di un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago dejándolo sin aire y muy adolorido. 

Yo: que pasa Ryoga, eso es lo único que sabes hacer *dije burlándome de el a lo que el se puso rojo de rabia* 

Se puso de pie y en un intento de ira rompió su camisa con sus manos, esta vez si que me sorprendió, sus golpes eran más fuertes y más certeros puesto que ya me a dado un par de golpes cerca de mis costillas adoloridas, yo solo estaba esquivando cada golpe que podía, no veía la forma de sacármelo de encima hasta que le di un patada en los huevos, el grito de dolor y se le notaba muy furioso incluso más que antes, debajo de lo que parece ser un escritorio saco un bate de baseball. 

Ryoga: que tal si jugamos un juego muy divertido *dijo con cara de desquiciado* se llama rómpele todos los huesos al fenómeno *golpeando el bate con su mano* 

No me dio tiempo a nada, ya que el se me fue encima con el bate, tuve que dar un salto para que el bate no me alcanzara, al ver que fallo en golpearme, se enfureció y comenzó a caminar hacia donde yo estaba a cada paso que daba rompía algo con el bate. 

Ryoga: maldita sea quédate quieta! Si sigues moviéndote no podré golpearte *grito furico* 

Yo: que tal si mejor tu me das el bate y yo te lo meto por el culo marica *dije sonriendo* 

Ryoga: ahh ya me tienes arto. 

El golpeo la pared con el bate haciéndole un orificio y quedando el bate atorado, por lo que yo aproveche y le solté una patada que lo atonto por unos segundo, dándome tiempo a sacar el bate, no espere a que se recuperara le di unos buenos batazos. 

Yo: a donde vas Ryoga la fiesta apenas comienza. 

Justo cuando iba a darle con el bate en las piernas el se giró y me lazo una lámpara, suerte que yo reaccione a tiempo y pude romperla con el bate, y fue una mala idea ya que el seguía lanzándome objetos pesados, hubo uno que me dio en la cabeza y me dejo atontada por unos segundos, solté el bate y el aprovecho muy bien mi estado y dio unos cuantos puñetazo, yo le devolvía cada golpe que me daba pero me dio uno en las costillas que me dejo sin aire, entonces vi su mirada, se dio cuenta de mi punto débil. 

Ryoga: que pasa, acaso te duelen las costillas *dijo sosteniéndome por detrás y aprensando mis brazos con los de el haciendo presión en mis costillas. 

Ryoga: no sabes como voy a disfrutar acabar con tu miserable vid y después iré por tus hijas y bueno puede que a mi hermana no la mate pero puedo casarla con algún vejestorio rico y hacerme de mucho dinero, voy a disfrutar tu muerte y la de tus hijas también , ansío tanto ese momento, aunque Primero quiero hacerlas sufrir. 

Yo: a mis hijas no les pondrás un dedo infeliz *dije furiosa dándole un cabezazo* y tampoco permitiré que le hagas algo a saeko. 

Antes de que reaccionara ya estaba encima de el golpeándolo una y otra vez, mis manos están cubiertas de sangre al igual que su rostro, no pensaba detenerme quería matarlo. 

El hizo un movimiento extraño y ante de que me diera cuenta sostenía una pistola en sus manos y de nuevo me apuntaba. 

Ryoga: que pasa fenómeno, ya no eres tan valiente? Temes que dispares justo donde tienes el corazón *decía jugando con el arma* vamos ponte de pie, quiero disfrutar esto lo más que pueda. 

Estaba pensando mis probabilidades de sobrevivir de esta situación, le prometí a saeko que regresaría con ella y con nuestras hijas, pero ahora mismo no se si eso sea posible, después de ponerme de pie el se acerco a mi me coloco la pistola en la cabeza. 

Ryoga: si haló en gatillo acabare con tu miserable vida y todo habrá acabado aquí, pero me gusta disfrutar como sufres. 

Yo: no te tengo miedo, pedazo de mierda. 

El intento golpearme con la pistola pero no se lo permití, ambos estábamos luchando por el control del arma, hasta que sonó un disparo, el arma se había disparado con nuestro forcejeo. 

Díganme que les pareció el capítulo y que piensan de las personalidades de las chicas. 

Por cierto me alegra saber que personas que hablan inglés también estén interesados en mi historia. 

Feliz inicio de semana. 

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización que puede que sea de My family. 


	10. Chapter 11

Mi destino eres tu

Capítulo 11

Escena retrospectiva

Pov nadie

-Oye Natsuki que hora es *decía él papá de la chica cobalto mientras ambas jugaban videojuegos*

-No lo se, pero no creo que sea tan tarde, aún podemos seguir *decía la chica mientras bebía de su soda sin quitar la vista de la tv*

-Oigan estoy aburrida de esperar turno para poder jugar, porque no pierde una de una maldita vez ya hasta me duele él trasero de estar sentada viéndolas jugar (_) *decía la chica pelirroja*

-Nao no estas a nuestro nivel de habilidad en videojuegos verdad papá *decía la pelicobalto, hasta que una voz llamó su atención*

"GAME OVER"

-Perdiste Natsuki jajaja ahora tienes que bañar al perro durante la semana que me toca bañarlo a mi ヽ(。)丿

-Hiciste trampa yo estaba hablando con Nao y tu y tu, tu te aprovechaste de eso ಠ_ಠ

-La nenita de Mami se podrá a llorar porque perdió con la gran Natsumi Kuga (o)*haciendo él baile de la victoria*

-Por favor cachorro acepta que perdiste sin llorar y dame él mando de una maldita vez, voy a patearle él trasero a tu papá

-Pero no se vale, ella hizo trampa

-Cariño no es hacer trampa eso es hacer estrategias, recuerda mis sabias palabras lo importante no es ganar sino hacer que él otro pierda

-Vamos a jugar si o no *dijo la pelirroja cansada de las quejas de Natsuki*

-Claro solo dej- *suena él celular* hola cariño que ya estas de camino a casa y esperas que todo esté impecable , claro que las chicas y yo solo hemos estado trabajando duro limpiando la casa

*en eso Natsuki la escucha hablando con su mamá y decide jugarle una broma*

-Estas hablando con mamá? *pregunta ya sabiendo, a lo que su papá asiente con lo cabeza* déjame saludarla.

-Mami por que tardas tanto ya quiero que vengas a casa te extraño mucho

*papá de Natsuki *

-Que si limpiamos la casa como nos dijiste que hiciéramos bueno lo siento mamá pero papá a estado jug-

*en eso Natsumi le quita él teléfono a su hija con una mano y con la otra le tapa la boca*

-Que qué estuve haciendo yo estaba jugando con él perro ya sabes como es de juguetón bueno bebé tengo que dejarte ya que Natsuki me esta llamando, yo también te amo nena

-Mmmm *tratando de soltarse del agarre de Natsumi*

-Quieres que nos maten a las dos, no sabes lo peligroso que es una mujer embarazada tenemos que limpiar la casa antes de que finalmente llegue.

-Mi mamá me esta llamando no podré ayudarlas *decía la chica pelirroja en un intento de escapar para no tener que limpiar* ya saben como se pone cuando no le hago caso

-A mi no me vengas con esa *halándola de la camiseta* si yo me hundo ustedes se hunden conmigo esta claro

-No se vale yo no tengo porque ayudarlas a limpiar

-No me importa, ahora bien Natsuki tu limpiarás la cocina y Nao limpiará la sala yo limpiaré él corredor en él piso de arriba.

Las chicas se pusieron a limpiar lo mas rápido posible ya que no querían hacer enfadar a Saeko y menos en su estado, limpiaron todo lo que pudieron hasta quedar exhausta por lo que se tiraron a descansar en medio de la sala Nao ya se había ido a su casa pues su madre la estaba llamando está vez si fue enserio.

Natsuki y Natsumi quedaron tan cansadas que terminaron durmiéndose en medio de sala.

*abriendo la puerta*

-Cariño ya estoy en casa donde éstas? Mm que raro todo está muy tranquilo, Natsuki, Natsumi están en casa?

En eso escucha unos pequeños ronquidos provenientes de la sala, así que decide acercarse para ver de que se trata, y no se sorprende mucho cuando ve a su esposa y a su hija durmiendo en una posición incómoda frente a la TV.

-Otra vez se quedaron jugando videojuegos y olvidaron limpiar la casa, por lo que seguramente decidieron limpiar todo antes de que regresara, bueno al menos lo intentaron. *acercándose y dándole un beso a cada una* seguro se despertaran con hambre, que te parece si tu y yo *hablándole a su vientre* le preparamos algún aperitivo a tu hermana y a tu Papi *recibiendo una pequeña patadita como única respuesta* pareces ansiosa ahí a dentro bebé *sonriendo mientras se dirige a la cocina*

30 minutos después

-O valla parece que nos quedamos dormidas *Quitándose él pie de Natsuki que lo tenía encima* esta niña desde pequeña siempre de alguna manera termina con algo encima de mi, lo malo es que ahora ya no está tan pequeña.

-Que huele tan delicioso *rascándose un ojo con la mano* tengo mucha hambre, ya llegó mamá?

-Yo también tengo hambre, vamos a la cocina tal vez ya llego y este preparando algo

-Por fin ya despertaron mis dos amores *mientras servía una gran ración de macarrones con queso y otra no tan grande*

Padre eh hija se lanzaron cual cavernícolas a comer lo que Saeko había preparado.

-Esto está rico muy rico mi amor

-Si mamá a ti todo te queda delicioso

-Iré a darme un ducha, ustedes sigan comiendo ah y cuando terminen quiero que laven platos, No crea que no me di cuenta de que se quedaron jugando videojuegos Ò_Ó

-Toma tu ducha tranquila Natsuki y yo nos encargamos de los platos tu no te preocupes

-Si mamá, además solo fue un poquito

-La próxima vez no le irá tan bien

Saeko fue darse una ducha de agua caliente ya que eso siempre terminaba relajándola, las chicas terminaron de lavar los platos y Natsuki también se fue a dar un baño por lo que Natsumi subió a su habitación a ver lo que hacia su esposa, cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación tuvo que tragar muy pesado ya que su esposa estaba sentada en la cama totalmente desnuda colocándose sus lociones para él cuerpo, al ver dicha imagen sintió el pantalón muy apretado.

-quieres que te ayude con algo *mientras le recorría él cuerpo con la mirada*

\- Ahora que lo dices si, puedes colocarme un poco de loción en la espalda? Es que mis manos no alcanzan y es muy incómodo tratar de hacerlo *notando la erección en los pantalones de su esposa*

Natsumi se coloca detrás de ella y le unta la crema, después de terminar se queda acariciando la espalda de su esposa y dándole pequeños besitos

-Mi amor eres tan hermosa bebé que me Calientas solo con ver tu perfecto cuerpo *besándole él cuello* mira como me pones *sosteniéndole una mano y llevándola a su entrepierna*

-Amor estas tan dura acariciándole él miembro por encima del jeans*

-Solo tu me pones de esa manera bebé *levanto mi mano y la acerco a su rostro solo para traerla hacia mi y besarla apasionadamente* mmh *besándole él Cuello y tocándole los pezones*

-Tan fuerte no amor ya sabes que están muy sensible y me duelen *dijo quitando mis manos de sus pechos*

-Ya se como hacer que se sientan mejor *dijo al mismo tiempo que me llevaba uno a la boca y lo chupaba suavemente sin hacerle daño*

-Oh cariño eso se siente muy bien *gimiendo bajito*

Me estaba doliendo horrores por la presión así que opté por quitarme él jeans y sacarme la camiseta quedando solo un top deportivo negro y bóxer azul marino con una línea blanca en los laterales, empecé acariciarle sus perfectas piernas.

-Amor puedes decirme la hora.

-Son las 7:05 pero para que quieres saber la hora *dijo con la respiración agitada*

\- mi novela! Rápido muévete del medio *empujándola lejos de ella*

\- me vas a dejar así *señalando su erección*

-Tienes dos manos y sabes como usarlas, yo tengo que ver que pasará él capítulo de hoy María Fernanda le dirá a Carlos Augusto que esta embarazada, no me lo puedo perder

-Y yo donde quedo, amor sabes que me duele cuando se pone así *en un intento de convencerla*

-Será mejor que te des prisa y tomes un baño de agua helada *abriendo la puerta y saliendo*

\- nos tocará agua fría *hablándole a su entrepierna*

Fin de escena retrospectiva

Pov Saeko

Estoy en él súper con una de las hijas de Precia, Alicia y la hija de esta la pequeña Sakura de 5 años ya que precia necesita que compremos algo para hacer él desayuno yo me EH ofrecido a venir pero Alicia me a acompañado alegando que hubiera podido perderme por esta zona de la ciudad.

Alicia a llevado las compras al coche, yo me eh tardado porque eh tenido que ir al baño, cuando voy saliendo por las puertas automáticas del , miro hacia él lado derecho y me doy cuenta que viene un auto deportivo muy rápido él dueño parece tener mucha prisa en llegar a su destino sentí una sensación muy extraña al ver ese Auto, pero como nunca había visto él auto seguro que la persona que lo maneja tampoco, por lo que hago el intento de sigo mi camino, sorprendentemente el auto se estrella de frente contra otro auto que venía en dirección Contraria pero que por ir tan rápido no pudo evitar rápidamente se escuchó la explotación del accidente al estrellarse los autos, mi corazón se encontraba inquieto no sabia la razón del porque se encontraba así, me acerco un poco mas hacia donde está él accidente y mi alma abandona mi cuerpo al ver quien es la que manejaba él auto.

-Natsuki *susurro para mi misma* solo escucho que dice , mamá, dijo algo mas pero no la pude escuchar bien su reacción es como si hubiera visto un fantasma, salgo de mi letargo y busco un celular pero recuerdo que no traigo uno conmigo, miro a mi alrededor y veo que un hombre al parecer esta llamando una ambulancia, me acerco al coche destrozado y me fijo que ella tiene la cara cubierta de sangre y no se mueve, me acerco un poco mas para intentar tocarla pero un hombre no me deja.

-Es mi hija la que está ahí dentro suéltame *dijo forcejeando con aquel hombre*

-Hombre: señora por favor la ambulancia ya viene en camino.

-Saeko que pasa porque estas en ese estado, oh por dios que accidente tan espantoso *decía llegando con la niña en brazos*

-Alicia, es Natsuki ella es la que tuvo él accidente *digo llorando a mares*

-Cuanto lo siento, es muy duro tener que ver a tu hija en ese estado* abrazándome*

-La ambulancia acaba de llegar, quien se ira con la chica? *pregunta él mismo sujeto que me detenía unos minutos antes*

-Yo me iré con mi hija *digo soltándome del agarre de Alicia*

-Esta bien yo me iré en él coche para avisarle a mi mamá, en seguida te vemos en él hospital, toma mi celular para localizarte cuando llegues al hospital, y no tengas miedo yo se que Natsuki es fuerte igual que su papá

*solo asiento de manera mecánica ya que si hablo lo mas seguro es que rompa en llanto, pero al ella mencionar a mi Natsumi mi corazón palpita, solo desearía que estuviera aquí y me rodeara con sus fuerte brazos*

Subo a la ambulancia y no puedo evitar llorar al verla tan golpeada , rápidamente sostengo su mano y le acaricio él cabello, ella tiene un respirador .

-Ya mi amor, ya veras que pronto estarás bien y juntas podemos volver a ser la familia que éramos antes.

Cuando llegamos al hospital rápidamente la sacan de la ambulancia y la meten a la , UCI un grupo de doctores entran junto a ella y la puerta se cierra, una Enfermera me dice que tengo que esperar en la sala de espera ya que esta es una área restringida, me siento en una de las silla incomodas tapando mi cara con mis manos, no puedo creer porque mi familia a tenido que soportar tanto dolor y sufrimiento.

Fin pov Saeko

Pov Natsumi

Inmediatamente después de escuchar él sonido un dolor me invadió en él abdomen entonces fue cuando supe que la bala me había dado a mi, rápidamente caí de rodillas con un hilo de sangre saliendo por mi boca, él arma cayó al suelo, Ryoga se inclino al buscar él arma al mismo tiempo que yo caía al suelo, escuche como abría la puerta de una patada seguido de una voz tan conocida para mi.

-Ni lo intentes cabrón, hazte para atrás *Ryoga estaba dudando de hacer lo que Lindy le decía* si no haces lo que te digo te voy a meter una bala por él culo hijo e puta* estas bien? *mirándome*

-Claro que si *dije respirando hondo* sabes que tengo él chaleco anti bala

-Eso no quita que te disparara a quemarropa.

Ella rápidamente le colocó unas esposas a Ryoga para que no fuera hacer otra estupidez .

-Puedes ponerte de pie *niego con la cabeza* pero si la bala quedo atascada en el chaleco que es lo pasa contigo?

-Es que tengo las costillas rotas y la presión que ejerció la bala creo que me las descolocó de lugar

-Voy a llamar una , aguanta un poco

No se que paso después de perder la conciencia solo se que ahora voy en una ambulancia con Lindy a mi lado.

-D-don-donde e-e-esta Ryoga *dije con dificultad ya que él dolor que sentía en las costillas es muy fuerte*

-No te preocupes yo me encargaré de que pague todo lo que le hizo a tu familia ahora solo preocuparte por recuperarte y estar bien para poder estar con tu familia.

Pov Nao

Estoy muerta digo cuando entro a la casa y me siento en él sofá de la sala, esa Natsuki tan temprano que salió a trabajar y no la vi en él día entero en la empresa y es curioso que varios clientes me preguntaran por ella, ahora que lo pienso es muy raro que no la haya visto en él día entero, la llamaré al celular…que raro no responde la llamaré mas tarde.

-Nao-chan donde esta Papi, por que no ha llegado a casa *me bombardeaba a preguntas Alyssa*

-No lo se pequeña *acariciándole el cabello*

-Me parece muy raro que Natsuki aun no llegue a casa *decía Shizuru que venia con la bebé en brazos *

-Si, ya la estuve llamando pero no contesta su celular.

-Vuelve a intentar llamarla, no se pero tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

\- Tienes razón, voy a marcarle otra vez *no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo aquella enfermera*

-Nao que pasa por que has puesto esa cara.

-Shizuru necesito que te calmes vale, no quiero asustar a las Niñas *viendo que las pequeñas están jugando en él suelo*

-Que paso porque me dices todo esto ya me has puesto nerviosa *dice muy preocupada*

-Al parecer Natsuki tuvo un accidente y se encuentra en él hospital eso me dijo la enfermera que contestó su celular

Instintivamente veo como Shizuru se lleva la mano a la boca y sus ojos se empiezan aguar por lágrimas, inconscientemente la abrazo para darle seguridad y hacer que se siente un poco mejor.

-No te preocupes Natsuki es muy fuerte ya veras que en nada estará aquí jugando con Alyssa y Sayuri *le digo mientras le limpio las lágrimas y le sonrió un poco*

-Gracias Nao-san

-No tienes que darlas, iré a hospital quédate con las niñas, mientras yo voy a asegurarme que todo esta bien con él cachorro.

-No puedes pedirme eso, yo tengo que saber como se encuentra mi Natsuki.

-Esta bien pero con quien dejaríamos las niñas *le pregunto un poco ansiosa ya que estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo*

-Huh ya se, llamaré a mi amiga Mai *dice y yo pienso quien carajos es Mai*

-Estas segura que vendrá?

-Si, solo dijo que demoraría minutos, iré a buscar mi abrigo vigila a las niñas mientras voy y lo busco.

Cuando Shizuru sube las escaleras Alyssa se acerca a donde estoy parada, y Sayuri gatea detrás de ella, por lo que la cargo cuando esta frente a mi extendiéndome sus bracitos, Aly se queda mirándome fijamente y parece que quiere llorar.

-Nao-chan Papi esta bien? *me pregunta llorando* yo no quiero que ella se valla al cielo donde está mi otro Papi y Mami.

Aly-chan Natsuki estará muy pronto aquí jugando contigo y con Sayuri *la verdad no se que mas decirle, no quiero mentirle y equivocarme ya que no se la gravedad de la situación de Natsuki*

-Ya estoy aquí, solo esperemos que Mai llegue no tardara mucho, que pasa porque estas llorando Aly-chan

-Esta preocupada por Natsuki.

-Mm papá *dice la pequeña Sayuri al parecer dándose cuenta que estamos hablando del cachorro* papa *me mira como si me estuviera preguntado donde esta*

-Aly-chan puedo pedirte un favor *dice Shizuru mientras sostiene a la bebé* puedes ser una buena hermana mayor y cuidar de Sayuri mientras Natsuki no está aquí.

-Si, yo la voy a cuidar muy bien para cuando venga Papi nos lleve a comer helado.

-Muy bien serás una buena hermana mayor, huhm están tocando la puerta seguro debe ser Mai.

-Esta bien yo iré a abrir la puerta * le digo intentando pararme del sofá*

-No te preocupes lo haré yo.

-Vine tan rápido como pude, que fue lo que pasó? *pregunta con un dejo de preocupación*

-Natsuki a tenido un accidente y tenemos que ir al hospital, crees que puedas cuidar de las niñas? *pregunta Shizuru a la chica de pechos grandes*

-Claro no te preocupes vayan cuidado.

Yo subí por mi chaqueta y nos despedimos de la amiga de Shizuru y no vamos con destino al hospital, puedo notar lo nerviosa que está Shizuru así que coloco mi mano enzima de la suya para brindarle un poco de apoyo

-Crees que Natsuki esté bien *preguntó muy preocupada*

-Natsuki es muy fuerte, estoy segura que estará como si nada muy pronto *digo para tranquilizarla*

-Eso espero *dijo dando un suspiro muy profundo*

Conduje lo mas rápido y cuidadosa posible ya que no quería terminar en la misma situación que Natsuki, llegamos solo en 24 minutos a la Clínica de donde había respondido la enfermera, rápidamente estaciono él coche y me bajo con Shizuru para dirigirnos a la recepción a preguntar por el cachorro, la recepcionista solo nos dijo que teníamos que estar en la sala de espera ya que los médicos que la están atendiendo aun no salen a dar noticia de la salud de Natsuki, también me dijo que una señora había llegado con la paciente y que no a querido irse desde que llegaron, con Shizuru nos dirigimos a la sala de espera y puedo ver una señora sentada ocultando su rostro entre sus manos, no me pareció de gran relevancia hasta que me detuve en su cabello cobalto idéntico al de Natsuki, me acerque lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella que no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, me puse de rodillas frente a ella y poco a poco fui quitando sus manos para descubrir su rostro.

-S-S-Saeko-Sama *pregunté con miedo de que fuera mi mente que me estuviera haciendo una mala jugada*

-Nao *dijo igual de sorprendida que yo* donde está mi pequeña Aly-chan

-C-como es que estas aquí? Yo pensé que, tu estabas muerta *dije todavía sosteniendo sus manos creyendo que si la soltaba iba a desaparecer* Aly-chan está en casa una amiga de Shizuru las cuida *dije respondiendo a su pregunta*

-Te contare todo cuando, cuando estemos en casa un poco mas tranquila...pero quien es Shizuru *dice confundida*

-Es la novia del cachorro *dije asiéndole señas a Shizuru para que se acercara* ella es Shizuru

-Mi Natsuki tiene novia, y valla salió con buen gusto como su padre *dijo abrazando a Shizuru*

-Gusto en conocerla señora *dijo un poco sonrojada por él repentino actuar se Saeko*

-Por favor somos familia ahora, llámame Saeko.

-Por supuesto seño- Saeko

-Donde Natsumi, no me digas que ella *dije para que ella terminara la oración*

-No *grito un poco fuerte* ella esta solucionando algo sumamente

-Esta bien… uhm aun no sabes nada del cachorro *pregunté para cortar él silencio incomodo*

\- No desde que llegamos los doctores aun no dicen nada, de hecho ya a pasado una hora y nadie sal- * iba a seguir hablando de no ser porque alguien nos interrumpió*

-Disculpen *dijo una chica rubia, que venia al lado de una mujer pelimorada* Saeko disculpa la tardanza pero surgió algo de ultimo momento *dijo la chica con un dejo de preocupación*

-Saeko *esta vez fue la mujer pelimorada* lamentó ser la portadora de tan mala noticia y mas en momentos pero *fue interrumpida por él sonido de pasos y el correr de una camilla seguido de simultáneas voces*

Cerca de nosotros pasó una camilla con una persona muy conocida para algunos de que los que nos encontramos en esta sala

-Que es lo que está pasando *decía Saeko Confundida*

-Despejen él camino rápido rápido, ya esta listo él quirófano, es una urgente hay que operar cuando antes no se puede perder mas tiempo la hemorragia interna puede alargarse

Justamente cuando la camilla paso frente a Saeko, esta se desvaneció, yo actúe justo a tiempo para sostenerla y que no se golpeara la cabeza rezando en mi mente para que todo esto terminara pronto.

Si quieren continuación dejen sus reviews


End file.
